Espoir
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon se fait enlever, Jane et sont equipe vont tout faire pour la retroouver. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Jisbon.
1. La fuite

L'homme courrait à en perdre haleine, slalomant entre les arbres, évitant les branches et les trous au sol. Il se retournait par moments, surveillant que son poursuivant ne le rattrape pas. La lune laissait un légère clarté filtré travers les feuillages et lui permettant de voir devant lui. Mais pas assez loin devant, de ce fait il trébucha et s'étala sur la terre du chemin sur lequel il se trouvait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait commencer sa course. Malgré une horrible douleur se propageant le long de sa jambe, il se releva et repartis aussi vite que son boitement le lui permettait. Il devait continué, il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant, une vie était en jeu. Il lui avait promis de la sortir de là et il n'était pas homme à ne pas respecter sa parole. Elle comptait sur lui, il était son dernier espoir de s'en sortir.

Il accéléra lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui se rapprocher, il l'avait retrouvé, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Alors, oubliant sa jambe blessée, il prit encore de la vitesse et finis par se retrouver au bord d'une route. Il pria le ciel pour trouvait une voiture et pouvoir ainsi rejoindre la ville la plus proche. C'était se dernière chance de la sauver. Là-bas il pourrait joindre ses amis et ils l'aideraient.

La route n'était que peu empreinte mais suffisamment pour qu'une voiture s'arrête lorsqu'un homme sortis de l'épaisse forêt la bordant. Le vieil homme au volant de sa camionnette se souviendrait toujours de cet homme, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, une jambe si mal en point que l'on pouvait voir l'os en sortir légèrement au dessus du genoux. Il stoppa son véhicule et porta assistance à cet inconnu. Le pauvre semblait sur le point de sombrer d'une minute à l'autre mais il tentait, de toutes ses forces, de rester éveillé. Le vieillard salua son courage. Il l'aida à s'installé sur le siège passager et roula aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. Il se trouvait dans un lit, une perfusion accrochait à son bras, un gros plâtre à la jambe et tout un tas de pansement un peu partout sur le corps. Il regarda autours de lui et remarqua une personne assoupie sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il reconnus son bon samaritain.

Il se redressa dans son lit, étouffant un gémissement de douleur, et s'assit tant bien que mal. Ce mouvement eu pour effet de réveillé son visiteur dont le regard s'illumina lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était enfin revenus dans le monde des vivants. Car oui, durant quelques minutes notre pauvre homme était mort. Mais sa volonté lui avait permis de revenir.

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège et s'avança. Il observa un moment le blessé et sourit. Il salua une fois encore le courage de cet inconnu qui, malgré de nombreuses blessures assez grave, avait eu la force de continuer. Mais sa curiosité le poussa à interroger le patient, il voulait savoir comment il s'était mit dans un tel état. Alors il pausa la première d'un longue liste de questions auxquelles l'autre répondait avec parfois de la tristesse ou de la peur dans le regard.

Ainsi, il apprit que l'homme avait été enlevait quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il avait enfin réussis à s'échapper, mais qu'il avait laisser derrière lui quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui. Une personne qui n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à présent et qu'il fallait absolument retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ses chances de survie étaient de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps passé.

Le vieil homme avait écoutait le récit de l'inconnu et avait souffert avec lui en entendant tous ce qu'il avait enduré. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un personne qui semblait si gentille, et surtout pourquoi?

Il lui promit de prendre contacte avec ses amis dès qu'il sortirait de la chambre et de faire tout son possible pour l'aider. Les deux hommes se sourirent et le vieillard quitta la pièce pour tenir la première partis de sa promesse laissant l'autre se reposé.

Une fois seul, l'inconnus ferma les yeux et repensa à la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé dans cette cabane.

FLASH-BACK

_L'homme se trouvait allongé sur un lit de fortune composait de draps et de vieilles couvertures à même le sol. Il était penché sur le corps meurtris d'une jeune femme. La pauvre n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle se trouvait là, et il n'y a pas si longtemps elle pensait qu'elle mourrait sans revoir ses amis une dernière fois. Mais quelques jours plus tôt, son kidnappeur était arrivé avec une personne qu 'elle reconnus immédiatement. Elle avait sourit en le voyant, puis son regard s'était fait plus triste. S'il était là avec elle, alors elle n'avait plus aucunes chances de s'en sortir. Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là. Mais son ami avait tout prévus_, _de son enlèvement à leur fuite. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus c'est de retrouvé la jeune femme si mal en point. Et depuis son arrivée il faisait tous pour la soigné et ainsi pouvoir quitter cet endroit avec elle. Mais un matin, elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait prit une décision qui allait leur briser le cœurs à tout deux._

_X_ Vous devez partir avait qu'il ne revienne_

_X2_ Je ne partirait pas sans vous._

_X_ Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous ne partez pas maintenant nous allons mourir tous les deux._

_X2_ Et si je pars vous allez mourir seule._

_X_ C'est un ordre._

_X2_ Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, je ne suis pas un agent mais un consultant._

_X_ Jane, je vous en pris, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_J_ Je ne peux pas vous laissez Lisbon._

_L_ Si vous pouvez et vous allez le faire. C'est notre seule chance. Vous pourrez retrouvé les autres et vous reviendrez me cherché._

_J_ Et s'il décide de vous tuer pour se venger?_

_L_ Aucune chance._

_J_ Q'en savez-vous?_

_L_ Il a d'autres projets pour moi._

_Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il y avait tant de détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme que le cœur de l'homme ne le supporta pas. Il se pencha un peu plus et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise au début, Lisbon finis par répondre à cette étreinte et l'entoura de ses bras fins, amaigris par des jours sans nourritures. Elle enfouis son visage dans le coup de celui qui représentait sa dernière chance. Jane de son côté renforça l'étreinte et laissa même quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il savait que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras et il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il huma le parfum si spécifique de la jeune femme, mélange de vanille et de coco. Il aimait ce parfum, mais par-dessus tout il aimait cette femme. Oui il l'aimait et c'est au moment où il risquait de la perdre qu'il s'en rendait enfin compte._

_Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et observa son visage. Elle aussi pleurait. Elle si forte habituellement, elle qui cachait ses émotions et sentiments derrière un masque d'autorité et de professionnalisme, laissait à présent voir sa peine._

_Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient peu de chances de se revoir un jour, alors ils voulaient profités de leurs derniers moments ensemble._

_Jane rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, dont le regard se fit doux et tendre. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre, leurs lèvres étant de plus en plus proches…._

Fin du FLASH-BACK

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entré le médecin venus voir l'état de son patient. Jane avait encore des larmes sur les joues, résultat de ses souvenirs douloureux. Le médecin ne dit rien et l'ausculta rapidement.Puis il quitta la pièce, le laissant seul. Il savait que l'homme avait besoin de repos et qu'il aurait s'en doute besoin de voir un psychologue afin de parlait de ce qu'il avait vécus. Mais pour le moment, le meilleur remède à sa disposition se trouvait dans le couloir. En effet, trois personnes se tenaient là et attendaient de pouvoir voir leur ami.

Le médecin s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua en gros de quoi souffrait Jane, s'en toutefois entré dans les détails, chose qu'il ne pourrait faire qu'avec la famille. Mais il apprendrait plus tard que la seule famille de son patient se trouvait être ces trois personnes et une quatrième dont il ne savait rien en cet instant.

**Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je ne suis pas super douée pour mettre à l'écrit les tonnes d'idées qui me passent par la tête mais j'essaies. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais commentaire, tout est bon à prendre si ça peut m'aider à m'amélioré.**


	2. Derniers instants ensemble

**Je remercies ma meilleure amie Alexandra pour son assiduité dans la lecture de mes fics, ainsi que Laurore et filament-de-lune pour leur message**

**Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe, je suis vraiment nulle mais j'essaie de faire attention.**

**Par contre pour les prochains chapitres il risque d'y avoir de l'attente car je pars en vacances en France durant deux semaines et compte bien en profitais pour voir mes amis et me reposais. Mais je vous promets qu'après il y aura au moins un chapitre par semaine. Je ne sais pas combien en tous, j'écrie au fur et à mesure donc c'est la surprise, pour moi aussi.**

**Sinon, vous pouvez allé sur mon blog sur Mentalist, je viens juste de le créer mais je vais tenté de le mettre à jour régulièrement, c'est sur skyrockblog, pseudo Jisbon.**

**Bonne lecture…..**

Lisbon se trouvait à présent seule dans la petite cabane. Jane avait finis pas partir, il y avait quelques temps déjà mais elle n'aurait pu dire avec exactitude depuis quand. Elle avait perdus la notion du temps. Elle ne savait même pas depuis quand elle se trouvait là, une semaine, un mois, plus? Elle ne se rappelait pas.

Au début, son ravisseur lui apportait ses repas, trois fois par jour, ce qui lui permettait de se repérait mais depuis un certain temps elle ne recevait plus rien à manger. Ainsi elle ne savait plus quel jour on était. Mais elle savait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était là. Elle souffrait de par ses blessures mais aussi à cause du manque de nourriture et d'eau. Elle ne recevait plus qu'un repas tous les…. Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir au début de sa captivité mais, à peine sortis de la cabane que l'homme lui était tombé dessus. Depuis, elle était enchaînée au mur avec de grosses chaînes et elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que le pied de son lit. Elle ne pouvait même pas se rendre à la petite fenêtre se trouvant à seulement quelques pas. Mais à quoi bon, de toute façon, toute la pièce était calfeutrée et aucuns rayons de lumière ne pénétrait la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

En faite d'une chambre, c'était plus une cave et la fenêtre n'était qu'une petite ouverture en haut du mur faisant face au lit. Il y avait une petite table contre le mur opposé à l'entrée sur laquelle se trouver un peau qui aurait du contenir de l'eau. Il y en avait bien mais elle avait croupit avec le temps et il s'en dégageait une désagréable odeur de moisit. Le seul autre meuble de la pièce était son lit, mais ce n'était juste qu'un tas de vieux tissus à même le sol qui avaient tellement vécus qu'ils devaient être au moins aussi vieux qu'elle, bien qu'elle ne se considère pas comme quelqu'un de vieux.

Elle tenta de se levait et de marchait un peu comme elle le faisait depuis le début de sa captivité. Elle ne voulait pas que ses membres s'engourdissent, elle voulait pouvoir fuir au moment opportun. Mais les liens qui la retenait étaient tellement serrés qu'elle ne pu faire un pas sans retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ses chevilles étaient en sang. Celui-ci avait coulait jusqu'à ses pieds et avait commencé à sécher. Malgré tout, elle se força à faire quelques pas, elle ne devait pas se laissé abattre. Elle devait lutter contre la fatigue, la faim et la douleur. Sinon elle n'aurait aucune chance. Elle savait que Jane allait revenir la chercher et qu'après elle pourrait soufflé un peu et rattrapé toutes ces heures de sommeil en retard. Mais en attendant elle devait persévéré.

A la pensée de ce dernier, une larme trouva un chemin le long de sa joue. Avait-il réussis à se sauver? avait-il trouvé une route? Était-il en sécurité? Ou son ravisseur l'avait-il rattrapé avant qu'il ne soit sauf?

Elle repensa alors aux derniers instants passé avec le mentalist, ils avaient pleuré tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sachant pas s'ils se reverraient un jour.

FLASH-BACK

_Patrick Jane tenait étroitement sa jeune patronne dans ses bras. Il avait tellement peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Mais il pouvait sentir les os de la jeune femme au travers de ses vêtement devenus trop large. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal, aussi il se recula légèrement, avec douceur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente rejetée. Et alors il croisa son regard, un regard déterminé._

_Après un court échange de paroles il se décida à faire la seule chose qu'il s'était refusé depuis la perte de sa famille. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme délicatement entre ses mains. Il pu voir la surprise dans ses yeux, lui-même était surprit de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lentement il rapprocha leur visages, il sentait le souffle de Lisbon se faire de plus en plus anarchique. Puis, avec une infinis douceur, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle abîmées de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux au contacte de ses lèvres, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, elle était dans les bras de l'homme le plus exaspérant au monde et pourtant le seul qu'elle voulait tenir dans ses bras en un moment pareil. Et par chance c'était lui, son rêve devenait réalité. Elle sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre. C'est comme si un feu d'artifice était lancé dans tout son corps et se rependait sur chaque parcelles de peau sur lesquelles passait les mains de son compagnons. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis un tel bonheur dans les bras d'un homme. Mais tout n'était pas aussi rose que ce moment pouvait laissé paraître. S'ils étaient là à s'embrassé c'était surtout parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Jane l'aurait-il embrassé ainsi dans d'autres circonstances, et se serait-elle laissé faire? Mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas s'interroger mais seulement profité de ce moment magique de tendresse , d'amour et de tristesse partagées. _

_Les mains de Lisbon allèrent se perdre dans les boucles blondes de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci faisait glissé les siennes le long du dos de la jeune femme. Il lui attrapa la hanches et la plaqua tendrement contre lui. Ils pouvaient sentir leur cœur battrent à l'unisson._

_A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés. Ils savaient parfaitement que lorsqu'ils les rouvriraient ils serait de nouveau confrontés à la dure réalité, et ils voulaient encore profités de la magie de leur tendre étreinte._

_L_ Jane, partez maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_J_ Je ne peux pas._

_L_ Je vous en pris, pour une fois dans votre vie faites ce que je vous dis._

_J_ Je….._

_L_ Vous ne m'abandonnez pas Jane, vous partez pour mieux revenir me chercher. Et je vous attendrais._

_J_ Vous savez Lisbon, ce baiser, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que c'est parce qu'on risque de ne plus se revoir, je ne veux pas oublier…._

_L_ Moi non plus je ne veux pas oublié. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça lorsque quelque un m'embrasse. Et ce n'était pas de la nausée._

_J_ Vous faites de l'humour maintenant?_

_L_ Je passe trop de temps avec vous._

_J_ Pas assez à mon goût._

_Elle rit à sa phrase mais son rire fut vite remplacé par une quinte de toux. Jane l'aida à se redressé et tenta de l'apaisé mais rien n'y fit. Des larmes se mêlèrent au sang trouvant sur son visage que l'homme s'empressa d'effacer avec sa main. Avec son autre main il lui massa le dos puis, lorsque la respiration de la jeune femme redevint normal, il la fit s'allonger au mieux en lui installant sa veste sous la tête._

_Ils entendirent un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme Leur ravisseur était de retours. Tous allez se jouer maintenant. Lorsque l'homme passerait la porte il serait temps d'agir. Ils vivaient leurs dernières minutes ensemble._

_Ils regardèrent un moment, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, sachant l'heure de leur séparation arrivée. Jane se pencha et effleura alors les lèvres de Lisbon une dernière fois. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de coulées._

_J_ Je reviendrais bientôt. Je te le promets._

_La porte s'ouvrit et tout se passa alors très vite. Jane se jeta sur l'homme qui,surprit n'esquiva pas le geste à temps et se retrouva au sol Lisbon lui passa la chaîne qui lui maintenait les pieds autours du coup et l'homme commença à suffoqué. Jane savait bien que la jeune femme ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi et que l'homme allait vite se relevé pour le rattrapé. Il quitta donc la maison en promettant à Lisbon qu'il reviendrait vite._

_Puis, l'homme parvint à reprendre le dessus, il repoussa la jeune femme en jurant et la frappa si fort que sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle sombra dans l'inconscient en sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait s'en sortir._

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Elle avait à présent des doutes sur la liberté de Jane. Cela faisait plusieurs heures, du moins c'Est-ce qu'elle pensait, que l'homme était partis et il n'était toujours pas revenus. Et s'il avait retrouvé Jane? Et s'il l'avait tué et qu'était en train de l'enterré part dans la foret? Dans ce cas elle ne quitterait jamais cette cave. Mais surtout elle ne reverrait jamais Jane. Et c'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, ne jamais le revoir, car sans lui sa vie n'avait alors plus aucuns sens. Elle s'était habituée à lui, à sa façon d'agir lors des enquêtes, aussi bien avec les suspects qu'avec les membres de l'équipe. Qu'allait-elle devenir s'il n'était plus là pour la faire rire? Car bien qu'elle n'ai jamais voulut l'admettre devant les autres, son humour avait de l'impacte sur elle. Mais ça elle ne le dirait jamais à personne, elle avait une réputation à tenir. Quoiqu'à bien y pensé, elle n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de le dire à quiconque à présent.

Elle entendit alors la porte du cabanon s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas. A première vu, l'homme était en colère. Était-ce bon ou mauvais? Avait-il rattrapé Jane et non? Elle priait Ste Teresa pour que le consultant ai pu s'enfuir et trouvé du renfort, qu'il soit sauver même si elle devait en payer le prix, elle était prête à mourir si cela avait pu le sauver lui. Car elle l'aimait. Elle ne se le serrait jamais avouée avant cet enlèvement mais elle aimait Patrick Jane. Bien plus qu'elle n'avait aimé les quelques hommes qui étaient passés dans vie, bien plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Sam Bosco. Pour Jane elle donnerait sa vie et bien plus encore si cela était possible. Cet homme avait tellement souffert et malgré ça il était toujours souriant, prêt à aider ses amis quelque soit la situation.

Elle l'aimait de tous son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle se sentait une autre femme lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il était parvenus à faire tombé les barrières qu'elle avait érigé autours de son cœur. Comment, elle ne le savait pas mais elle en était heureuse.

Elle fut sortis de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte de sa « chambre ». Son ravisseur venait d'entrée avec quelque chose à la main qu'elle avait peur d'identifier. Il s'approcha d'elle et à cet instant, elle se sentait comme une petite fille seule et fragile.

L'homme lui attrapa violement les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, il eu un rictus mauvais et l'embrassa de force puis la relâcha brusquement en hurlant.

H_ Il s'est enfuit, par ta faute il s'est enfuit.

Le cœur de Lisbon fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ainsi donc Jane était sauvé. Elle en aurait sauté de joie si elle avait pu se tenir sur ses jambes.

Mais le regard de l'homme la fit déchanté. Il sourit alors de façon machiavélique et laissa apparaître l'objet qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent caché dans son dos. Ainsi la jeune femme pu voir un fouet dont les longues lanières de cuire étaient incrustées de clous pointus par endroit. Elle suivit le regard de son tortionnaire et aperçus le crochet qui pendait au plafond. Ainsi donc c'était à ça qu'il allait servir. Elle qui se demandait ce que faisait cette chose dans une cave. Mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Maintenant elle savait et son visage se déforma de peur.

L'homme lui attacha les mains sans qu'elle puisse se défendre tellement elle était faible, lui détacha les pieds et la traîna au centre de la pièce où il la suspendit au crochet.

Il sourit avant de tendre le fouet et frappa la jeune femme.

Les hurlement de Lisbon résonnèrent dans la foret sans que personne ne l'entende. Seuls les animaux avaient stoppé leurs activités et avaient fuis de peur.

Qui n'en aurait pas fait autant à leur place? Tant de douleurs s'exprimé à travers ces cris.

Combien de temps allait-elle tenir?

Mais elle gardait espoir, Jane allait venir et ils rentreraient tous les deux, ensemble.

Surtout garder espoir.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**La suite bientôt…..**


	3. Culpabilitee

**Un chapitre trois que je ne trouve pas aussi bien que le premier, je n'aimais pas trop le deux non plus mais il semblerait que ça plaise alors je continus. Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre qui ne vous aiderons pas beaucoup à y voir plus clair. Désolée, lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Teresa Lisbon se réveilla avec une horrible douleur dans le dos et les bras. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit qu'elle était toujours suspendue au crochet. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien subit ce dont elle se rappelait. La chaleur du fouet lui brûlait encore la chair laissée à vif de son dos dénudé. Elle pouvait sentir les gouttes de sang s'écoulaient le long de son corps pour finir leur course sur le sol poisseux de la cave. Une petite flaque avait même commencé à se formé à ses pieds. Elle soufrait mais ne ferait pas plaisir à son bourreau en pleurant ou en le suppliant. Elle saurait rester digne jusqu'à la fin. Chose qui risquait fortement d'arrivé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Au moins elle était sûre d'une chose, Jane avait échappé à leur kidnappeur et maintenant il devait être à l'hôpital où quelqu'un s'occupé de le soigner. A cette pensée, son cœur se réchauffa, savoir son ami en sécurité était la plus importante chose pour le moment. Sa propre sécurité ne lui importait que peu si celle de ses amis n'était pas établie. Mais elle savait que c'était le cas pour le mentalist.

Elle était à la fois triste et heureuse, deux sentiments contradictoires mais bien présents dans son cœur. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Patrick Jane recevais des soins pour toutes les tortures que ce monstre lui avait infligé durant le court lapse de temps où il s'était trouvé avec elle, tentant chaque jour de la protéger en recevant à sa place alors que c'était normalement à elle de le protéger. C'était elle la flic, lui était civil, c'était donc à elle de prendre les risques, mais la situation s'était inversée et Jane tentait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible. Et pour ça elle lui en serait et éternellement reconnaissante. Mais elle était aussi triste. Oui elle était triste car elle était de nouveau seule, seule face à ce monstre, seule face à la mort qui ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher pour la conduire auprès de sa mère, et même si elle aimer sa mère plus que tous et qu'elle lui manqué énormément, elle ne voulait pas allez la rejoindre maintenant. Elle voulait encore profiter de sa vie et de ses amis. Elle avait enfin fait un pas de plus vers le bonheur, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle aimé Jane et elle avait réussis à mettre sa peur de côté pour lui faire partagé son amour l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle voulait pouvoir partager plus avec lui. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert avec la perte de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas lui infliger sa mort aussi.

Elle savait que jamais il ne se remettrait si elle venait à mourir elle aussi. Après la mort de sa famille il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il aime de nouveau, et maintenant que lui aussi avait le courage de faire face à ses sentiments, on lui jouer ce tour qui risquait de l'anéantir pour toujours. Et même la présence de ses amis autours de lui ne l'aiderait pas cette fois. Alors Lisbon tentait au mieux de résister à la douleur et à la fatigue. Elle savait que si elle se laissé aller à s'endormir elle pourrait ne pas se réveiller. Ou son bourreau pourrait en profiter pour lui faire encore subir des souffrances pires que ce qu'elle venait de vivre Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il était capable.

FLASH-BACK

_Lisbon se trouvait dans un lit, bien plus confortable que ce tas de tissus dans la cave, mais elle n'aimait pas se trouvait là. Elle se doutait qu'il allait lui arrivé quelque chose qui la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours. Elle regarda autours d'elle, il n'y avait personne mais une chaise se trouvait en face du lit. Elle pausa les pieds à terre et avança jusqu'à la chaise, et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que ses chaines lui avaient été retirés. Elle aurait pu s'échapper, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et vis entrer son bourreau et … Jane. _

_L_ Mon dieu Jane._

_X_ La ferme Terri, lui hurla son kidnappeur en pausant lourdement Jane sur la chaise et en l'attachant tandis que ce dernier ne lâchait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds pour voir si elle était blessée et il constata avec tristesse qu'elle avait du subir d'atroces sévisses._

_L_ Jane que faites vous là ?_

_X_ Je t'ais dis la ferme._

_Et l'homme la frappa avec une telle violence qu'elle se retrouva au sol, sa tête heurtant le pied du lit. Jane tenta de se lever pour la défendre mais ses liens l'en empêchaient. Alors il hurla sur l'homme pour qu'il le frappe lui et non pas elle. Lisbon releva péniblement la tête et pleura lorsque le premier coup entra en contact avec la tête du mentalist, suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme en ai assez. Il se retourna alors vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bouger et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la relever. Il la jeta sur le lit et lui attacha les poignets à la tête du lit tandis qu'elle se débattait de son mieux. Jane quand à lui reprenait peu à peu conscience et assistait impuissant à la scène. Il savait ce qui attendait la jeune femme et il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il savait qu'en provoquant l'homme il s'en prendrait à lui, mais pas qu'il déverserait également sa rage sur la jeune femme._

_Lisbon tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Jane. Elle lui sourit, comme pour lui dire que tout allez bien ce passer. Mais il savait bien ce qui allez ce passé. Il cria autant qu'il pu lorsque l'homme commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme, laissant voir sa peau recouverte de marque de coups, puis il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de la pauvre qui se débattait encore plus mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il défit ensuite la boucle de sa ceinture et commença à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, il jeta ensuite les vêtements au sol et commença à caressé Lisbon. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Jane avait préférait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ça. Mais il entendait les pleurs de sa patronne, et en cet instant il détestait cet homme, encore plus qu'il ne détestait Red John._

_Mais grace au ciel, il n'alla pas plus loin que les caresses et il reconduisit Lisbon dans sa cave où il lui attacha les pieds. Plus tard Jane arriva à son tours. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de la cave, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la jeune femme._

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Lorsque Che, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient entrés dans sa chambre pour lui parler, il avait encore les larmes aux yeux suite à ses souvenirs. Mais il ne leur avait rien dit, il ne pouvait pas leur avouait ce que cet homme avait fait subir à leur patronne. Ils ne la regarderaient plus jamais de la même façon après ça. Il avait alors tout gardé pour lui et ils avaient parlé de l'enquête en cours et des souvenirs de Jane quand au chemin qu'il avait emprunter pour quitter la forêt.

Après avoir passer quelques minutes avec lui, l'équipe quitta la chambre et il se retrouva de nouveau seul.. Ca lui avait fait du bien de les voir, et à eux aussi. Depuis la disparition de Lisbon quatre mois plus tôt ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Et la disparition de Jane il y a une semaine les avaient boulversés plus qu'ils n'avaient bien voulut l'admettre à leur supérieur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, car si tel avait été le cas ils auraient été remplacés sur cette affaire. Ils avaient déjà fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir enquêter sur l'enlèvement de l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du bureau de laisser une personne mener une enquête dans laquelle il était trop impliqué, encore moins une équipe entière. Mais elle avait fait une exception, et mise à part le cas de Jane, elle ne regrattait pas sa décision. Chaque membre avait su garder son professionnalisme et mener cette enquête comme n'importe quelle autre. Mais Jane avait mal réagit. La disparition de l'agent Lisbon l'avait affecté plus que les autres. Cela lui rappelé trop la perte de sa famille et il avait été dès lors d'une humour massacrante, empirant de jour en jour. Et plus les semaines passées et plus il était devenus impossible à vivre. Jusqu'au jour où il avait commis ce que Madeleine Hightower avait nommé la réincarnation de son passé. En effet, il avait donné une conférence de presse dans laquelle il avait ouvertement insulté le kidnappeur de l'agent Lisbon. Les autres n'avaient pas immédiatement compris ses intentions, mais tout était devenu plus clair lorsqu'il avait à son tour disparus.

Et à présent il était dans ce lit d'hôpital, seul à ruminer ses erreurs, à se maudire de ne pas avoir réussis ce qu'il avait prévus. Mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Cho, s'il les avait mis au courant de ses intentions, alors ils auraient eu plus de chances de sortir leur amie de la où elle se trouvée. Mais non, il avait encore fallut qu'il fasse cavalier seul, et comme à chaque fois qu'un proche était dans la balance, il s'était planté. Au moins cette fois il ne rentrerait pas chez lui pour trouver la personne qu'il aime en sang avec un smiley peint sur le mur. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas mieux, car il ne savait pas ce que pouvait vivre Lisbon en ce moment et il ne savait pas où la trouver.

Il avait réussis à fuir de cette cabane, cèrte, mais il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. En quittant la jeune femme il lui avait promis de revenir rapidement la délivrer, mais il ne penser pas à ce moment là que la cabane se trouvée dans une forêt recouvrant une bonne partie de l'état californien et qu'il serait si difficile de la retrouver. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il se trouvait ici, les recherches n'avaient pas cessaient mais la police locale envisager sérieusement d'abandonner. Et ça Jane ne le voulait pas. Il lui avait promis de la ramener, de la sortir de cet enfer et de la ramener avec lui dans un lieu en sécurité.

Il lui avait en quelques sortes avoué ses sentiments avant de partir. Il avait fait un pas énorme dans leur relation. Jusqu'à sa disparition il savait qu'il était attiré par la jeune femme. Elle était belle, dynamique, autoritaire et ne riait pas à son humour mais elle était aussi gentille, prévenante et une oreille attentive aux soucis de son équipe. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, elle était aussi fragile. Jane avait su le deviner derrière ce masque de femme forte qu'elle mettait chaque jour au travail. C'était une bonne flic et elle n'avait pas peur de se mettre en danger pour préserver ses amis, même si ceux-ci se mettaient en danger inconsciemment, comme Jane. Souvent elle avait faillit recevoir des blâmes à cause du comportement du mentalist mais jamais elle ne lui en avait voulut, même si elle lui criait dessus, c'était surtout pour la forme.

Il voulait encore entendre hurler lorsqu'il entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans y être invité, ou bien losrqu'il tenterait quelque chose de stupide pour faire craquer un témoin. Il savait que ça la mettrait hors d'elle mais au moins elle serait là, avec eux.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un jeune infirmier qui lui apportait son plateau repas. Lejeune homme souriait, sûrement souriait-il à n'importe quel patient car c'était son travail. Jane sentait au fond de lui que le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce travail mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui rendit tout de même son sourire et le regarda s'éloigner. Il souleva le couvercle de son assiette mais ne pu se résoudre à manger. Il repensait sans cesse à Teresa et à sa maigreur, de savoir qu'elle ne recevait rien à manger le mettait mal à l'aise face à la nourriture et depuis son arrivée il n'avait presque rien avalé. Il savait qu'il devait prendre des forces pour pouvoir la retrouver mai il ne pouvait se résoudre à manger en sachant qu'elle mourrait de faim.

X_ Vous devriez au moins manger votre viande, dit une voix qu'il avait parfaitement reconnus.

J_ A salut Corben. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir.

C_ Bin alors petit, tu mange pas ?

J_ Non, j'y arrive pas, répondis Jane en baissant la tête.

C_ C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? il avait dit cela comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées du mentalist.

J_ Elle n'a rien à manger là-bas, si je mange… je me sentirais mal de me nourrir convenablement alors qu'elle meurt de faim.

C_ Mais si tu mange pas tu pourra pas l'aider.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et, sous l'œil insistant du vieil homme, Jane consenti à avalé un peu de sa purée. Le vieillard lui sourit puis tira le fauteuil pour s'assoir prés du jeune homme. Il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait secourut une semaine plus tôt et ils passé ainsi leurs après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé le sujet de la jeune femme, sauf en ce qui concerné la nourriture. Mais aujourd'hui, Corben voulait savoir qui était cette jeune femme pour l'homme qu'il avait sauvé. Il voulait savoir en quoi elle était si importante pour Jane, importante au point de risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Alors il pausa sa question en sachant d'avance que son ami allait se braquer et tenter d'éluder la question. Mais pour une fois il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions.

C_ Allez mon p'tit, dit moi tout sur cette femme, je veux savoir qui elle est pour toi.

J_ Je veux pas en parler.

C_ Eh, écoute moi bien, tu as presque faillit mourir pour elle et je trouve ça beau mais je veux savoir qui elle est, elle doit avoir beaucoup d'importance dans ta vie pour que tu fasse ça.

J_ Oh oui elle en a. Elle est tout pour moi. Depuis la mort de ma femme et de ma fille j'étais seul et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais aimer de nouveau. Mais quand je l'ais rencontré j'ai su qu'elle allait changer ma vie. Mais je me douter pas à quel point.

C_ Bin mon vieux, elle à eu une sacrée impacte sur toi cette femme.

J_ Comme tu dis.

C_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment elle a disparut ?

J_ Tu regarde pas les infos ? Y a quatre mois quelqu'un est entrée chez elle et l'a enlevé, depuis on fait tous pour la retrouver.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien sûre entendu parler de cette affaire, d'ailleurs ça lui avait ramené d'horribles souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser au fond de lui. Mais, ce pourrait-il que la jeune femme en question soit celle qu'il pensé ? Il priait le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, sinon s'en était finis pour elle. Jamais elle ne serait retrouvée. Ce monstre ne commettrait jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Il se risqua à demander à Jane le nom de la jeune femme en question, car aux infos ils ne l'avaient pas donné pour protégé la famille de la victime.

C_ Dis moi gamin, c'est quoi le nom de cette femme ?

J_ Pourquoi ?

C_ Dis le moi simplement et je te répondrais ensuite.

Jane était intrigué par la façon d'agir si différente de l'homme assis en face de lui, pourquoi semblait-il si soucieux d'un seul coup ? Alors il utilisa ses dons de mentalist sur le vieux Corben, il remarqua alors la petite ride sur le front du vieil homme, l'inquiétude le rongeait. Jane eu peur. Corben connaissait-il le kidnappeur de Lisbon ? Sinon pourquoi serait-il aussi inquiet subitement ?

Il avait peur de répondre à sa question car si il lui répondait, il avait une chance sur deux d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle quand à la survis de son amie.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

J_ Teresa Lisbon.

Le vieux Corben sembla s'effondrer sur son fauteuil. Il se mit la tête entre les mains en la secouant négativement. Il parlait sans que Jane ne puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Puis il se leva brusquement, faisant se reculé Jane au fond de son lit sous la surprise. Il regarda Corben se placer devant la fenêtre et à son tour prendre une grande respiration. Il se retourna pour faire face à Jane qui attendait toujours de savoir mais qui avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

C_ Je la connait. Et crois moi mon p'tit, il faut vite la retrouver car cette fois il ne la laissera pas s'échapper…..

A suivre

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que je n'ais pas fais trop de fautes d'orthographe. Je ne pourrais pas mettre de nouveau chapitre avant la semaine prochaine et je m'en excuse mais je vous promet une suite rapidement.**


	4. Souvenirs douloureux

**Voici le chapitre quatre tant attendus, enfin je l'espère. Je vous rassure , il ne comporte aucunes scènes choquante, donc vous pouvez le lire en toute tranquilité. Il y aura quelques révélations sur le passé de Lisbon mais rien sur la façon dont elle est arrivé dans cette endroit. Désolée, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, Bonne lecture…..**

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt attendaient devant la chambre de Jane depuis déjà plus de trois heures mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé interrompre l'entretien entre le mentalist et son sauveur. Ils savaient tous que leur ami avait besoin de parlait à quelqu'un et ils pensaient, à tort, que ce vieil homme était devenus le confident de Jane Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche c'est que Jane était en train d'apprendre la pire souffrance de Teresa Lisbon et qu'après ça, il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Patrick Jane était toujours assis dans son lit, le vieux Corben se tenait lui devant la fenêtre à observer ce qui se passé à l'extérieur. Le vieil homme savait ce qui lui restait à faire mais il avait peur, peur de ce que ferait le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Jane et Lisbon travaillaient ensemble et s'entendaient bien. Il serait donc difficile pour Jane d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais s'il gardait tous pour lui, alors la jeune femme ne sortirait jamais de l'enfer dans lequel elle se trouvait. Connaissant son ravisseur, il se devait de l'aider car il se rappelait parfaitement dans quel état elle se trouvait la première fois qu'elle avait été enlevée par ce fou. Elle avait tellement souffert, elle avait du voir un psy durant de nombreux mois pour oublier tout ça. Elle avait réussis à refaire sa vie et à présent elle revivait la même chose. L'homme savait que seul Jane pourrait l'aider à surmonter ce nouveau traumatisme.

Apres avoir pris une grande inspiration, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui le regardait à présent d'une façon suppliante, comme s'il lui demandait de chasser toutes les craintes qu'il avait déjà pour son amie. Hélas il n'en serait pas ainsi. Et il en était bien triste, il savait que, tous comme Lisbon, Jane avait beaucoup souffert par le passé, et il savait que ces deux-là avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour s'en sortir dans ce monde.

Le vieux Corben quitta sa fenêtre, s'avança dans la pièce et prit place de nouveau sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il était nerveux, Jane pouvait le voir à sa façon de se triturer les doigts. Il avait la tête baisser et regardait ses pieds. Puis, au bout d'un moment il releva la tête pour affronter le regard de Jane tandis qu'il lui ferait son récit. Cela durerait longtemps car il avait beaucoup de chose à dire et il ne voulait cacher aucun détail à son nouvel ami.

Alors il commença par le début, sa rencontre avec la jeune Teresa alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans.

C_ Teresa était une ravissante petite fille, elle était souriante, aimable, un vrais petit ange, l'enfant dont tous les parents rêvent. Elle était très attentionnée envers ses petits frères. Bin oui, vous le savez, elle n'a que des frères, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était un peu garçon manqué.

J_ Je veux bien le croire pour le côté garçon manqué mais, sage comme une image j'ai du mal à le croire.

C_ Et pourtant, elle l'était. Une charmante fillette. Tous allé bien pour elle jusqu'à ses douze ans. Un soir, sa mère qui rentrée du travail à eu un accident de voiture et….. vous connaissez la suite.

J_ Ouais, elle est morte.

C_ Ca les a tous anéantis dans cette famille. Le père à commençait à boire après ça, et il a laissé les gosses se débrouillés seuls. La petite Terry à été obligé d'assumer tous dans la maison. Elle s'occupait de faire les courses, de leur faire à mangé, et après l'école elle les aidé à faire leurs devoirs.

J_ Une vrais mère. Elle à grandit trop vite.

C_ Mais malgré tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire son père n'était jamais content, il buvait beaucoup trop et parfois il pouvait se montré violent envers ses enfants.

J_ Il a déjà battu Lisbon ?

C_ Malheureusement oui, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais à personne . Elle ne nous a jamais rien dit ni à ma femme ni à moi mais je l'ais deviné. Du jour au lendemain elle s'est mise à porter des vêtements à manches longues, elle passé moins de temps chez elle et plus à l'école, mais elle était toujours présente pour ses frères. Elle n'a jamais manqué à ses devoirs de grande sœur dévouée.

J_ Sainte Teresa.

C_ C'est moi qui lui avais donné ce surnom, je trouvais que ça lui allé bien. Mais tous à de nouveau basculé le soir de l'anniversaire de son frère Tommy.

J_ Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ?

C_ Terry n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Tous le monde disait qu'elle avait finis par fuguée, fuir un père alcoolique et violent et une vie dont personne ne voudrait.

J_ Mais pas vous ?

C_ Non, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne serait pas partis sans ses frères, elle les aimait beaucoup trop. Mais j'avais une idée de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivée, seulement personne ne voulait ne voulait m'écouter.

J_ Quelle idée aviez-vous à l'époque ?

C_ Il y avait un gars qui vivait dans le coin, un type qui la regardait de façon étrange, et j'étais certain qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans sa disparition.

J_ C'était combien de temps après la mort de sa mère ?

C_ Presque six mois. Son père aussi à pensé qu'elle avait fuguée. Même ses petits frères ont crus qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Mais pas Tommy, lui était certain qu'elle avait disparus et qu'il fallait continuer de la recherché.

J_ Mais les recherches ont stoppés ?

C_ Oui, pauvre petite. La vie à repris son cours et les gens ont peu à peu oublié la soit disant fugue de la petite Terry. Mais ma femme et moi on continués de prier tous les dimanche pour qu'elle soit retrouvé un jour.

J_ Mais qui l'a retrouvé ?

C_ Un jour elle est revenus, comme ça, toute seule mais dans quel état.

J_ Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle avait disparut ?

C_ Ca faisait….. et bien….

J_ Combien ?

Le regard de Jane s'était fait triste au fur et à mesure du récit de l'homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait vécus sa collègue. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile avec la mort de sa mère et l'alcoolisme de son père, mais il ne se doutait pas du reste. Et il avait peur de la réponse de Corben, durant combien de temps avait-elle vécut l'horreur auprès de cet homme ? Qu'avait-elle exactement vécut auprès de lui ? Il n'allait pas tardé à le savoir et il craignait la réponse.

Lisbon se trouvait à présent de nouveau dans sa «chambre ». Ses bras étaient libre de tous mouvements ainsi que ses pieds mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'aurait pas pu fuir. Elle tenta de se retourné sur son lit mais elle souffrait beaucoup trop. Elle ne saignait plus, c'était au moins une bonne chose, mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait d'autres marques que celles laissées par le fouet dans son dos. Et ces marques la firent pleurer. Elle ne savait pas durant combien de temps elle avait était inconsciente et elle se doutait que son ravisseur en avait profité pour la faire souffrir encore plus. Elle parvint à se retourné sur le côté après avoir étouffé ses cris de douleurs et, elle remonta ses jambes contre elle et les enroula de ses bras. Elle enfoui ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux et pria, elle pria comme elle n'avait pas prié depuis qu'elle était adolescente, depuis ce qu'elle avait vécus après la mort de sa mère. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien mais malgré tous elle pria durant de longues minutes. Puis elle s'endormi après avoir versée quelques larmes.

Elle rêva de Jane, il était là avec elle, il la soutenait, il la soignait, il lui permettait de ne pas perdre espoir, car c'était la seule chose qui lui restait maintenant. Jane se tenait prés d'elle, sur le lit et lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui soufflant des mots doux et tendre à l'oreille. Elle s'appuyait contre son torse et il l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Elle se laissait allé contre lui en sachant qu'elle était en sécurité et il lui déposé un baiser sur la tempe. Mais son rêve vira au cauchemar lorsque son ravisseur entrait dans la pièce et commençait à frapper Jane avec une barre de fer. Elle le voyait alors tentait de se déffendre mais rien n'y faisait et peu à peu Jane s'effondrait au sol sous les plaintes de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut et en pleur. Elle venait encore de refaire le même rêve dans lequel Jane mourait en voulant lui venir en aide. Chaque nuit depuis son départ elle refaisait ce rêve. Chaque fois il se terminait de la même façon. La pauvre femme avait même peur de s'endormir car elle avait peur de revoir la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici, et que la seule chose que la réalité changerait d'avec son rêve c'est que ce ne serait pas Jane qui allait mourir mais elle. Au rythme où allaient les choses, elle n'aurait bientôt plus à craindre de s'endormir.

Avant de fermer les yeux un nouvelle fois, elle pensa fort à Jane en espérant qu'il pourrait l'entendre, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Puis elle lui parla comme s'il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, et elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de lui dire.

L_ Je vous aime Jane, je vais mourir mais au moins vous êtes en vie. Je vous aimerais toujours.

Jane attendait toujours la réponse tant redoutait. Le vieux Corben se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et souffla la réponse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre l'entende.

C_ Un an et demi.

Jane cru que son monde allait s'effondré. Lisbon avait vécus l'enfer durant un an et demi alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait fuguée. Les adultes étaient supposés protéger les enfants et là personne n'avait rien fait pour elle. Il audit alors tous ces gens qui l'avaient laissé souffrir sans rien faire, et plus particulièrement son père. En tant que père il savait à quel point il était dur de perdre un enfant, et de perdre sa femme, lui avait perdu les deux en même temps. Le père de Lisbon avait perdus sa femme, cérte, mais il lui restait ses enfants et quand l'un d'eux avait eu besoin de lui il n'avait pas était là. Quel père pouvait laisser une chose pareille arriver à son enfant ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix, toute petite mais qu'il connaissait bien. Il tendi l'oreille et reconnu la voix de Lisbon.

_L_ Je vous aime Jane, je vais mourir mais au moins vous êtes en vie. Je vous aimerais toujours._

Puis sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il tomba en arrière et tout autour de lui devint noir. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre des bips et la voix de Corben hurler d'appeler un médecin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Une autre va arriver mais, bientôt je vais reprendre le travail et je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Je m'en excuse par avance.**


	5. Recherches dans le passé

**Voilà un chapitre 5 qui a eu du mal à sortir de mon petit cerveau encore tout embrumé de fatigue dû à une grosse crève. Et oui, pas de chance pour moi, après deux supers semaines de vacances voilà que je tombe malade, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance car maintenant je dois attendre le mois d'Août avant les prochaines vacances.**

**Mais j'ai pris un peu de temps pour l'écrire, je sais que certains l'attendent avec impatience, en particulier ma meilleure amie Angy et MandyNormande.**

**MandyNormande: je te l'avais promis, le voilà, mon super chapitre 5. Enfin super peut-être pas mais ça c'est à toi d'en juger. Moi je me contente de l'écrire en attendant les commentaires de mes supers Fans, lol.**

**Pas de tortures ni de cruauté dans ce chapitre mais de la réflexion et des recherches. Donc tu ne pourras pas dire que je suis cruelle, re-lol.**

**Place à la lecture!**

Jane ne savait pas comment réagir au récit de Corben, ainsi il connaissait bien Lisbon, et ce depuis de longues années. Il en savait plus sur la jeune femme que lui et les autres membres de l'équipe. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Malgré ses dons de mentaliste il n'avait rien vu. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir une telle souffrance chez sa patronne ? Car elle devait certainement encore souffrir intérieurement de ce passage de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, elle l'avait tout simplement enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, pour ne plus y repenser.

Il se dit à cet instant que Teresa Lisbon était une personne bien plus courageuse qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à maintenant. Et il se promit de l'aider pour tout oublier à nouveau lorsqu'il la retrouverait, s'il y parvenait. Car il ne se souvenait toujours pas de l'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière. Il avait beau y réfléchir rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Il se tourna alors vers le vieil homme, comme si celui-ci avait les réponses à ses questions. Il connaissait l'histoire de Lisbon, il connaissait l'homme qui la retenait captive, il devait donc connaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il était sa dernière chance, se disait-il.

J_ Corben, savez-vous où ils pourraient se trouver?

C_ J'aimerais bien mon gars, mais je n'en ais pas la moindre idée.

J_ Mais vous connaissez le type qui lui a fait ça, non? Donc vous devez savoir où il la retient?

C_ Personne ne le sait. Tessa n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire de ce qu'elle avait vécu, ni de l'endroit où elle était durant sa disparition. Nous avons tout tenté pour la faire parler mais….

J_ Le traumatisme était trop grand. Elle à fait un blocage.

C_ Oui, elle n'en a parlé à personne; ni à son père, ni à ses frères ni à ma femme, elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux avant cette histoire.

J_ Et après?

C_ Oh, elles s'entendaient toujours mais c'était plus pareil. Tessa s'est renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne parlait à personne, restait seule la plupart du temps.

J_ Et son père dans tout ça, qu'a t-il fait pour l'aider?

C_ Pas grand chose. Il lui en voulait d'avoir disparu si longtemps, le laissant seul avec les garçons.

J_ Mais elle n'y était pour rien, elle avait été enlevée et…. C'était qu'une gosse.

C_ Tu sais petit, son père a toujours était un type bien mais étrange, la seule personne qui le comprenait était sa femme et… quand elle est morte il a changé et pas en bien.

J_ Je sais, j'en ais vaguement entendu parler.

C_ Elle s'est confiée à vous?

J_ Pas vraiment mais parfois lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien on parlait et elle m'a un peu dévoilé son enfance.

Les deux hommes discutèrent comme ça sur Teresa encore de longues minutes, chacun se remémorant le passé avec la jeune femme, essayant de se rassurer l'un l'autre. Ils étaient autant effrayés tous les deux de ce qu'elle vivait actuellement et le fait de parler à quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien aidait beaucoup Jane. Il pouvait en apprendre plus que ce qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais. Il savait que c'était en quelque sorte comme lire un journal intime, car tout ce qu'il savait à présent, elle l'avait toujours gardé pour elle, ne laissant personne le deviner, préférant cacher ses blessures les plus profondes au reste du monde. Mais une personne savait tout sur elle.

Mais le temps était passé et ils savaient qu'ils devraient la retrouver au plus vite. Jane essayait, grâce aux souvenirs de Corben, de localiser l'endroit où se trouverait Lisbon. Le moindre petit détail pouvait lui permettre de se souvenir de leur lieu de détention et c'est ainsi que le temps passa sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoive.

Cho était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir de l'hôpital, devant la chambre de Jane. Il savait que dans la pièce avec son ami se trouvait encore l'homme qui l'avait conduit aux urgences la veille. Il savait aussi que les deux hommes avaient besoin de parler au calme. Il se doutait que le vieille homme en savait plus qu'il ne le leur en avait dit, mais il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Van Pelt de faire des recherches sur lui. Il voulait un maximum d'infos sur ce gars. Il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité mais il avait besoin de savoir à qui il avait à faire. Son travail au CBI lui avait appris à se méfier de tous et en particulier des gens comme ce Corben.

L'homme avait secouru Jane et depuis il ne le lâchait plus. Pourquoi? Que savait-il qui soit si important pour qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui auprès de sa famille? Et Jane qui ne se lassait pas de lui parler, en oubliant ses amis qui se faisaient du souci pour lui. Jamais le mentaliste n'avait mis de côté l'équipe ainsi et l'asiatique voulait savoir pourquoi il le faisait maintenant.

Il connaissait Jane depuis longtemps et jamais il n'avait vu le mentaliste oublier ses amis pour passer du temps avec un inconnu, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais depuis son enlèvement il avait changé. Il faut dire qu'être séquestré pendant une semaine peut changer n'importe qui, même Patrick Jane, l'exaspérant consultant du CBI. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette semaine et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui demandé, l'homme passant son temps avec le vieux. D'un côté il était jaloux de Corben. Le vieil homme ne connaissait Jane que depuis deux jours alors que lui le connaissait depuis plusieurs années. Il avait maintes fois risquée sa carrière pour lui venir en aide, il avait même risquée sa vie, et maintenant il était relégué au second plan. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il avait du mal à s'y faire.

Mais il se dit que si Jane ne lui avait pas encore parlé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus son ami. Alors il attendait patiemment dans le couloir, ne voulant pas manquer l'appel du mentaliste, car il savait qu'il l'appellerait tôt ou tard.

L'agent Rigsby faisait lui les cent pas aux côtés de sa collègue Grace Van Pelt. Celle-ci faisait les recherches demandées par Cho un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pour le moment eu aucun mal à retrouver la trace du vieux Corben, mais l'attitude de son collègue commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le voir marcher de long en large dans le bureau ne l'aidait pas dans sa concentration. Sa patience avait des limites et là elle était sur le point de les atteindre. Elle allait se retourner pour lui dire de s'assoir lorsqu'un article sur internet attira son attention. Elle venait de tomber sur une affaire similaire à celle de sa patronne survenue des années plus tôt. Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes de l'article. Arrivée à la fin de sa lecture, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main devant sa bouche, signe chez elle de consternation. Rigsby le remarqua et se rapprocha du bureau. Il observa attentivement le visage de son amie et se demanda ce qui avait pu la bouleverser. En suivant le regard de la jeune femme, il tomba sur l'article en question et le lut à son tour. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi dire.

R_ Imprime le pendant que j'appelle Cho.

Il se dirigea vers son propre bureau et composât le numéro de l'asiatique. Lorsque celui-ci décrochât, il lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Il lui précisa qu'ils arriveraient dans quelques minutes avec une copie de l'article.

Ensuite, ils prirent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la voiture sur le parking, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Ils étaient bien trop bouleversés par ce qu'ils avaient appris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

A l'hôpital, Cho était plus qu'intrigué par tout ça. Le résumé de Rigsby n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Il ne savait pas encore grand-chose de ce que contenait cet article mais il savait en revanche que beaucoup de choses allaient changer par la suite, autant du côté de l'équipe que de Jane.

Les autres arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard avec un gros dossier dans les mains. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon prévu pour les familles et éparpillèrent les feuilles devant eux afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Van Pelt commença alors son explication aux deux autres qui étaient plus attentif qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Le visage de Cho, d'ordinaire impassible, ne laissant rien voir de ce qu'il ressentait, laissait voir par moment quelques signes de colère ou de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas resté de marbre face à ce qu'il apprenait. Rigsby quand à lui était bouleversé et ne s'en cachait pas.

Une fois son explication terminé, les trois agents se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs divers documents et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jane. Ils devaient le mettre au courant de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce que vous avez lu. Un nouveau chapitre va arriver mais pas tous de suite. A cause du boulot j'ai moins de temps mais promis, je ne tarde pas trop.**


	6. Remords

**Alors voilà le chapitre 6. Il sera centré sur le kidnappeur de Lisbon, et je vous prévois un petit rebondissement à la fin. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**MandyNormande: ****merci merci merci ma chérie. Heureusement que tu es là pour me corrigé sinon ce sera l'horreur. Ta méthode pour les terminaisons des verbes est pas mal et je te remercie de l'astuce. Je pense que je ferais moins de fautes maintenant. Même si tu as déjà lus la fic, laisse moi un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que tu en pense, tu ne me l'as pas dis. Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**AthayaAngy:**** et oui je m'arrête toujours au mauvais moment, mis c'est pour entretenir le suspens. N'ais pas peur, bientôt Lisbon et Jane vont se retrouvé, mais je ne pense pas que tu aimera les retrouvailles.**

**Fascinatemyself: ****merci d'être assidus dans la lecture de la fic. Ca me fais plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là au chapitre 5. Il n'y a plus que toi et ma meilleur amie à me laissé des commentaires. Mais je tiens à te dire que Jane va se reprendre et va tous faire pour retrouvé sa chérie. Mais arrivera-t-il à lui avoué ses sentiments? Va savoir. Surprise, continus de lire et tu saura.**

**Maintenant place à la lecture…..**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand le ravisseur de Lisbon se décidât à rentrer dans la cabane. Il était quelque peu perturbé par ce qu'il faisait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait trop souffert à cause de la jeune femme, il fallait maintenant qu'elle paie.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Presque 20 ans plus tôt._

_Il menait une vie paisible à l'écart du monde, il ne voyait personne et ne chercher pas à le faire. Il était un marginal, il aimait la simplicité dans laquelle il vivait, et le fait de vivre si loin de la ville lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. En l'occurrence des sculptures qu'il revendait ensuite sur les aires de repos au bord des routes. Il ne gagnait pas grand-chose mais cela suffisait à le nourrir et cela payait l'essence de sa voiture._

_Les gens du coin le trouvaient bizarre car il ne correspondait en rien à la normalité en place dans le monde. Mais il ne faisait de mal à personne, au contraire, il évitait tout contact avec eux. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de se rendre en ville pour aller à la petite épicerie et là, il observait les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour de l'école. Oh, il ne leur voulait rien, il ne faisait qu'observer, mais cela avait suffit à faire jaser les vieilles commères qui avaient répandu la rumeur qu'il serait un pédophile. _

_Il savait qu'elles se trompaient mais il ne cherchaient pas non plus à leur faire comprendre leur erreur. Il s'en fichait. Qu'avait-il à faire de ce que pensaient tous ces fous de la ville? Lui vivait dans les bois, seul dans sa cabane et il n'avait aucune obligation envers le monde._

_Mais tout avait changé un jour sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Une petite fille du coin avait disparu, certains pensaient qu'elle avait fugué, d'autres disaient qu'elle avait été enlevée. Il connaissait cette petite, il l'avait déjà vu dans la cour de l'école jouer avec d'autres gosses de son âge. C'est vrai que depuis un certain temps elle restait seule dans son coin ou alors elle trainait avec ses trois petits frères. _

_Il avait remarqué leur regard triste mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne passait pas assez souvent en ville pour le savoir. Il avait fini par apprendre que la mère de ces gamins était morte, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient triste. _

_Il n'avait jamais vu le père s'occuper d'eux, il ne venait jamais les prendre à la fin des heures de classe. Ils rentraient bien sagement en petit groupe en se tenant la main deux par deux. Bien élevés ces petits. Plus tard il vît le père et il comprît beaucoup de choses par rapport au comportement des enfants. Le père, Monsieur Lisbon, avait par le passé trainé avec son propre père. Ils s'entendaient bien ces deux là, et il se souvenait que, gamin, il aimait aller avec eux lors de leurs sorties entre hommes. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne décide de se couper du monde._

_Lorsque la petite avait disparu lui aussi pensait qu'elle avait fugué, après tout la vie qu'elle menait n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, avec une mère morte et un père alcoolique. Puis il était passé à autre chose. Mais tout avait basculé quand la petite Térésa avait été retrouvée plus d'un an après. Elle n'avait rien dit à la police mais un jour le shérif était venu chez lui pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi? Il ne l'apprit que plus tard._

_La rumeur qu'il n'avait pas démentie avait joué contre lui et les gens avaient fini par croire que c'était lui qui avait enlevé la petite Tessa._

_Il avait tout tenté pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un enfant. Que ce n'était pas parce que les gens disaient des choses sur lui que tout était forcément vrai. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait été jugé et condamné à 20 ans de prison. Il avait hurlé quand les policiers l'avait fait sortir du tribunal, il voulait que la petite leur dise à tous qu'il été innocent. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé. Il était donc allé en prison._

_Il avait suivis sa vie au travers de journaux dans sa cellule. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle devenait pendant que lui était ici. C'est ainsi qu'il apprît qu'elle était devenue flic. Il en avait bien ri, elle allait devenir aussi conne que ceux qui l'avait arrêtés. Pour ce que valait la justice._

_Tout en s'informant de sa vie, il mettait en place un plan qu'il comptait mettre en application à sa sortie de prison. Il avait eu longtemps pour tout préparé. Il avait prévu de l'enlever chez elle. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire mais il avait tout prévu._

_Et le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Il était libre. Il avait alors commencé à préparer le terrain pour ce qui allait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette Terre. Il voulait la faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Elle avait gâché sa vie, il allait gâché la sienne. Oh, il ne la tuerait pas, mais il lui ferait bien pire que la mort._

_Mais malgré sa haine et sa colère, il n'avait pas assez de cran pour agir seul. Il avait alors pensé à trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il s'était fait quelques amis en trainant dans les bars et il était tombé sur un type qui, lui aussi avait de la rancœur envers quelqu'un. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient monté le coup. Le type lui faisait peur parfois mais il avait besoin de lui. Et après son affaire, il devait aider l'autre dans la sienne. Mais sans qu'il le sache, les deux affaires allaient être réglées en même temps. _

_C'est lui qui devait se charger de Lisbon et il avait tout préparé. Finalement, l'enlever c'était avéré facile. Il l'avait suivi un soir qu'elle rentrait du travail. Sur le parking devant les locaux du CBI, il l'avait vu parler avec un homme blond. Il avait remarqué qu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre malgré certaines disputes. Il avait alors hésiter. Elle était heureuse, avait une vie réussie contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé les gens de sa petite ville natale. Elle n'avait pas sombré dans la dépression, n'avait pas fini alcoolique comme son père. Elle avait une vie simple si on oublie le fait qu'elle était dans les forces de l'ordre et que par conséquent elle avait une vie mouvementée mais dans l'ensemble elle semblait avoir réussi. _

_Et c'est ce détail qui avait fait pencher la balance. Elle avait une vie trop parfaite alors que lui n'avait plus rien. Il avait perdu 20 ans à clamer son innocence pendant que madame faisait des études, entrait dans la police, se trouvait un amoureux…. Il devait lui faire vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, l'enfermer pour lui montrer quel effet cela faisait d'être obligé de vivre en cellule, coupé du monde, sans liberté, à la merci des autres prisonniers qui ne l'avaient pas lâché jusqu'à sa sortie._

_C'est chez elle qu'il était passé à l'action, alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement, se croyant seule et en sécurité. Il avait appliqué sur son nez un mouchoir enduit de chloroforme, et l'affaire était réglée. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa voiture à l'arrière de la maison et l'avait conduit dans sa cachette. Depuis, il la maintenait dans une cave, attachée par une chaîne au mur, l'empêchant ainsi de se déplacer à sa guise. De toute façon, elle était trop faible pour même se lever alors elle ne risquait pas de se sauver. Oh elle avait bien tenté au début mais il l'avait toujours rattrapé, c'est pourquoi il l'avait enchaîné. Ensuite, il avait fait une erreur. _

_Un jour qu'il était en ville pour acheter de la nourriture, il avait vu aux infos l'affaire de la disparition de Lisbon. Il avait sourit, personne n'avait pensé à lui cette fois. Au moment où il allait repartir, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait à la TV, en effet, il s'agissait de l'homme blond du parking. Il était donc rester pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Mais après avoir entendu, une colère intense l'avait submergé. L'homme parlait de lui sans savoir en disant tout un tas de chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait alors prit la décision de lui faire comprendre qui il était. Mais quand il était rentré à la cabane, son ami avait déjà agit. Il eu la surprise de trouver le blond attaché à une chaise dans la pièce principale. L'autre avait sans doute regardé la TV et avait agit pour l'aider. Il lui avait montré qui il était vraiment, à quel point il pouvait faire du mal aux autres. Et pour bien le faire souffrir, il s'en était pris à la jeune femme. Le lien qui les unissait était si fort que si l'un souffrait, l'autre souffrait aussi. Et il s'était délecté de l'entendre hurler de la laisser tranquille, de s'en prendre à lui et pas à elle._

_Puis un jour il s'était interposé. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était libéré de ses liens mais ce jour là il avait décidé que le blond allait en prendre autant que Tessa._

_Puis, une semaine plus tard, le blond était parti, laissant la jeune femme seule derrière lui. Il avait tenté de le rattraper mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Maintenant il priait pour que ce crétin ne se rappelle pas par où il était passé. Sinon les flics débarqueraient et il retournerait en prison. Il préférait mourir qu'être enfermé de nouveau._

**Fin du FLAH-BACK**

Il rentrât dans la maison et allât directement dans la cave. Il voulait voir la jeune femme, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle était là. Il aimait la regarder dormir. Il s'en voulait encore de s'en être prit à elle mais il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler. La colère fait parfois faire des choses que l'on ne croyait pas capable de faire.

En arrivant dans la cave il trouvât la jeune femme endormie sur les couvertures. Il l'observât en silence, admirant son corps. Elle avait vraiment maigri depuis qu'elle était là. Il ne lui donnait pas assez à manger. Mais il voulait qu'elle vive l'enfer qu'il avait vécu en prison, quand les autres détenus lui volaient sa nourriture. Il pouvait être fier de lui, elle avait compris. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur ses jambes il se figea. Elle avait des marques. Mais il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait de mal à cet endroit. Qu'avait -il pu lui arriver ? Puis soudain il comprit.

Son ami avait profité de son absence pour « jouer » avec elle. Merde. Il n'aurait pas du la laissait seule. Il voulait la faire souffrir mais pas à ce point là. Jusqu'à maintenant l'autre était rester en retrait. La jeune femme ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient deux. Le blond non plus n'avait pas su. Mais à présent il agissait, et pas de la meilleure façon. Ca allait au-delà de ce qu'il voulait faire à Lisbon, il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Il fallait qu'il le résonne. Non, mieux, il fallait qu'il parte avec elle pour l'éloigner de ce fou.

En y repensant, il aurait du agir seul, il aurait prit plus de risques mais ça aurait été mieux pour elle. Maintenant il avait des remords. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite avant que l'autre ne revienne. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et se pencha pour la libérer de sa chaîne. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet de la réveiller. En voyant où elle se trouvait, elle commença à se débattre mais l'homme était plus fort et il la maintint contre lui.

X_ Calme toi, je ne vais plus te faire de mal.

L_ Menteur. Pourquoi je vous croirais, lâchez moi.

X_ Je dois te sortir de là pou…..

L_ Vous avez peur que Jane nous retrouve.

X_ Non, j'ai peur que le taré qui me sert de pote s'en prenne de nouveau à toi.

L_ ….

X_ Tu croyais vraiment que j'avait agis seul? Il m'a aidé mais il a profité de mon absence pour s'en prendre à toi. Je ne le laisserais plus faire.

Lisbon ne savait plus quoi dire. Il semblait si inquiet pour elle qu'elle en fût bouleversée. Et ces explications amenèrent des réponses à certaines questions qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle était là. Elle avait bien remarqué que parfois son ravisseur était différent mais elle mettait ça sur le compte des drogues qu'il lui faisait prendre et sur la fatigue. Mais maintenant tout devenait clair. Ils étaient deux.

L'homme, voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, la reposât sur les couvertures et lui expliquât les raisons de son enlèvement. Il lui expliquât aussi qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour agir seul et qu'il avait demandé à un ami de l'aider. En contrepartie il l'aidait lui aussi. Son ami en avait après un homme qui s'était avéré être le consultant du CBI. Ils avaient fait d'une pierre deux coups. Mais il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que son ami était trop dangereux pour rester ici et qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite.

Lisbon était d'accord sur ce point mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver ses amis, revoir Jane. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec ce type.

L'homme comprit les pensées de la jeune femme. En la voyant ainsi, à moitié couchée sur le sol, blessée, à la limite de l'inconscience, il se dit qu'il avait mal agit. En y réfléchissant, elle n'y était pour rien dans tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle-même avait vécus l'enfer dans son enfance et si elle ne l'avait pas aidé à l'époque c'est parce qu'elle était bien trop perturbée par son enlèvement. Et puis merde, c'était une gamine à cette époque.

X_ Je vais te ramener chez toi.

A ces mots, Lisbon relevât la tête, avait-elle bien entendu? Elle allait rentrer chez elle? Son vœu allait enfin être exaucé. Elle allait revoir ses mais, et surtout elle allait revoir Jane, finalement il n'aurait pas besoin de revenir et de tenir sa promesse. Elle sourit à l'homme qui se penchât pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, reflexe d'auto protection, puis finalement acceptât qu'il la porte. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de marcher. Et même si elle avait eu le courage, elle n'en n'aurait pas eu la force. Son corps était beaucoup trop affaiblis et douloureux pour ça.

L'homme la prît donc contre lui avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal et elle lui en fût reconnaissante. Il était différent d'avant, plus doux et attentionné, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il n'en restait pas moins un criminel qu'il fallait enfermé.

Mais elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas y faire allusion devant lui avant qu'il l'ait ramené. Elle le ferait arrêter plus tard, quand elle serait en sécurité.

Ils remontèrent de la cave et débouchèrent dans la pièce principale. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait un lit. En le voyant, Lisbon eût des frissons. C'était sur ce lit qu'elle avait vécu les pires de ses tortures. Elle détournât le regard pour le poser sur la porte d'entrée. Son pass pour la liberté.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil, la porte s'ouvrît, laissant voir un homme.

Dans la pénombre la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage mais tout dans son allure lui faisait peur. Elle se resserrât dans les bras de celui qui devait la sauver et senti ses propres frissons de peur.

L'autre homme ne bougeait pas, il semblait se demander ce qui se passait. Puis il fit un pas en avant, leva le bras qu'il tendît devant lui.

BANG.

A suivre….


	7. Première rencontre

**Je suis ravis de voir que j'ai toujours des lecteurs à ma fic, comme je n'ais pas beaucoup de commentaires je me disais qu'elle ne plaisait pas, j'ai même envisagé de la stopper, mais j'entends déjà ceux qui l'aiment hurlés: NOOOONNNNNNNN.**

**Donc je continus et je vous préviens elle va durée longtemps.**

**MandyNormande:**** merci de ta correction et c'est pas grave si ça a été long. Tu as beaucoup de travail avec trois fics, que je suis assidument. J'attends avec impatience la suite de « Trilogie en rouge, Acte 2: La Mariée était en Rouge », je veux savoir si Jane est bien avec Van Pelt, et si c'est lui qui est partis juste après que Lisbon soit sortis du coma… Et les deux autres sont super hyper méga génialissimes, Jane et Lisbon seuls dans un ascenseur fallait y pensé, et Jane et Lisbon coincé ensemble pour les fêtes de Noël, avec Kristina en plus, trop bien. Bonne continuation et un nouveau chapitre de ma pars va arrivé demain dans la matinée je pense mais prends ton temps pour la corrigé, tu as bien assez de travail comme ça…**

**LitlleMissFierce: ****heureuse d'avoir un commentaire de toi, tu est tellement impatiente de savoir la suite que tu émigre sur le site pour savoir? Je crois croyais que tu étais « Fée-qui-sait-tout »? Apparemment non, mais c'est pas grave tu en saura plus que les autres du forum tu auras pris de l'avance. Pour te répondre, Jane va bien retrouvé Lisbon mais je vais faire durée le plaisir, enfin mon plaisir et vous torturer encore un peu avec plusieurs chapitres avant les retrouvailles…**

**Ponou: ****contente de te revoir, enfin de te relire. Je croyais que tu avais déserté ma fic pour d'autres plus intéressantes que la mienne? Parce qu'il faut bien l'avoué, ma fic ne casserait pas trois pates à un canard. Mais ici tu es là, c'est le principal.**

**Bin il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir sur qui le méchant à tiré et si ce quelqu'un va s'en « tirer ». Je suis cruelle… En plus on ne sait toujours pas qui est le méchant, tu as une idée?**

**Mais tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre, désolée. Bonne lecture…..**

**Laurore:**** je poste la suite, tu es contente? Et une autre encore dans pas longtemps, je finis quelques modifs sur le chapitre et je l'envoie à ma bêta. Mais comme elle a déjà beaucoup de travail avec ses trois fics, ça risque d'être un peu long, mais faut pas lui en vouloir hein, elle est déjà bien gentille de corrigé mes erreurs. **

**AthayaAngy:**** un nouveau chapitre qui te plaira et qui te frustrera aussi car on n'apprend rien de plus sur la scène final du chapitre précédent. Mais bientôt, un peu de patience….. T'inquiète pas je vais te mettre dans mes auteurs favoris, j'adore ta façon d'écrire et pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, je les encourage à allé voir ce que tu as écris en passant par ton profil pour te connaitre un peu. Lis bien et laisse moi un com….**

**Maintenant place à la fic, et donnez moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais. Promis je me vexerais pas, au contraire, ça ne peut que m'aidé.**

**Bonne lecture….**

Le silence commencé à peser dans la chambre d'hôpital. Jane était seul depuis quelques minutes déjà, Corben étant repartis chez lui. Il avait encore du mal à assimilé ce qu'il avait apprit. Lisbon, sa patronne, la femme qu'il avait apprit à apprécier avec le temps, cette femme forte et courageuse avait eu une enfance plus malheureuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il savait qu'elle avait eu un père alcoolique qui pouvait parfois se montré violent envers ses enfants, mais il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait rien fait lorsqu'elle avait été enlevé. Quel père pourrait agir de la sorte? En y réfléchissant, il se dit que le père de Lisbon et le sien étaient semblables. Son propre père n'avait rien fait pour le retrouvé lorsqu'il avait fugué adolescent. Il pouvait dire que ce dernier semblait plutôt soulagé. Il l'avait observé durant quelques temps avant de tirer un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait aux gens sous prétexte d'avoir besoin d'argent. Et pourtant il en avait fait son métier, ce qui l'avait conduit à perdre sa famille, puis à rencontré Teresa Lisbon. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Patrick Jane venait d'arrivé dans les locaux du CBI. Il avait réussis à se faire embauché en tant que consultant auprès d'une équipe. Il avait utilisé ses dons de manipulateur pour obtenir ce job. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile, et quoi de mieux que de s'occupé en se rapprochant un peu plus chaque jour de son but ultime, à savoir retrouver John le Rouge, celui qui avait brisé sa vie._

_Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait tout de suite entendu des voix se disputées dans un bureau, et il avait souris._

_L_ Je refuse de l'avoir dans mon équipe._

_M_ Vous n'avez pas le choix, je vous l'assigne et vous ferez avec._

_L_ Mais monsieur vous savez qui il est? Avez-vous regardé la télévision? C'est un charlatan. Il ne nous causera que des ennuis._

_M_ Ecoutez moi bien Lisbon, vous le prenez dans votre équipe et vous vous assurerez qu'il ne fait rien qui compromette la réputation du bureau._

_L_ Et si je n'y parviens pas?_

_M_ Vous allez y parvenir, sinon vous aurez des ennuis et je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive._

_L_ Vous êtes conscients que vous jouez ma carrière là? Je ne suis pas baby-sitter moi. Je suis agent du CBI et je ne veux pas de ce type dans mon équipe._

_M_ Lisbon, rappelez-vous qui vous a mis à ce poste…._

_Il avait écouté toute la conversation et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ne voulait pas de lui. Puis il se dit qu'avec la vie qu'il avait mené il était bien normal qu'elle ai des réserves quand à le prendre avec elle. Il fallait qu'il fasse alors bonne impression dès son entrée dans le bureau et ainsi elle abaisserait sa garde. Mais c'était mal connaître Teresa Lisbon. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le bureau de Virgil Minnelli que la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Alors il lui souris, de ce sourire qu'il savait faire fondre n'importe quelle dame. Mais là encore ce fut un echeque. La jeune femme n'était pas encline à lui facilité la tâche. Il allait devoir trouvé un autre moyen de se faire accepté par sa nouvelle patronne. Minnelli fit les présentations, bien que ce soit inutile. Lisbon le connaissait déjà pour avoir vu des reportages sur lui à la télévision, et ce qu'elle en avait entendu ne lui donné pas mais alors pas envi de travaillé avec lui. Et que sa carrière soit en jeu dans cette histoire lui plaisait encore moins. Elle allait devoir garder un œil sur lui à chaque instant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises._

_Jane quand à lui, ne la connaissait pas mais en la regardant il su bien plus qu'en écoutant le chef. Il avait deviné une femme forte et courageuse, mais aussi une femme blessée qui ne donné pas facilement sa confiance. Cette femme représenté un défi pour lui. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire aimé des gens. Mais avec elle ce serait différent. Plus il la regardé plus il l'apprécié. Elle avait quelque chose en elle qui lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confié, même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais._

_Ils sortirent du bureau pour rencontrer les autres membres de l'équipe._

_Il y avait en effet deux hommes assis chacun devant un bureau, à taper sur un ordinateur, faisant semblant d'être plongés dans des recherches quelconque. Mais en réalité, ils attendaient de voir le nouveau consultant qui leur avait été imposer. _

_Le premier se leva et Jane se sentit alors petit à côté de lui. C'était un homme brun de grande stature. Il semblait intelligent mais l'ex médium vit immédiatement qu'au fond de lui c'était quelqu'un de timide et de gentil. Il s'avança vers lui et lui présenta sa main que l'autre serra avec chaleur, apparemment heureux d'avoir une nouvelle tête parmi eux._

_Le second était plus petit, asiatique et ne souriait pas. Il s'avança également vers lui et il se serrèrent la main. Puis chacun retourna à son bureau._

_Il fallut presque un mois pour que la glace se brise entre le consultant et la chef d'équipe. Et cela se fit lors d'un enquête particulièrement difficile. Un tueur sévissait dans la région de Sacramento, il s'en prenait aux femmes ayant des postes important. Toutes les victimes étaient enlevées les vendredi soir, torturées, violées puis retrouvées mortes le lundi matin sur leur lieu de travail. Le tueur nargué la police et Lisbon en avait plus qu'assez. Une conférence de presse avait été donné par Minnelli durant laquelle il avait cité l'équipe en charge de ce dossier. Il avait voulu rassuré la population féminine de la ville en disant qu'ils avait une piste et qu'il appréhenderait sous peu le criminel._

_Mais il en fut tout autre._

_Le vendredi soir après avoir finis de remplir ses dossier, l'agent Lisbon était sur le point de monter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle eu juste le temps de frappé son agresseur avant que celui-ci ne l'assomme avec la matraque qu'il avait à la main. Mais elle reçus néanmoins un coup dans le visage qui l'étourdis quelque peu. Elle courut se caché derrière des voitures et chercha son téléphone pour appeler à l'aide quand celui-ci se mit à sonné. Elle lu alors le nom de l'appelant et souffla de mécontentement. Son consultant, c'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle décrocha quand même._

_J_ Lisbon, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_L_ Jane c'est pas le moment._

_J_ Ecoutez moi avant de rouspéter, je crois que le tueur va s'en prendre à vous._

_L_ Jane, appelez la police, le tueur est là et votre pressentiment étais bon._

_J_ Quoi? Il est là où? Lisbon où êtes vous?_

_L_ Je suis toujours sur le parking du CBI et …._

_J_ Lisbon? Lisbon vous êtes toujours là? LISBON!_

_Mais elle ne pouvait plus répondre, l'homme était arrivé par derrière et lui avait donné un coup dans la nuque. Jane qui était toujours au bout de la ligne entendis alors les gémissement de sa patronne, gémissement de douleur, et l'homme lui dire à quel point il la trouvé belle et come il était dommage qu'il faille la tuer. Mais que c'était mieux ainsi._

_Le sang de Jane se mit à bouillir de colère. Il ne laisserait pas ce taré s'en prendre à elle. Il courut à sa voiture et fonça au CBI, ne faisant pas attention aux limitations de vitesse. Il avait peur, peur pour la jeune femme qu'il avait apprit à apprécié bien plus qu'en tant que patronne. C'était une amie qui avait une grande place dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Pas comme il avait perdu sa famille._

_Par chance, il n'habitait pas trop loin et il arriva rapidement sur les lieux de l'agression. Il sortit de sa voiture et entrepris de retrouvé la jeune femme et le tueur avant que celui-ci ne commettent l'irréparable. Il avait toujours son téléphone à la main et pouvait entendre ce qui se passé pour Lisbon. Et ça ne présagé rien de bon. Il entendait la jeune femme pleurer et supplier, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse supplier qui que se soit de ne pas lui faire du mal. Mais après tout, elle était une femme sans défense à ce moment même et qui risquait de mourir après avoir été violé. A cette pensé, Jane accéléra sa marche en écoutant le silence du parking, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les gémissement de son amie, non loin de lui. Il courut à en perdre haleine et il les retrouva derrière une voiture, l'homme allongé sur la jeune femme dont le chemisier avait été arraché, laissant voir sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait de façon anarchique. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vu et cela joua en sa faveur. Il ramassa la matraque de l'homme qu'il avait laissé au sol pour avoir les mains libres. Il donna un violent oups sur la tête de l'homme qui s'effondra sur la pauvre Lisbon qui pleurait toujours. Il le souleva et le jeta plus loin, aucun risque qu'il se réveille avant longtemps. Il se précipita alors sur la jeune femme et l'aida à se relevé. Mais celle-ci eu peur en sentant ses mains sur ses épaules et cria en se reculant._

_J_ Lisbon, c'est moi, Jane._

_L_ ….._

_J_ Je ne vous ferais pas de mal._

_L_ Jane….._

_J_ Oui, c'est moi. Venez._

_Il retira sa veste qu'il déposa avec d'infinis précaution sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'accrocha alors à son veston et se mis à pleuré un peu plus contre lui. Jane se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais il se détendis bien vite et tenta de la calmer de son mieux._

C'est grâce à cette enquête qu'une relation de confiance s'était installé entre les deux collègues. Relation qui évolua au fil des ans en sentiments plus tendre de la part de l'un et l'autre sans que jamais aucun d'eux ne se l'avoue ni ne l'avoue à l'autre.

Et là il se dit qu'il devait absolument la retrouvé. Parce qu'elle était sa patronne, son amie et surtout parc qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Il entendit alors des coup à la porte. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt entrèrent dans sa chambre avec des mines sombres.

C_ Jane il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose à propos de Lisbon et tu ne va pas aimé.

**A SUIVRE**

**Et voilà pour ce soir, mais la suite très vite, promis, peut-être pas demain mais en début de semaine prochaine.**

**A bientôt mes fans, lol…..**


	8. Révélations: Partie 1

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m 'excusé du retard de poste. J'attendais que ma Bêta me renvois mes chapitres corrigés mais hélas elle est très occupée.**

**Alors, avec son accord, je vous poste la suite sans corrections, pardonnez moi pour les fautes.**

**Ensuite, depuis que mon père est partis en vacances je me retrouve seule pour gérer la maison et mes frères en plus de mon travail.**

**Ma connexion internet connait des problèmes en ce moment et la faire rétablir me coute assez cher. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il rentre.**

**MandyNormande:**** je ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir pas encore corrigé mes chapitres. Je comprends que tu sois fatiguée avec toutes les fics que tu écris en ce moment c'est bien normale.**

**J'adore toutes tes fics et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de « Trilogie en Rouge ». Prends ton temps pour les corrections.**

**Filament-de-lune:**** merci. Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fics avec des enlèvements, et j'espère que la mienne sort un peu du lot. Je ne suis pas un super écrivain mais j'essaye tout de même d'intéresser mes lecteurs. Finir un chapitre en suspens peut inciter à lire la suite, du moins c'Est-ce que je pense et souhaite pour ma fic.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.**

**AthayaAngy:**** j'ai bien peur de te décevoir lorsque tu aura lu ce chapitre. Il est vrai que transformer Jane en chevalier au secours de sa belle me démange mais….. Enfin tu va voir.**

**Pour nos vacances, j'espère vraiment que mes problèmes vont s'arranger pour que je puisse venir. Je te tiens au courant, pris pour que tout aille bien. Et régale toi avec cette suite….**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture….**

Cho se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la chambre, il fixait Jane avec un regard qui en disait long. Ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre serait dure à encaissé pour le consultant, il le savait. Il avait hésité avant de prendre sa décision de tout révéler à son ami, mais il le devait, même si cela le bouleverserait à coup sure. Jane ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Mais en le voyant allongé dans son lit, couvert d'ecchymoses, des perfusions reliées à son bras, avec son visage inquiet, il doutait de pouvoir le faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de douté mais là, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il se tourna vers ses collègues, restés en retrait pour avoir leur avis. Les deux autres, bien que conscient de la souffrance que ressentirait leur ami après toutes ces révélations, lui lancèrent un regard d'encouragement.

Alors, il prit sn courage à deux mains et se lança.

C_ Jane , nous avons des choses à te dire.

J_ Cho écoute….

C_ Non, laisse moi finir. Ce que je vais te dire va surement te faire mal mais il faut que tu le sache, c'est important. C'est au sujet de Lisbon.

J_ Je le sais Cho, je sais déjà tout, tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre.

C_ Comment ça tu ais tout?

Les autres se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur regard sur le consultant dont les yeux étaient voilés de tristesse. Il savait tout sur l'enlèvement de Lisbon, mais savait-il absolument tout? Et comment pouvait-t-il savoir?

Van Pelt fit un pas en avant et s'appuya sur le rebord du lit. Elle baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva pour croisé ceux de son ami. Et là elle su qu'il ne savait pas tout. Elle n'était peut-être pas mentalist mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails sur l'enlèvement de leur patronne. Une partie qui avait été cachée dans le dossier de la jeune femme, à sa demande lors de son entrée au CBI. Mais grâce à ses talents en informatique, elle avait réussis à trouvé tous les codes et à déverrouillé le dossier.

Elle se décida donc à en faire part à Jane, lui ne devait surement pas avoir eu accès à ce dossier.

VP_ Jane, ce que Cho veux te dire, c'est que… il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur cette affaire… des choses que tu n'imagine même pas.

J_ Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

VP_ Ok, alors voilà, tu sais déjà pour l'enlèvement de la boss quand elle était petite. Tu sais aussi qu'elle a disparut plus d'un an. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a subit durant sa séquestration, et personne ne le sais puisqu'elle n'a pas voulu en parlé à l'époque. Mais elle est allé voir un psy plus tard, après le décès de son père, et là elle a finis par craqué et elle à tout avoué. Je te préviens que ça va pas être facile à entendre…

J_ Tourne pas autours du pot Grace, dis moi.

Corben était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures maintenant, et il attendait que sa femme rentre de la superette où elle était allée faire ses courses. Il savait qu'il allait la rendre encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il allait lui apprendre ce qu'il se passé, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir sa femme triste, mais depuis l'enlèvement de la petite Tessa 20 ans plus tôt, la pauvre femme avait du mal à retrouvé le sourire. Elle et l'enfant avaient été très proches par le passé. Après la mort brutale de madame Lisbon, ce fut sa femme qui s'occupa des enfants en quelque sorte. Elle essayé d'être présente pour eux autant que possible sans toutefois que le père ne s'en aperçoive. Ce dernier n'aimé pas l'attention que la femme portait à ses enfants. Il n'aimait pas le jugement des autres quand à sa façon d'éduqué les petits. Mais Madame Richmond ne le jugeait jamais, bien au contraire, elle avait toujours tenté de l'aidé au mieux. A l'époque son mari et monsieur Lisbon avaient été de grand amis, mais les hasards de la vie les avaient éloignés. La mort de madame Lisbon n'avait rien fait pour améliorées choses. C'est pourquoi Abby Richmond se faisait un devoir d'être présente autant que possible pour aidé les enfants dans les moments difficiles.

Corben aussi avait tenté d'aider les enfants mais son ami ne l'avait pas laissé faire et ils avaient eu une violente dispute. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Tessa disparus. Mais même après son retours chez elle, les choses n'avaient pas changées et sa femme continué de vouloir les aidé. Mais face au mutisme de la petite elle s'était résigné à abandonné.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laissé apparaître une vieille femme portant un gros sac en papier contenant ses courses. En avançant dans la maison elle remarqua la présence de son mari qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu ces deux derniers jours. Elle savait qu'il était venus en aide un quelqu'un deux jours plus tôt et que depuis il passait du temps avec cette personne à l'hôpital, mais elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passé en réalité.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage fermé de son époux, elle déposa son sac sur la table de la cuisine et s'installa sur la table basse devant l'homme qui ne releva même pas la tête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla enfin réalisé la présence de sa femme en face de lui. Il releva les yeux et lui prit les mains. Celle-ci, intriguée par le comportement de son mari, prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Corben prit la parole.

C_ Ma chérie, ça recommence….

A_ De quoi?

C_ Tessa à disparus….

A_ Non… ce n'est pas possible… pas encore…

C_ Malheureusement si et je crois bien que cette fois nous ne la reverrons pas.

Abby Richmond se laissa retombé contre le dossier du canapé, ne voulant pas y croire. Une fois de plus elle allait souffrir et une fois de plus Tessa souffrirait aussi. Elle se doutait comme son mari qu'elle ne reverrait surement pas la jeune femme que la petite Tessa était devenu. Elle laissa coulé quelques larmes le long de ses joues que son mari chassa du bout des doigts en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils se réconfortèrent l'un l'autre comme ça durant de longues minutes avant de se détachés. L'homme se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles mis que sa femme comprit facilement. Elle savait exactement de quoi il se parlait à lui-même et elle voulu encore une fois lui faire entendre raison.

A_ Il n'y est pour rien et tu le sais.

C_ Comment peux tu dire ça? Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas lui?

A_ Et toi, comment sais tu que c'est lui? As-tu la moindre preuve de sa culpabilité dans cette affaire? Déjà à l'époque il n'avait rien fait de mal.

C_ Et pourtant la police est remonté jusqu'à lui, c'est qu'il y avait forcément des preuves contre lui.

A_ Je te prouverais qu'il n'a rien fait.

Et sur ce elle quitta la pièce en laissant le pauvre homme seule avec ses sombres pensées.

Jane regardait toujours Van Pelt. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait laissé sans voix. Mais comment n'avait-il jamais rien su de tout ça? Lui, le prétendu mentalist à qui n'échappé avait bien du mal à lire en la personne de Térésa Lisbon. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir la souffrance en elle. Et pourtant, il était capable de le voir en n'importe qui. Mais voilà, Lisbon n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était sa patronne, son amie et surtout la femme qu'il aimé. Après toutes ces révélations, il se demandait comment elle avait réussis à devenir la jeune femme aussi équilibré et douce qu'il connaissait. Lui avait encore du mal avec son passé, mais elle n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Il s'en voulu alors de son comportement certaine fois et se promit que dès qu'elle serait de retours tout ceci serait finis. Il deviendrait le consultant rêvé de tout chef d'unité. Mais avant, il la prendrait dans ses bras et lui avouerait tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Il se tourna vers les trois autres qui n'avaient pas bougés, attendant sa réaction.

Il prit enfin la parole.

J_ Et qu'est-il devenus par la suite?

R_ Il est mort avant la naissance. Elle était trop jeune et en trop mauvais état pour que la grossesse aille à terme.

J_ Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas pu gérer tout ça à cette âge.

C_ Je le pense aussi.

V_ Moi j'ai encore du mal à croire et à réaliser tout ça. On a jamais rien vu….. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir eu une enfance aussi terrible.

J_ Mais la première fois qu'on s'est vu non plus tu ne te doutait pas de mon passé.

VP_ C'est vrai.

J_ Les gens peuvent être de très bons acteurs lorsqu'il s'agis de se protéger. Même moi qui suis mentalist et qui sais lire dans les gens je n'ais rien vu. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Ils gardèrent le silences quelques minutes, comme s'il rendaient hommage au courage dont avait fait preuve leur amie, puis tentèrent d'exploité toutes les pistes de son précédent enlèvement pour pouvoir localisé la jeune femme. Jane savait bien qu'étant donné les nombreuses blessures qu'avait Lisbon quand il était parti il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour la retrouvé.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que lui-même était de retours et il devait faire vite pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse être soignée au plus vite et surtout pour qu'il puisse la revoir et la reprendre dans ses bras et l'embrassé encore une fois. Maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, il ne pouvait plus s'en passé. Il l'aimait tant. Il avait enfin réussis à faire le deuil de sa famille grâce à elle, il voulait pouvoir en profité avec elle….

A suivre…..


	9. Révélations: Partie 2

_**Je m'excuse du retard pour poster ma fic. J'ai pourtant bien avancé dans son écriture mais je sais pas, peut-être la flemme de poster. Enfin bon, c'est chose faite maintenant.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, encore des révélations, comme son nom l'indique. J'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant, mais au vu des commentaires, je dirais qu'il n'y a plus qu'une personne à suivre cette fic et je voudrais la remercier pour ça.**_

_**AthayaAngy:**__** merci d'être toujours présente malgré l'attente entre chaque chapitre. J'ai hâte d'être Lundi pour pouvoir commencer nos deux semaines de folies, enfin pas trop quand même. Vive les vacances avec ma meilleures amie.**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

Térésa Lisbon se réveilla de nouveau dans la cave. Elle se demandait ce qu' avait bien pu se passé mais rien ne lui revint. La seule chose dont elle avait le souvenir était d'avoir tenté de fuir avec son kidnappeur. Enfin, un de ses kidnappeur. Elle se souvenait de ses paroles d'excuses, il avait tenté de l'aider à fuir l'en fer dans lequel il l'avait conduit. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Le complice était revenus plus tôt que prévu et les avait empêché de quitter la cabane. Et puis il y avait eu un coup de feu. Après ça, le trou noir. Mais si elle était là c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis. Cela voulait aussi dire que c'était le mauvais kidnappeur qui avait gagné et qu'elle était à présent seule face à lui. L'autre ne pourrait plus lui venir en aide.

Elle prit soudain conscience d'une chose, la cave dans laquelle elle se trouvait était différente de celle d'avant. Il y avait encore moins de lumière et elle était confortablement installée sur un lit et non pas sur un tas de tissus miteux. Il faisait moins froid aussi et ses vêtements avaient été remplacer par d'autre, en bien meilleur état.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais une douleur à l'épaule l'en empêcha. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua un bandage à son bras gauche. Et là tout lui revint. Le second kidnappeur avait tirer, mais la balle l'avait traversé avant de se logé dans le corps de son sauveur. Il s'était effondré au sol, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle avait perdue connaissance à ce moment-là. Et maintenant elle était de nouveau prisonnière. Le pire risquait d'arrivé. Celui qui la retenait était pire que l'autre, bien plus dangereux et bien plus effrayant.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle comprit alors qui il était. Et le remord l'envahis. Tous les souvenirs de son précédent enlèvement vingt ans plus tôt affluèrent à son esprit. Le pauvre bougre qui était mort pour l'aider n'était en rien responsable la première fois et part son silence elle l'avait condamné. Il était normal qu'il ai voulu se venger. Mais elle ne lui pardonné pas pour autant ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en été physiquement prit à elle, et à Jane aussi. Il les avait fait souffrir tous les deux, et ça elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublié.

Elle fut coupé dans ses souvenirs par la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Une silhouette la franchis et se dirigea vers elle. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, il portait un masque, mais elle pouvait sentir la colère qui émané de lui. La rage de cette homme envers elle. Mais pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant, qu'avait-elle pu faire pour mérité autant de colère? Elle ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce masque et à vrai dire elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir d'ici et retrouvé sa vie d'avant, ses amis, son travail, sa famille et Jane. Patrick Jane. Le seul pour lequel elle s'inquiétait encore, malgré qu'il soit enfin en sécurité elle ne pouvait s'empêché de se faire du soucis pour lui. Qu'allait-il faire une fois sortis de l'hôpital? Surement une bêtise. Il allait vouloir la retrouvé et se mettre de nouveau en danger. Il ne savait pas faire attention à lui-même, il fallait toujours qu'il fonce tête la première dans les problèmes, et en général c'est elle qui le sortait des ennuis. Mais dans le cas présent, elle ne pourrait rien faire car elle avait elle-même besoin qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Mais elle avait confiance en ses collègues, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby, ils empêcheraient Jane de faire n'importe quoi, ils seront là pour le ramené sur le droit chemin. Et à eux quatre ils trouveront un moyen de l'aidé. Ils la sortiront de là. Il fallait qu'elle garde espoir.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ce mot, espoir. Elle avait enté d'en avoir depuis le début, mais à chaque fois que les choses semblaient s'arrangées, tout basculé. L'espoir quitté peu à peu son esprit pour faire place à la résignation. Elle ne sortirait jamais de cet enfer, pas en vie en tout cas. Elle allait mourir avant d'être retrouvé, de ça elle en était certaine.

Alors, pour ne pas sombré un peu plus dans la dépression, elle visualisa son équipe. Chacun d'eux était un membre de s « famille », ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux sur cette Terre, avec ses trois frères. Elle les aimé tous énormément mais n'avait jamais osé le leur dire. Et maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Elle n'aurai certainement plus la chance de le faire et ils ne le sauront jamais. La seule personne à avoir un aperçu de ses sentiments était Jane, et ils n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le temps d'approfondir les chose. Comme elle aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière et profité de lui, passé du temps au restaurant ou tout simplement passé des soirées dans ses bras. Oh oui, se trouvé dans ses bras comme quelques jours plus tôt, les blessures en moins bien sure. Pouvoir le serrer contre elle, s'enivré de son parfum. Mais tout ça n'arrivera jamais, elle le savait pertinemment, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

L'homme s'était rapproché d'elle, et à présent il se trouvait juste à côté du lit. Il se pencha vers elle, sachant bien qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait l'effet de surprise et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il lui souffla dans le coup et la jeune femme sursauta violement, arrachant un rire méchant à son ravisseur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en s'éloignant le plus qu'elle le pouvait de lui. Choses difficile étant donné qu'il continué de s'approcher, en grimpant sur le lit. Elle fut bientôt contre le mur et ne pouvait plus bouger, de peur et parce que l'homme la maintenait par les épaules.

X_ Tu as peur n'est-ce pas?

Il se délectait de la voir ainsi effrayée. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Pour elle il en était tout autre. Elle se rappelait aussi de choses, mais les souvenirs n'étaient pas bons, bien au contraire. Elle se rappelait de son premier enlèvement.

Une sensation étrange, comme si cet homme et celui qui l'avait enlevé enfant était le même. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était il y a tellement longtemps.

L'homme la regardait réfléchir, il savait très bien à quoi elle pensé, et il en était de plus en plus content. Elle n'allait pas tardé à se rappelé de qui il était. Il attendait ce moment avec une impatience non dissimulée. Il scrutait le visage de la jeune femme. Celui-ci changeait au fur et à mesure que les événements passé lui revenaient en mémoire. Et soudain, tout fut clair.

L_ C'est vous…..

X_ Il t'en a fallut du temps ma belle Térésa. Et oui, c'est moi. Je t'ais manqué?

L_ Oh que non.

Elle n'osait pas en dire plus de peur de représailles de la peur de l'homme qui avait gâché sa vie. Elle se rappelait que lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle osait lui répondre il la frappait et bien pire encore. Maintenant elle était une adulte, cetre mais une adulte blessée qui ne pourrait pas se défendre convenablement. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être brutale lorsqu'il était contrarié, il lui fallait donc la jouer diplomate. Lui faire croire qu'elle était encore trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait lui donné confiance en lui-même. Ainsi elle pourrait gagné du temps. S'il sentait qu'il avait de l'emprise sur elle, alors il serait moins souvent sur son dos et elle aurait peut-être une chance de tenté une évasion. Si elle parvenait à reprendre des forces. Rien n'était encore gagné mais elle savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de se rétablir un peu. Il était peut-être un monstre de cruauté et de violence, mais il aimé aussi la voir se débattre pour sauver sa vie. Il adoré avoir du pouvoir sur elle et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle lui résistait physiquement quand il s'en prenait à elle qu'il avait l'impression d'être un homme. Mais elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

L'homme se redressa, fit face à la petite fille qui était devenus une ravissante jeune femme et l'admira. Elle avait beaucoup changé, il aurait aimé être auprès d'elle durant sa transformation d'enfant à adulte, mais une personne l'en avait empêchait. Il allait les faire payer tous les deux. Il prendrait du plaisir à les voir souffrir puis mourir ensemble. Ce serait l'étape ultime de sa vengeance. Mais pour ça il allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Il fallait que Lisbon reprenne des force et qu'il ramène le consultant qui était parvenu à fuir. Il savait très bien où le trouver, mais il lui laissé encore du temps. Il le laissait se rétablir et ensuite il le ramènerait.

Il quitta la pièce au bout de quelques minutes. Il avait fait son effet auprès de la jeune femme et il était plus que ravis. Encore quelques semaines et il aurait enfin sa vengeance. Dans quelques semaines ils seraient tous les trois réunis et à ce moment-là les masques allaient tombés. Il révèlerait enfin sa véritable identité. Il avait attendu si longtemps de pouvoir le faire qu'il était tout excitait, comme un enfant à l'approche de Noël. Il allait bientôt recevoir son cadeau et cette fois personne ne serait là pour faire échouer son plan.

Il sortis à reculons de la pièce, maintenant le contacte visuel avec la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, trop effrayé pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois puis referma la pièce, laissant la pauvre femme seule dans l'obscurité de sa cave.

L_ Mon dieu, ça va recommencé.

A SUIVRE…


	10. Des sentiments nouveaux

_**Je suis contente de voir que ma fic à encore des lecteurs. En même temps c'est de ma faute si tous le monde déserte je n'ais cas poster plus régulièrement.**_

_**Bon, je vais donc remédier à ça et poster plus souvent, j'ai beaucoup de chapitres en réserve donc…**_

_**Place maintenant aux réponses aux reviews.**_

_**Mump:**__** je suis contente de voir des nouveaux. Alors comme ça tu aime bien ma fic? Tant mieux ça me fais plaisir. Rassure toi plusieurs chapitre vont arrivé, mais durant les deux semaines à venir je serais en vacances, et le pire, sans internet, alors je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster. Mais j'espère que tu restera fidèle à ma fic quand même…..**_

_**Eliam Driliepere: **__**comment? Tu n'avais jamais vu ma fic avant? Pourtant elle est sur la première page du site…. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a d'autre beaucoup mieux écrite que la mienne, il est normal d'être passé à côté sans la voir, d'autant que je ne poste pas souvent. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qu j'espère te plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous…**_

Lisbon se trouvait toujours dans sa cave en attendant que Jane et les autres viennent la cherchés mais elle commençait a perdre espoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps n'en pouvait plus, elle avait de plus en plus de mal a tenir éveillée et elle se disait que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir les yeux tant ses souffrances étaient grandes. Elle ne parvenait même plus a avalé ce que lui apportait son kidnappeur, bien que celui-ci lui apporte de plus en plus souvent de quoi se nourrir. Elle tentait malgré tout de mangé pour garder des forces mais cela devenait difficile.

Mais une chose avait changé ces derniers temps, elle était beaucoup moins souvent torturée. Elle pouvait ainsi se remettre de ses tortures précédentes. Mais elle ne reprenait pas assez vite des forces. Elle ne savait plus du tout depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait la, encore moins depuis combien de temps Jane était partis. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait su qu'elle avait disparus depuis plus de quatre mois lorsque Jane était arrivé ici, il le lui avait dit lorsqu'il la soigné, mais depuis elle avait oublié.

Plus le temps passé et plus elle se demandait si elle aurait un jour la chance de revoir ses amis. Alors, dans ses moments de dépression, elle se laissait allé a rêver d'eux, de leurs enquêtes, mais surtout de Jane. Les prises de becs qu'ils avaient bien souvent lui manqués, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et cela donnait parfois de véritables disputes mais il finissaient toujours par se réconcilier devant la fameuse pizza de fin d'enquête. C'Était ces moments-la qui manquaient le plus a la jeune femme. Et comme bien souvent lorsqu'elle repensait a Jane, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, elle ne parvenait pas a les contrôlées, elle aimait tellement Jane que de penser a cet homme lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle souffrait physiquement de pars ses blessures et émotionnellement a cause de la séparation subite d'avec le mentalist. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant de mourir mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pensé a lui. Chaque soir elle priait pour qu'il se remette vite et bien de ses propres tortures, celles qui lui avaient été infligeait lorsqu'il avait a mainte reprise tentait de la protéger. Elle se rappelait encore de cette fois de ce qu'il avait subit le soir de sa capture.

FLASH-BACK

_Lisbon se trouvait encore allongée sur son lit, elle ne parvenait plus a se redressée, même contre le mur derrière elle. Jane se tenait lui, de l'autre cote de la chambre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici il ne lui avait pas adresser un mot. La façon dont le kidnappeur avait traité Lisbon l'avait en quelque sorte perturber. La voir allongeait sur ce lit, menottes aux poignés, le regard a la fois heureux et triste. Elle semblait avoir tellement souffert durant sa détention qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Il avait tout fait pour la retrouvée et maintenant que c'était fait il se rendait compte que son plan tombé a l'eau et qu'il fallait donc qu'il en trouve un autre, et rapidement._

_Mais ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé c'était la façon dont l'homme avait frappé la jeune femme, et la façon dont il l'avait touché, passant ses mains sur le corps meurtris de sa patronne qui ne parvenait pas a se défaire de son emprise. Le voir lui arrachait ses vêtements, la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider…. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. En attendant, ils étaient tous les deux dans cette cave moisie, chacun a un bout de la pièce, n'osant pas se regardait, lui pars culpabilité, elle pars honte._

_Finalement, ce fut Jane qui rompis le silence lorsqu'il s'approcha de la jeune femme un peu trop silencieusement, ce qui la fit sursautée et se recroquevillée un peu plus sur son lit._

_J_ Lisbon, je suis navré de ce qui vous est arrivé, je…_

_L_ Jane…. Ne dites rien._

_J_ Mais j'aurais du faire quelque chose, intervenir…. Je n'sais pas moi, agir…_

_L_ Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière._

_Elle avait dit ca tout en se rapprochant de l'homme, lentement comme si elle avait peur de lui. Jane l'avait remarqué mais il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, la laissant allé a son rythme. Il voulait qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui, et après ce qu'elle avait enduré avec l'autre, il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Mais du temps justement il n'en avait pas. Il savait qu'ils devaient faire vite car l'état de la jeune femme se dégradait rapidement mais il ne voulait pas la brusqué car sinon elle se refermerait et il serait alors encore plus difficile de l'aidé a surmonter ce qu'elle avait subit._

_Lorsqu'enfin elle fut a mis chemin, il se leva et se rapprocha lui aussi d'elle. Il lu dans son regard qu'elle avait peur mais il su que ce n'était pas de lui. Une fois devant elle, il rapprocha sa main de son visage, lentement, dans un mouvement calculé. Il la déposa sur sa joue et la lui caressa. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et déposa sa main sur celle de son ami. celui-ci se rapprocha encore jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Lisbon se laissa faire et se resserra encore contre le torse de l'homme qui sourit de son initiative. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. A chaque fois qu'elle était triste ou qu'elle avait besoin de parler, il répondait présent. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Les mots étaient inutiles entre eux, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Pas besoin de longs discours, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Et se retrouvé ainsi, entourait de ses bras puissants après ce qu'elle avait vécus lui faisait le plus grand bien. _

_La seule chose qui aurait pu rendre cet instant encore plus beau aurait été de se trouver ailleurs que dans cette cave. A cette pensée, une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, qui finis sa course sur la chemise de son consultant. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme et lui remonta le visage en plaçant son pouce sous son menton. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux si verts et si triste de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas._

_J_ Lisbon, ça va allé, tentât-il de la rassuré. Nous allons sortir d'ici, tous les deux._

_L_ J'en doute Jane, je suis bien trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit._

_J_ Ne parlez pas ainsi, je n'aime pas votre côté défaitiste._

_L_ Désolée, mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous échapper si je ne suis même pas capable de me lever._

_J_ Je suis là, je vous aiderez, n'en doutez pas._

_L_ Merci Jane mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine._

_Elle tenta de s'écarter de lui mais il ne la laissa pas faire, au contraire, il la maintint encore plus fort contre lui. Elle se débattit un peu au début, puis se laissa aller. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle, mais une autre part d'elle ne voulait pas se séparer de l'homme. Elle avait encore bien trop besoin de le sentir contre elle, sa peur ne s'éloigné de son esprit que lorsqu'il la tenait ainsi. Alors elle ne tenta plus de résister et finis par s'endormir dans les bras d'un Jane perturbé par le comportement de sa patronne qu'il ne connaissait pas sous un jour aussi peu combatif._

_Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours étroitement lié à son consultant qui s'était également endormis. Elle l'observa, il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Mais son sommeil n'était pas paisible, loin de là. Elle voyait ses yeux bouger à une vitesse folle sous ses paupières closes, son rêve ne devait pas être calme. Elle le sentis alors bouger dans ses bras, elle se redressa donc de peur de recevoir un coup par inadvertance. Soudain, il se redressa brusquement en hurlant._

_J_ Lisbon, noooonnnnn!_

_L_ Jane, jane calmez vous._

_Lisbon tentait de le calmer tant bien que mal mais le mentalist ne se réveillait pas. Il était encore bien trop prit dans son mauvais rêve. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitaient autours de lui et, s'en le vouloir, son pieds s'abattit dans le ventre de Lisbon qui lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur, ce qui eu pour effet de le sortir du sommeil._

_J_ Teresa._

_L_ Ouche!_

_J_ Teresa ça va? Oh mon dieu je vous ai fait mal._

_L_ Non…. Ça va je… vous n'y êtes pour rien._

_J_ Si, je ….. Je vous ai fait mal en me réveillant brusquement._

_L_ Vous faisiez un mauvais rêve, vous n'avez pas voulus me blesser. Ca va aller._

_Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon et souleva le bas de sa chemise. A ce geste, la jeune femme se braqua en se reculant. Les souvenirs des tortures de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Jane s'en aperçus, relâcha le bout de chemise et s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, elle ne voulait pas blesser son ami, qui depuis peu devenait plus dans son cœur._

_Elle souleva elle-même la chemise pour que le consultant puisse voir son ventre. En effet il y avait un gros hématome sur le bas de son ventre. Il passa sa main sur le bleu tout doucement, il sentit les frissons de la jeune femme et souris. Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Quelques larmes de douleur brillaient dans ses yeux mais également autre chose qu'il avait du mal à identifier._

_La jeune femme le regardait. Elle avait envi de se serrait de nouveau dans ses bras, comme quelques heures plus tôt mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Comment allait-il réagir si elle tentait une telle chose? Allait-il la repoussé? Ou alors accepterait-il son étreinte? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponses._

_Jane profita de son moment de réflexion pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'assis à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse._

_J_ Cessez de vous torturé Lisbon. _

_L_ Pardon?_

_J_ Je vois bien que vous vous posez des questions, alors cessez tout de suite._

_L_ Et que voulez-vous que je fasse?_

_J_ Venez dans mes bras._

_Elle le regarda avec surprise, un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres lui indiquait qu'il était sérieux et elle se rapprocha alors de lui. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y lova avec plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant._

**Fin du FLASH-BACK**

Ce moment de calme et de sérénité lui avait fait du bien et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait prit la décision de l'aider à fuir, mais sans elle. Ca lui avait fait mal de se séparer de lui mais il le fallait.

A présent, seule dans sa cave, fatiguée, douloureuse de partout, elle pleurait Jane. Elle aurait tant voulus être de nouveau dans ses bras, la chaleur de son étreinte lui manquait plus que tout. Mais le savoir en sécurité avait plus d'importance que son bien être. Même si elle ne savait pas le revoir avant la fin, le fait d'avoir pu partager des instants comme ceux-ci avec lui….. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle en aurait été si heureuse. Alors elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait. Aucun homme n'avait été aussi doux, tendre, compréhensif avec elle. Jane avait été le seul à lui faire ressentir de telles émotions. Et pour ça elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Ainsi elle pouvait s'imaginer dans ses bras et se sentir mieux. Elle finis par s'endormir en rêvant de son beau consultant.

A suivre…

_**Je pars demain matin en vacances, pas internet où je vais. Mais j'essaierais de me connecter dans un cyber café de temps en temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Je ne pars que deux semaines, mais c'est long deux semaines sans internet quand on a l'habitude d'y allé tous les jours…..**_

_**Pensez aux reviews….**_


	11. Aveux

_Je vous poste un autre chapitre maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Je suis gentille ce matin. Et ce soir vous en aurez un autre, peut-être même deux. Si j'ai le temps j'en posterais encore un demain matin avant mon départ._

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster le maximum de chapitres durant les vacances._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que Jane avait apprit une autre partie, et pas la plus facile à entendre, de l'enlèvement de sa patronne. Et à chaque mauvaises nouvelles il était plus difficile pour lui de s'apercevoir de son incapacité à lire en elle. Il s'était sentit coupable de la laissé là-bas, seule face à son ancien kidnappeur, mais il se sentait encore plus coupable depuis qu'il savait ce qu'avait entrainé sa précédente captivité. Il savait que l'homme allait s'en prendre une fois de plus à elle, il avait vu de quoi il était capable. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cet hôpital s'il voulait empêcher le pire d'arriver. Et ce n'était pas une jambe dans le plâtre qui allait l'en empêcher. Il trouverait bien un moyen de quitter cet hôpital et rien ni personne ne pourrait le retenir. La vie de Lisbon dépendait de lui et il le savait. Il était dans ce lit depuis maintenant plus de trois jours et il avait peur de ce qu'elle avait dû subir après son évasion. L'homme l'avait surement encore frappé ou pire…**

**Il savait que s'il demandait à Cho de l'aider à sortir d'ici, celui-ci ne voudrait pas. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à son arrivée. Il avait risqué sa vie une fois et cela avait mal tourné, il ne l'aiderait pas une deuxième. Rigsby était bien trop poule mouillé pour l'aidé et Grace bien trop à cheval sur le règlement. Il ne pouvait compté sur aucun de ses amis. Bien sure ils faisaient ça pour son bien, mais pour Jane, le fait de ne pas l'aider était plus un mal, qu'un bien. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ci et qu'il retourne à la cabane, mais pas seul. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un cette fois. Il était quand même blessé et il ne tiendrait pas seul sur ses jambes, même s'il « empruntait » une paire de béquille dans la réserve de l'hôpital. Ses autres blessures le faisaient encore souffrir.**

**Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Corben. Le vieil homme n'était pas venus la veille, préférant surement passer du temps avec sa famille. I ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, s'il avait eu une famille il aurait volontiers passé du temps avec elle. Hélas il n'avait personne, la seule qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille avait besoin de lui et il était dans l'incapacité de lui venir en aide.**

**Corben s'avança dans la pièce et posa un regard triste sur le consultant. On aurait dit qu'il avait un poids énorme sur le cœur et qu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Jane n'avait pas spécialement envi d'être le confident de qui que ce soit en ce moment mais il se dit que s'il savait écouter le vieil homme, alors celui-ci accepterait peut-être de l'aider.**

**Il lui indiqua donc le siège de libre à côté de son lit et lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il était à l'écoute. Corben le regarda avant de baisser les yeux. Ce qu'il allait dire à l'homme blond risquait fortement de brisé la récente amitié qui les liés.**

**Co_ Je vous doit des excuses monsieur Jane.**

**J_ Appelez moi Patrick et, pourquoi voulez-vous vous excusé?**

**Co_ Je ne vous ai pas tout dis au sujet de Terry.**

**J_ Que ne m'avez-vous pas dit, questionna Jane qui commencé à s'inquiété.**

**Co_ Je connait le kidnappeur…**

**J_ QUOI?**

**Co_ Oui je le connait et j'avais tellement honte que je n'ai rien dis. Il faut que vous compreniez que si j'avais parlé à l'époque ma famille aurait était soupçonnée.**

**J_ Mais comment avez-vous pu vous taire? La vie d'une fillette était en jeu, elle a souffert, a été torturée, battu et vio… violée.**

**Co_ Je… je ne savais pas je….. Si j'avais su j'aurais agis autrement.**

**J_ Et comment auriez vous réagis hein? Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour changer ça mais si vous connaissez le coupable vous auriez pu éviter qu'elle ne se fasse enlevé. Vous auriez du la protéger avant le drame puisque vous connaissiez son père.**

**Co_ Je m'en veux terriblement vous savez. Mais maintenant je peux faire quelque chose.**

**J_ Et qu'allez vous faire?**

**Co_ Vous dire le nom de celui qui l'a enlevé ou vous dire où vous pourrez le trouver, et Terry par la même occasion.**

**J_ Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt?**

**Corben se sentait vraiment mal à ce moment là. Il s'en voulait pour son absence de réactions dans le passé, mais plus encore de ne pas avoir pu empêcher un nouvel enlèvement de la jeune femme qu'il avait connu enfant. Si belle et si gentille petite fille qui avait vécus le pire drame à un âge aussi avancé.**

**Mais à présent il pouvait se rattrapé et lui venir en aide. Il avait enfin l'occasion de se racheter et il n'allait pas s'en priver.**

**Mais il voulait que toute l'équipe soit présente pour enfin révéler ses secrets. Il perdrait ainsi moins de temps et pourrait partir à la recherche de son amie, qui devait surement l'avoir oublié depuis le temps.**

**Il demanda alors à Jane de faire venir Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt afin de tout dire à l'ensemble de l'équipe. Jane, malgré son désir de savoir, convint qu'il était préférable de mettre tous le monde au courant en même temps.**

**Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que les autres n'arrivent. En effet, moins de trente minutes plus tard, tous le monde se trouvait dans la chambre du blond qui était de plus en plus impatient.**

**Corben se leva, regarda tour à tour chaque membre de l'équipe de Teresa, se disant qu'ils étaient certainement plus proche d'elle que sa propre famille. Plus proche et plus inquiet aussi. Ils feraient tout pour aider la jeune femme, au risque de mettre leur vie en péril, comme l'avait fait Patrick Jane quelques temps plus tôt.**

**En le regardant bien, il voyant dans le regard du consultant de la peur, de l'amour, de la tristesse et de l'impatience. Cet homme aimé la jeune femme de tout son cœur, ça se voyait parfaitement. Il se décida donc à leur révéler l'identité du kidnappeur.**

**Co_ Cet homme que vous recherchez, c'est….. C'est mon fils. **

**Tous restèrent sans voix face à cette révélations. Jamais ils ne se seraient douté d'une telle chose. Le propre fils du sauveur de Jane.**

**Alors un doute s'installa parmi le petit groupe. Doute qui se transforma rapidement en soupçon à l'égard du vieil homme. Finalement ce fut Cho qui osa poser la question qui brûlé les lèvres de tous ceux présent dans la pièce.**

**C_ Si votre fils est le coupable et que vous avez sauver Jane, qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un complice?**

**Co_ Je n'y suis pour rien je vous le jure.**

**R_ Que faisiez vous sur cette route au moment où Jane est sortis de la foret?**

**Co_ Je n'habite pas très loin de cette endroit.**

**Ma femme et moi avons déménagé suite à ce qui s'était passer il y a vingt ans. Nous ne supportions plus le regard des gens à notre encontre à cause des actions de notre fils. Pourtant il a toujours soutenus qu'il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Ma femme l'a cru mais moi pas.**

**VP_ Donc vous étiez là par hasard? **

**Co_ Parfaitement. Mais je peux vous dire une chose qui pourrait vous aider je pense.**

**C_ Nous vous écoutons.**

**Co_ Mon fil avait une vieille cabane dans le coi, où j'ai retrouvé monsieur Jane. Je pense que c'est là bas qu'il retiens votre collègue.**

**Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous s'active. Tous sauf Jane qui, malgré son envi de se joindre aux recherches, ne pouvait pas quitter son lit.**

**Rigsby lui promis de l'appelé une fois sur place mais qu'il devait être patient. Qu'ils allaient retrouvé Lisbon et la lui ramené. Jane se calma donc et se retrouva bientôt seul dans sa chambre avec le vieux Corben. L'homme n'osait plus regarder le blond, il avait peur de sa réaction face à ce qu'il venait de leur révéler. Il leur avait caché trop de choses importantes et à présent il avait peur que ce ne soit trop tard pour la jeune femme. Il savait qu'en prison son fils avait développer une haine envers la jeune femme, haine qu'il ne pourrait assouvir qu'une fois libre. Et il n'avait pas mit longtemps à agir. Il savait ce que son fils risquait de faire, et pourtant il avait gardé le silence et à présent il s'en voulait terriblement. Si seulement il avait eu du courage il aurait pu éviter que l'histoire ne se répète. Mais l était lâche. Déjà à l'époque i n'avait pas osé parler. Les choses ne changeaient donc pas. Lâche il était, lâche il resterait.**

**Jane quand à lui, n'osait pas regarder l'homme qui se trouvé sur le fauteuil à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il était en colère. Il aurait pu empêché que tout cela n'arrive mais non, il avait eu peur et avait gardé le silence. Il avait l'impression de revivre la perte de sa famille, il ne voulait pas perdre Lisbon comme il avait perdu sa femme et sa petite fille. Si jamais il lui arrivait la moindre chose, plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà subit, il n'aurait de cesse de vouloir se venger. Question vengeance il s'y connaissait.**

**Les deux hommes attendaient avec impatience l'appel de l'agent Rigsby. Chacun craignant ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans la cabane. Trois jours que Jane se trouvait à l'hôpital, trois jours que Lisbon était seule avec un fou qui voulait une vengeance.**

**Les minutes défilées, pas assez vite pour Jane qui sentait comme un étau se resserrer autours de son cœur à chaque tour que faisait l'aiguille sur le cadran de l'horloge accroché au dessus de la porte de sa chambre.**

**Soudain, le calme de la pièce fut brisé par une sonnerie. Le portable de Jane n'eu pas le temps de sonné une seconde fois que le consultant l'avait déjà ouvert et attendait que Rigsby l'informe de leur découverte.**

**J_ Alors, elle est là?**

**Le visage de Jane se décomposa en entendant la réponse de Rigsby. Il lâcha le téléphone qui s'écrasa au sol, ses yeux s'embuchèrent de larmes qi se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Sa respiration devint haletante et il finis par perdre connaissance sous le regard inquiet de Corben qui hurla à l'aide.**

**A suivre….**


	12. Les résultats

_**Je rentre du travail et que vois-je? Des commentaires à ma fic, oh que je suis contente. Je suis encore plus motivé pour poster la suite, mais ce sera sans doute le dernier chapitre avant deux semaines, sauf si je trouve un point WiFi là où je vais. Dans le cas contraire il vous faudra être patient.**_

_**Eliam Driliepere:**__** j'ai encore du mal avec ton pseudo, je sais pas où tu l'as trouva mais au moins tu es sur que personne n'aura le même. Enfin je suis pas là pour ça, juste pour te remercié de ton commentaire qui me fais encore plaisir. Tu as découvert « The Mentalist» comment? Moi c'est ma meilleure amie, AthayaAngy qui me l'a fait découvrir. Comme la série « Fringe » aussi. Je sais pas si tu regarde cette autre série, elle est super et j'écris également une fic dessus. Mais elle n'est pas encore sur le site. Pour le moment on ne peut la trouvé que sur le Forum de la série.**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.**_

_**AthayaAngy:**__** et un autre chapitre avant notre virée de deux semaines à la mer. Je me doute que tu lis encore ma fic même si tu ne me laisse pas de commentaires sur le site, merci MSN. Donne moi ton avis sur celui-là. Il y en a encore 5 en stock. Bisous ma chérie et à demain….**_

_**Maintenant place à la lecture….**_

Cho se trouvait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Après la découverte du corps du fils de Corben, les agents du CBI avaient fait faire des prélèvements de sang et des photos de la scène de crime. Ils avaient eu les résultats des analyses de sang et cela n'était pas bon.

Il s'avéré que le sang retrouvé avec celui de Stan Richmond était celui de l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Ils furent tous sous le choc en lisant la feuille que leur avait remise le laborantin. Et au vu de la quantité de sang retrouvé, la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir si elle n'était pas soigné très rapidement.

D'autres analyses avaient pu leur dire qu'elle avait également été abuser lors de sa captivité. Ils le redoutaient tous, mais de l'apprendre avec certitude faisait mal. C'était de leur amie dont il était question. Ils savaient bien qu'ils devaient faire comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle enquête, mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Même Cho, qui pourtant restait professionnel en n'importe quelle circonstance, avait du mal. Il travaillait avec Lisbon depuis tellement d'années que de savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré tous ces derniers mois lui faisait mal, très mal.

Van Pelt avait éclaté en sanglots lorsque son collègue avait lu les résultats. Elle était beaucoup trop sensible et comme il était question de Lisbon, elle souffrait encore plus que pour toutes les enquêtes qu'elle avait mené jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs, la patronne le lui avait fait le reproché une fois de trop s'investir émotionnellement dans chaque enquête, que ce n'était pas bon pour elle et que si elle ne changeait pas sa vision des choses, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ce service. La rousse faisait son possible depuis lors pour ne pas montré ses sentiments, mais là elle ne pouvait plus rien cacher. C'était beaucoup trop difficile.

Rigsby lui ne disait rien mais versait quand même quelques larmes en soutenant son ex petite amie. Malgré le fait qu'il en imposait avec sa grande taille, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de sensible lui aussi. Et de savoir les tortures imposées à sa patronne, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, n'importe quoi plutôt que de la laissé souffrir ainsi. Elle avait une grande importance pour lui.

Et ils se retrouvaient tous là, assis dans cette salle d'attente, pour avoir des nouvelles de Jane. En effet, suite à l'appel de Rigsby, le consultant avait fait une sorte d'attaque et depuis les médecins s'occupaient de lui. Cela faisait à présent trois heures et toujours aucunes nouvelles.

Corben se tenait un peu en retrait des autres. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour les actions de son fils. Mais il était également en deuil. Ce même fils était mort, et même s'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis que Stan avait fait de la prison, il n'en restait pas moins son fils.

Et il aurait la lourde tache de l'annoncé à son épouse qui en ferait surement une dépression. C'est pourquoi il préféré attendre des nouvelles d consultant avant de rentrer chez lui affronté la réalité.

Une heure de plus passa. Toujours rien. Aucun médecin n'était venus les voir. Ils commençaient tous à avoir peur. Était-ce si grave pour que personne ne vienne les avertir de l'état de leur ami? Surement. Et cela n'aidait pas à calmer leurs nerfs. Bien au contraire.

Soudain, le silence fut rompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'agent Cho qui se leva, s'éloigna puis répondis à l'appel. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, ses collègues pouvaient voir l'expression de son visage changer. Quelques minutes encore puis il remis le téléphone dans sa poche. Il resta un instant à l'écart, les yeux dans le vague, puis rejoignis les autres. Une annonce à leur faire.

C_ C'était la scientifique. D'après les différents prélevés effectuaient dans la cabane, notamment sur le lit, il y aurait deux ravisseur.

R_ Deux? Mais dans ce cas ça veut dire que Lisbon se trouve avec le second et que ce n'est pas elle qui a tuer le fils de monsieur Richmond.

C_ Non.

VP_ Alors elle n'a pas réussis à se sauver.

C_ Non.

R_ Donc elle est encore en danger.

C_ Oui.

R_ Autre chose? Ca t'as pas pris dix minutes pour apprendre seulement ça?

C_ Non. Ils ont également retrouvé des traces de sperme sur les draps.

R_ On savait déjà ça.

C_ Mais pas à qui appartient ce sperme.

VP_ C'est vrai. Et à qui i appartient?

C_ Il appartient à ….

Le médecin arriva à ce moment là. Ils laissèrent de côté les résultats pour écouter le patricien. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, signe qu'il allait leur annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous, y compris Corben qui était très inquiet pour son nouvel ami.

M_ Votre ami à fait une attaque suite à un trop grand stress. Son cœur nous a lâché durant quelques minutes mais nous avons réussis à le faire repartir. Malheureusement son cerveau à été privé d'oxygène durant ce laps de temps. Cela à entrainé un coma.

VP_ Quand va-t-il se réveiller?

M_ A ce stade je ne peux pas vous répondre. Tout dépend de lui, s'il veut ou non se réveiller. Tous se que nous pouvons faire c'est surveiller ses constantes. Je vous conseillerais aussi d'être présent pour lui, il a besoin de soutien. Les comateux peuvent nous entendre et de savoir ses amis près de lui peut l'aider à revenir plus vite. Je suis navré mais je dois retourner auprès de mes patients.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et repartis travailler.

Les trois agents et le vieil homme n'avaient plus dit un mots suite aux paroles du médecin. Jane dans le coma, rien n'aurait u être pire, si ce n'est de retrouver Lisbon morte. Mais ça ils se promirent que ça n'arriverait pas. Ils allaient la retrouvé, elle seule pourrait ramener Jane parmi eux. S'il sentait la présence de la jeune femme, alors il se réveillerait plus vite. Il fallait qu'ils la retrouve et vite, autant pour lui que pour elle.

A suivre…..


	13. Six mois plus tard

_**Me revoilà après de très bonnes vacances, je reviens toute bronzé et j'adore ça, dommage que ça ne tienne pas longtemps. Enfin bref, je suis pas là pour vous parler de mes vacances, qui étaient vraiment supers en passant, soleil plage et baignade mais pas trop l'eau était froide.**_

_**Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 13 de ma fic et vous promettant de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque chapitres mais je suis tombée sur des fics vraiment supers et l'auteur se reconnaitra surement si je dis « ce que Jane veut….. », alors?**_

_**Maintenant place aux réponses aux commentaires:**_

_**Silhara:**__** je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, vraiment, ça me fais plaisir. Mais crois moi les tiennes sont dix fois mieux que les miennes. Je ne suis pas un si bon ecrivain alors que toi, tu as vraiment du talent. J'attends avec impatience que tu poste d'autres fics..**_

_**Eliam driliepere:**__** j'arrive toujours pas à me faire à ton pseudo, il veut dire un truc en particulier? Désolée pour l'attente, je suis revenus il y à une semaine mais j'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant car j'ai eu un petit problème de santé, rien de bien méchant mais je suis dans l'incapacité de voir correctement, je suis presque aveugle de l'œil gauche, mais ça va surement passer, d'après le médecin faut avoir confiance et garder ESPOIR.**_

_**Castiela:**__** ooooooooooooooooooooooooh siiiiiiiii, je laisse toujours du suspens à la fin de mes chapitre, va falloir s'y faire. Mais je ne laisserais plus autant d'attente entre chaque poste.**_

_**Ina:**__** j'adore quand on me supplie de mettre la suite, vas-y recommence, lol. La voilà la suite et si je peux une autre demain.**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture…..**_

Une douce lumière filtrait à travers les vitres de la chambre. Le calme régnait dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par le bip des machines qui étaient reliées à l'homme allongé dans le lit. Cet homme c'était Patrick Jane. Il dormait paisiblement, enfin c'Est-ce que n'importe qui passant la porte aurait pu croire. Car en réalité, il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il était dans le coma, depuis un certain temps, et même ses amis se demandaient s'il se réveillerait un jour.

Jane avait une grande importance pour eux, il était tout ce qui rester de leur vie d'avant. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis que Jane était tombé dans le coma, des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Mais la vie continuait malgré tous et il fallait faire avec. Mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Cho avait prit la tête de l'équipe, sur ordres de Hightower, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce poste. Il avait à chaque fois qu'il donnait un ordre, l'impression de prendre la place de Lisbon et ça lui faisait mal. Cette femme avait était un modèle pour lui, depuis son arrivé au CBI. Elle l'avait formé et il était devenu, grâce à elle, un très bon agent. Il l'en remerciait chaque jour qui passé.

Rigsby avait beaucoup mûrit depuis la disparition de Lisbon. Il était moins gamin et prenait beaucoup plus de responsabilités. Les derniers événements l'avaient obligé à changer sa façon d'être. A présent il dirigeait lui aussi une équipe et il se montrait ferme avec eux. Il voulait faire de ces nouveaux la meilleure équipe, car elle était aussi sa première équipe. Ils devaient devenir les meilleurs, chacun dans son domaine. Au début il avait été difficile pour lui de devenir chef, en effet, il avait prit pour habitudes de faire un peu ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il travaillait avec Jane. Mais maintenant il devait redevenir l'agent exemplaire qu'il était à ses début dans la police. Et pour ça il avait pu compter sur Cho et Van Pelt.

D'ailleurs celle-ci travaillait toujours au même endroit. Elle était sous les ordres de Cho, même s'ils étaient plus au même niveau. Ils n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre devoir être le chef et sa subordonnée. Alors ils avaient décidé que ce serait Cho qui prendrait les responsabilités vis-à-vis du bureau et des grands patrons, mais que pour l'équipe, les ordres venant de l'un ou de l'autre, c'était du pareil au même. Mais pour Grace il n'avait pas été évident de devoir dire au revoir à Rigsby. Le voir changer d'équipe comme ça, du jour au lendemain n'avait pas été facile à vivre. Mais depuis ils s'étaient de nouveau rapproché et finalement c'était une bonne idée qu'ils ne travaillent plus dans la même équipe. Ils avaient ainsi pu redevenir les amants heureux et amoureux qu'ils avaient été à une époque. Ils étaient de nouveau heureux ensemble. Et cela leur permettaient de tenir le coup depuis le coma de Jane.

Et en ce jour de Septembre, le couple avait décidait de rendre visite à leur ami. Ils le faisaient le plus souvent possible. Les horaires de travail n'étaient pas trop un problème pour eux. Etant chef d'unité, Rigsby pouvait se permettre de s'absenter pour quelques heures. Et pour Grace aussi ce n'était pas trop difficile. Elle donnait un peu de son travail à la nouvelle recrue, comme les autres l'avaient fait pour elle à son arrivée. Et puis Cho le lui avait précisé au début de sa prise de fonction, si jamais elle avait besoin de prendre quelques jours ou quelques heures pour quelle que raison que ce soit, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Donc, nos deux amoureux se rendaient à l'hôpital. Mais avant, ils avaient prit pour habitude de se rendre au cimetière pour rendre également une petite visite à deux personnes importantes. Elles l'étaient devenus depuis environ six mois, depuis que Jane ne pouvait plus faire certaines choses. Ils avaient décidés ensemble qu'ils devaient continué de venir, que ça ferait plaisir à leur ami. Alors ils venaient chacun leur tour. Et à chacune de leur visite, ils déposé une petite fleur sur la tombe de la petite fille, ainsi que sur celle de sa mère, et ils leur parlaient de ce que devenait le consultant, même si rien ne changeait beaucoup. De cette façon c'était comme si Jane était là lui-même.

Et après une visite d'environ trente minutes, ils quittaient le petit cimetière et se rendaient à l'hôpital.

Et comme à chaque fois, l'infirmière de garde venait les voir pour leur donner les dernières nouvelles concernant l'état du blondinet. Mais rien ne changeait jamais. Ses amis savaient bien qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se réveil, mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. C'était la seule chose qu'il leur rester après tous ce qui s'était passé cette année. Leur dernière enquête avec lui s'était vraiment très mal terminée, même si sur la fin il n'était déjà plus avec eux.

Grace se remémora alors la fin de l'enquête, deux mois plus tôt.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Jane était dans le coma, suite à la découverte du corps du fils de Corben dans la cabane. Le consultant n'avait pas supportait d'entendre Rigsby lui dire au téléphone que la cabane était vide, qu'il n'y avait plus que le corps du jeune homme avec une quantité très importante de sang, bien plus que ce que le corps d'une seule personne pouvait laisser._

_L'enquête avait malgré tout continué mais il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir de retrouver Lisbon après tout ce temps. Ils ne savaient même pas si elle était encore en vie. _

_Les résultats des analyses de sperme avaient révélés que le second kidnappeur avait un lien de parenté avec le consultant. Et après de nombreuses recherches effectuées par Van Pelt, ils avaient découvert qu'il s'agissait en réalité du cousin de Patrick Jane. Un cousin qui avait eu des problèmes par le passé, mais pas avec la justice. Dans son dossier on pouvait ire qu'il avaient effectué de nombreux séjours en hôpital psychiatrique. Ils avaient alors craint pour la vie de leur patronne, bien plus qu'avant après avoir parcourus le dossier de Travis Jane._

_Puis, finalement un jour, la chance leur sourit enfin. En effet, non loin de Sacramento, un cirque s'était installé pour un mois de représentation. Dan ce cirque se trouvait le père de Patrick Jane, et donc l'oncle de Travis. Lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre des nouvelles de son fils, qu'il savait vivre dans cette ville, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il s'y était rendu tout de suite et avait rencontré ses amis. Et là il avait apprit pour l'enlèvement de Teresa Lisbon par son neveu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé des années plus tôt s'était reproduit. Alors il expliqua toute l'histoire aux agents du CBI._

_Mr J_ Lorsque Patrick avait environ 16 ans, nous étions en représentation dans la région. Mon fils et moi ne nous entendions plus beaucoup à ce moment là. Mais on tentait de se retrouvé. Après tout je n'avait plus que lui. Et mon neveu Travis qui vivait pas très loin. Il lui arrivait parfois de venir nous voir au cirque. Lui et mon fils s'entendaient bien à cette époque, et ça me rendais heureux car Patrick n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors du cirque. Il faut dire que nous étions toujours sur les routes et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de rencontrer des gens. Alors j'étais content qu'il puisse avoir Travis comme ami. Mon neveu avait alors environ vingt ans. Mais un jour les choses ont changés._

_Patrick est rentré à la maison un soir en me disant que Travis avait fait une belle connerie. Il m'a expliquait qu'il était allé chez son cousin et qu'il y avait rencontré une jeune fille d'à peu près 14 ans. Travis lui à dit que c'était la fille d'amis a lui paris en vacances et qu'il la gardait. Au début Patrick s'était dit que c'était gentil de sa part. Mais la petite ne parlait pas beaucoup, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dit c'est qu'elle s'appelait Teresa. Et en regardant la télévision avec elle, il était tombé sur la photo d'une fillette qui avait disparus des mois plus tôt. Il l'avait alors immédiatement reconnus, c'était la petite que gardait son cousin. Mais je n'ai pas voulut le croire._

_Le lendemain, Patrick a disparus, et la petite aussi. Je n'ai plus jamais revus mon fils après ça. J'ai eu des nouvelles de lui grâce à la télévision. Il était devenus célèbre. J'ai aussi appris bien plus tard la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Là j'ai essayé de reprendre contacte avec lui mais il n'a pas voulut. J'aurais dû l 'écouter à cette époque. Il avait raison. _

_C_ Et vous n'avez pas avertis la police suite à la disparition de votre fils et de la petite?_

_Mr J_ Non. Je ne voulait pas croire que mon neveu, si gentil garçon ait pu faire une chose pareille. Je reconnais qu'il a eu des problèmes dans son enfance qui l'ont conduit en psychiatrie mais rien qui ne ressemble à ça._

_R_ Et pourtant c'était bien le cas._

_Mr J_ Malheureusement oui._

_C_ Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions le trouvé?_

_Mr J_ Je ne suis pas sure mais il avait une petite cabane dans laquelle il vivait à cette époque. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en état de recevoir qui que ce soit, mais si jamais il a recommençait, il est certainement allé là-bas._

_C_ Donnez-nous l'adresse._

_Le père de Jane leur avait alors donné l'adresse et les gents s'étaient rendu sur place. Il y avait trouvé Travis Jane. Mais il était seul à ce moment là. Aucune trace de l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Il avait été arrêté et conduit au poste pour un interrogatoire par l'agent Cho. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'asiatique pour obtenir des aveux._

_T_ J'ai voulus lui faire payer à cette garce d'être partis._

_C_ Où se trouve-t-elle maintenant?_

_T_ Pourquoi je vous le dirais?_

_C_ Vous risquez une lourde peine de prison et je pourrais vous obtenir l'internement en psychiatrie en échange de cette information._

_T_ Et pourquoi vous feriez ça? Vous n'avez pas l'air de me porter dans votre cœur._

_C_ En effet je ne vous aime pas, mais vous êtes le cousin d'un ami à moi et je pense que malgré tous il ne voudrait pas vous voir en prison mais plutôt vous faire soigner._

_T_ Vous parlez de Patrick? Il est où celui là? Il m'a échappé avant que je ne puisse lui faire payer pour m'avoir enlevé la gosse._

_C_ Il est à l'hôpital. A cause de vous il est en ce moment même dans le coma._

_En entendant ça, Travis Jane sentit les remords monter en lui. Il en voulait à son cousin, beaucoup même, et il aurait voulut le faire souffrir pour lui avoir fit ça vingt ans plus tôt. Mais il était aussi son cousin. Il commençait à se rendre compte de tous le mal qu'il avait fait. Il était malade et c'est à cause de ça qu'il était devenus si méchant. Personne ne le comprenait, pour lui tout ce qu'il faisait était juste et c'est les autres qui n'agissaient pas comme il fallait. Mais en parlant avec l'agent Cho et en voyant les photos de son cousin avec la jeune femme que lui avait montrait l'agent, il commençait à regratté. Il décida alors de se faire soigner. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal. Patrick était son cousin, sa seule famille, et il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé mais il pouvait encore changer l'avenir._

_Alors il révéla à l'agent Cho où se trouvait Teresa Lisbon._

**Fin du FLASH-BACK**

A présent, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que Patrick Jane se réveil. Elle priait pour ça tous les jours depuis six mois, et plus encore depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Lisbon.

Soudain, les bips de la machine maintenant Jane en vie s'alarmèrent. Grace se leva et hurla dans le couloir pour alerter un médecin. Une infirmière arriva en courant dans la chambre, suivit du médecin qui s'occupait du consultant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ce fut pour voir l'homme ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

A suivre….

_**Pas de soucis, bientôt la suite. Bientôt également les retrouvailles de Jane et Lisbon.**_

_**Sweety…..**_


	14. Le réveil

_**Je suis ravie de voir que, malgré que je ne poste as régulièrement, ma fic continue de plaire. Alors je poste un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère répondra à certaine de vos questions, mais je pense plutôt qu'il va en apporter d'autres. Je sais je suis une vrai sadique….**_

_**Pour vous rassurer, ma fic est terminée donc vous aurez les chapitres tous les deux jours environ, si je ne bosse pas trop. Et avec mes RDV à l'hôpital j'ai encore moins de temps à vous consacrer, je m'en excuse.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** depuis plusieurs minutes je tente de reconstituer ton nom, pas mal ton idée mais je ne trouve pas encore. Tu vas me faire réfléchir toute la nuit toi…. Pas grave demain je suis de repos, j'espère seulement être assez réveillé pour faire ce que j'ai à faire ( réparer des ordi, car mon père à eu le malheur de dire que je m'y connaissait, c'est vrai mais pas beaucoup, l'avantage c'est que ça me fait plus de sous). Tu vas être contente que je poste plus souvent à partir de maintenant, en plus j'ai une autre fic qui va pas tarder à arriver, dès que ma Bêta me l'aura renvoyé….. Je sais pas quand. En attendant régale-toi avec ce chapitre…..**_

_**Silhara:**__** pas mal ton jeu de mots, mdr. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, et la prochaine je pense que tu va l'adorer si tu es JISBON, mais de ça je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster, après celle-ci je pense. Je ne veux pas poster deux fics en même temps, même si j'en ai posté une y à pas longtemps. Pitié, ne viens pas me botter les fesses….. Mais je pense que tu es un peu loin pour ça donc, pas de soucis à me faire, à moins que tu trouve un moyen de venir en Irlande, je t'attends moi, j'ai pas peur, loooool.**_

_**Tu écris un nouveau chapitre? Chouette, super cool, j'ai ^hâte de le lire. J'adore tes fics…..**_

_**Filament-de-lune**__**: ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je tarde à poster mais uniquement de la mienne. Je passe trop de temps à lire les fics des autres, et les relire, et comme ça je m'inspire pour de nouvelles fics. Je te rassure je ne copie sur personne, mais comme ça je sais les sujets déjà abordés pour pouvoir faire le tri et en aborder d'autres jamais vu. **_

_**Zut, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre six mois pour poster la suite, comme pour le réveil de Jane…. Je rigole. Le dénouement? Je ne pense pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Et les retrouvailles? Bientôt, c'est promis…..**_

_**Laurore:**__** je ne tarde pas pour la suite comme tu vois. Mais toi j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic, je l'adore. J'ai une idée de ce qui se passe pour Lisbon mais je ne dis rien, je verrais bien si mon idée est la bonne. Comment ça se fait que tu n'est pas revenus chez toi depuis trois mois? Longues vacances? J'espère que tu en as profité, veinarde. Bon, finis la parlotte, c'est pas ça que tu veux….**_

_**Maintenant, place à la lecture en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant à la fin de ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voudrais pas de l'attente….**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

Le médecin accourut auprès de son parient. Il n'y croyait plus mais enfin au bout de six mois l'homme se réveillait enfin. Il vérifia ses constante. Tous semblait allait bien. Voyant que Jane commençait à s'affolé il tenta de le calmer.

M_ Monsieur Jane, je suis le docteur Reynolds, comment vous sentez-vous?

J_ Où suis-je?

M_ Vous êtes à l'hôpital.

J_ Pourquoi?

M_ Suite à vos blessures et à un trop grand stress vous êtes tombé dans le coma.

J_ Quoi? Depuis combien de temps?

M_ Cela fait six mois.

Jane regarda le médecin, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Six mois de coma. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passé pour qu'il tombe dans le coma. Puis il remarqua la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir réveillait mais triste aussi. Et il se demandait pourquoi elle était triste. Mais la question qu'il se posait le plus était….

J_ Qui est cette jeune femme?

La question amena des larmes supplémentaire sur le visage de Grace. Le médecin regarda son patient, puis l'agent qui avait été là chaque jour depuis tout ce temps. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le coma prolongé avait occasionné une amnésie. Mais pour combien de temps?

Il fit signe à Grace de sortir de la chambre le temps qu'il examine un peu mieux l'homme blond. Et celle-ci sortie sans un mot.

Une fois dans le couloir, Grace alla s'assoir sur une chaise. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchis à la situation. Jane ne se rappelait pas d'elle. Le coup avait été dure. Mais alors il ne se souviendrait pas des autres, ni de Lisbon. Et là, elle se voyait mal lui annoncé la nouvelle qui l'avait elle-même bouleversé il y à six mois.

Rigsby revint de la cafétéria juste à ce moment-là de ses réflexions. Lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée assise dans le couloir, il se précipita vers elle.

R_ Grace, que se passe-t-il?

G_ Jane vient de se réveiller.

R_ Quoi? Mais c'est formidable. Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

G_ Il est amnésique.

Rigsby resta sans voix. Son ami était réveillait, il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Mais il ne se rappelait de rien. Mais la question qu'il se posa c'était de quoi se rappelait-il? Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient où dans sa vie? Il priait pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas avant la mort de sa famille. Il faudrait lui annoncer la mort de sa femme et de sa fille et ça personne ne voudrait prendre la responsabilité de le faire.

Il décida d'appelé Cho en attendant que le médecin sorte de la chambre et leur donne des nouvelles. Il ne lui annonça pas au téléphone pour l'amnésie, préférant lui dire de vive voix. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une chose que l'on annonçait ainsi.

Puis, il prit Grace dans ses bras pour la réconforté. Elle en avait besoin. Elle était tellement sensible. La jeune femme se lova volontiers dans les bras de son homme. Et là, elle pleura. De bonheur et de tristesse. Elle avait si souvent prié pour le réveil du consultant que de e voir dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert mai ne reconnaissant rien autours de lui, c'était trop dure à supportait. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire par la suite comment c'était terminé l'enquête qu'il avaient mené ensemble? Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le faire.

Le trop plein d'émotion eu raison d'elle et elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Rigsby qui s'affola et hurla à l'aide.

Cho arriva aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il avait laissé les jeunes recrues de son unité sous les ordres de Hightower le temps de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Sa supérieure avait, pour une fois, était gentille et ne lui avait posé aucunes questions sur l'état du consultant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait des nouvelles plus tard. Elle connaissait le lien qui unissait les membres de l'ancienne meilleure équipe du CBI et elle était heureuse du réveil de Jane. A présent, ses hommes seraient bien meilleurs, puisqu'ils n'auraient plus de raison d'être inquiets. Le consultant avait une grande importance pour ces trois là. Mais elle redoutait aussi sa réaction après l'annonce qu'ils allait lui faire.

L'agent Cho arriva à l'hôpital et demanda à l'accueil s'il pouvait se rendre dans la chambre de son ami. Il se doutait bien que les médecins allaient lui faire passé toute une batterie de testes et qu'ils ne voudraient personne dans leurs pattes à ce moment-là. La jeune infirmière lui confirma ses soupçons en lui disant que Jane n'était pas dans sa chambre actuellement, il faisait des examens, mais que son autre ai, l'agent Rigsby se trouvait aux urgences. Cette dernière phrase inquiéta l'asiatique qui se précipita aux urgences.

Il repéra immédiatement Rigsby, assit sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague. Il s'installa à ses côté et lui demanda où se trouvait Grace et pourquoi il était là.

R_ Elle a fait un malaise.

C_ C'est grave?

R_ Je sais pas, j'attends le médecin. J'ai peur Cho. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à elle aussi.

C_ Ca va allé.

R_ Comment tu le sais?

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le médecin arriva. Les deux agents se levèrent et Cho scruta le visage du patricien à la recherche d'une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle. Il voulait être préparer au cas où les choses iraient mal. Mais il ne vit qu'un grand sourire sur le visage du vieil homme. Il se détendit alors, contrairement à Rigsby qui agressa presque l'homme de question tant son inquiétude était grande.

M_ Calmez-vous monsieur. Votre amie se porte bien.

R_ Alors pourquoi elle s'est évanoui?

M_ Trop d'émotions. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle, ni pour …. Le bébé.

R_ Le bébé? Quel bébé?

M_ Votre amie est enceinte. Félicitations.

Puis l'homme les laissa, un grand sourire sur le visage. Rigsby retomba lourdement sur sa chaise tandis que Cho se plaçait à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien durant une moment puis Rigsby se leva d'un bon.

R_ Je vais être papa.

Puis, il partis rejoindre Grace dans sa chambre, laissant son collègue seul dans le couloir. Cho sourit. Ses amis allaient être heureux à présent. Il se leva et se rendit dans le couloir devant la chambre de Jane. Il voulait être présent quand celui-ci reviendrait. Et il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, le consultant réintégré sa chambre dans un fauteuil roulant tout en rouspétant auprès du personnel soignant qui ne le laissait pas marcher seul.

Cho sourit devant la scène. Même après avoir dormis si longtemps il restait un grand casse pieds. Il s'approcha du blond et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Jane releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami. Ils se sourirent puis Cho fit signe à l'infirmier de les laisser. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prié et partis sans demander son reste.

Cho poussa le fauteuil à 'intérieur de la chambre et aida Jane à se remettre au lit. Puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il se regardèrent un moment, puis Jane posa la première question.

J_ Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

C_ Comment ça?

J_ Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital? Pourquoi je suis tombé dans le coma?

C_ Tu ne te rappel de rien?

J_ Puisque je te le demande.

C_ Ok, je vais répondre à tes questions, mais je ne veux pas être interrompus avant la fin. C'est clair?

J_ Très clair.

Cho commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il voyait le visage du consultant changer. Les souvenirs semblaient revenir à mesure des paroles de l'asiatique. C'était bon signe. Mais le plus dure serait la fin et Cho regretta que Rigsby et Grace soient trop occupé pour l'aider.

Enfin, au bout de presque deux heures, il arrivait à la fin de l'enquête.

C_ Et nous avons retrouvé Lisbon mais….

J_ Elle est morte?

Il y avait de la peur dans les paroles du consultant. Il attendit que son ami lui réponde….

A suivre….

_**Alors, à votre avis, elle est morte ou pas? Je vous entends rouspéter de m'arrêter là…..**_

_**Encore du suspens…**_

_**La suite, pas demain mais après demain.**_

_**Patience encore un peu…..**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Sweetylove…..**_


	15. La lettre

_**Allez, je ne peux pas attendre ce soir pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Je suis tellement contente que ma fic plaise que je vous poste la suite ce atin avant d'aller travailler. Je finis beaucoup trop tard ce soir et je suis certaine que vous ne souhaiteriez pas attendre après minuit pour avoir la suite et je vous comprends.**_

_**Donc dans ce nouveau chapitre vous aurez la réponse à la dernière question de Jane. Mais qui sait, peut-être y aura-t-il d'autres questions encore…**_

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Alexia:**__** tient une petite nouvelle, bienvenue à toi et merci de commenter ma fic. Tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre et je pense que tu sera contente…..**_

_**Silhara:**__** attention tu me fais peur là…..lol. Tu vas vraiment venir jusque là pour me botter les fesses? Je crois que j'ai du soucis à me faire, je ne tournerais plus le dos à mes fesses…. Mdr.**_

_**Tu as bientôt terminé ta fic? Chouette, j'ai vraiment hâte de la lire. La mienne est terminé et bientôt vous aurez la fin, mais pas avant quelques chapitres…. **_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** je continue de chercher ton identité, mais dis donc t as une sacrée imagination. Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère que tu l'aimera….**_

_**LAurore:**__** vivement la suite de ta fic, c'est vrai que j'aime pas attendre si longtemps les suites mais parfois il faut savoir être patient. Dis donc tu en as fait des choses, le Maroc tu me fais rêver là.**_

_**Bon, t'inquiète pas je ne lâcherais pas ta fic de sitôt, je veux trop savoir la suite. Et je me doute du problème de Lisbon. En attendant j'ai le plaisir de te livrer la mienne, en espèrant que tu l'aimera toujours autant…..**_

_**Bonne lecture…..**_

Jane avait écouté Cho jusqu'à la fin. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, il ne tentait même pas de les cacher. Sa haine envers le kidnappeur de Lisbon avait redoublé d'intensité, mais aussi la colère qu'il avait envers lui-même. Il lui avait promis de revenir. Il lui avait promis de la sortir de cet enfer. Mais il n'avait pas tenus sa promesse. Au lieu de ça, il s'était muré dans son chagrin en restant dans le coma durant six longs mois. Six mois durant lesquels Lisbon avait été seule en l'attendant. Quels autres sévissent cet ordure avait-il pu lui faire subir durant ces mois? Vu ce qu'elle avait enduré lorsqu'il était avec elle, il avait peur de ce qu'elle avait du subir, seule face à ce monstre.

Mais le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, il devait savoir. Oui, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui à présent été de savoir si l'équipe avait réussis là où lui avait échoué.

C_ Elle t'a laissé une lettre.

L'asiatique lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle n'avait pas encore était ouverte. Et pour cause, son nom était inscrit dessus en grosses lettres: « PATRICK JANE ».

Il la saisi de ses mains tremblantes d'angoisse. Il hésité à l'ouvrir. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lire, peur que ce soit une lettre d'adieu. Mais il le devait. Lisbon avait pris le temps de l'écrire pour lui alors il devait savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Alors il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

« **Cher Jane,**

**Je ne sais pas si nous allons nous revoir un jour alors j'ai décidé de vous écrire cette lettre. Je ne suis même pas certaine que vous l'aurez mais je le fais néanmoins. Au pire ce sera comme si j'écrivais un journal.**

**Depuis que j'ai signé ce fameux contrat vous nommant consultant auprès de nos services du CBI, j'ai appris à vous connaitre. Tous ce que je savais d vous à l 'époque je l'avais vu à la télévision et je dois dire que j'avais une mauvaise image de vous. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai pu voir votre vrai personnalité et j'ai appris à vous apprécier et à vous respecter pour votre travail mais aussi pour la personne que vous êtes.**

**Lorsque je vous ai vu arrivé dans cette cabane il y a…. je ne me rappel même plus combien de temps, enfin bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans cette cabane, j'ai cru que mon rêve devenait réalité. Vous étiez enfin là, avec moi, je n'étais plus seule. Mais j'ai déchanté en me rendant compte que si vous étiez là c'est que vous aussi étiez prisonnier. Et cette constatation m'a fait mal. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez dans cette situation et de plus à cause de moi. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour vous remercié d'avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir aidé soutenue et soigné. Vous avez fais bien plus pour moi que n'importe qui dans ma vie.**

**Et le moment de notre séparation a été une épreuve très difficile pour moi. Je devais vous voir de nouveau vous éloigner de moi. J'avais pris cette habitude de vous avoir à mes côtés. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il vous fallait des soins urgents. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes remis de toutes les tortures que vous avez subis par ma faute et je pris le ciel pour que ce soit le cas.**

**Je tenais également à vous dire que je tiendrais le coup aussi longtemps que possible. Et cela pour deux personnes.**

**La première, vous. J'ai trop besoin de vous revoir. Je veux pouvoir de nouveau me glisser dans vos bras lorsque je suis triste, ou simplement pour sentir votre cœur battre contre mon oreille. Je sais, je suis un peu fleur bleue, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste en ce moment, mes rêves.**

**La deuxième personne, et je vous conseil de vous assoir pour lire ces quelques lignes, donc cette autre personne est l'enfant que je porte. Je me doute de votre réaction, vous devez vous demandé pourquoi je vous fais une telle déclaration d'amour pour ensuite vous annoncé que je suis enceinte. Mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne vois personne actuellement…. Enfin je veux dire je ne voyais personne avant de me faire enlever.**

**Cet enfant c'est le notre.**

**Vous vous demandez surement comment c'est possible, mais si c'est notre enfant.**

**Rappelez vous, environ un mois avant mon enlèvement, après cette fameuse enquête qui nous a tous bouleversé, nous sommes allez boire un verre ensemble. Même plus d'un verre. Nous avions vraiment beaucoup trop bu, et ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé.**

**Je sais qu'après je me suis montrée distante envers vous sans vous en donner la raison, vous la connaissez à présent. J'avais peur, de mes sentiments pour vous, et d'être rejeter. J'avais peur aussi de vous faire souffrir par rapport à votre défunte épouse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de dérapage entre nous. Mais je crois que finalement j'en avais envie. Je m'excuse si je vous ai fais souffrir par mon attitude.**

**Je crois que je vais arrêté là ma lettre.**

**Je vous demanderez juste une chose, si jamais je ne survis pas mais que par je ne sais quel miracle notre bébé arrive à survivre, je voudrais que vous preniez soin de lui. Je voudrais que vous l'aimiez comme moi je l'aurais aimé car cet enfant enfant est le fruit de l'amour que j'ai pour vous.**

**Avec tout mon amour, et pour toujours,**

**Teresa Lisbon.**

**Je vous aime Patrick Jane. »**

Jane replia soigneusement la lettre. Il n'en revenait pas. Lisbon était enceinte, et de lui en pus. Jamais il n'aurait osé rêver d'une telle chose. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir de sa grossesse durant le peu de temps qu'il été rester avec elle dans cette cabane? Elle n'avait pas l'air d 'avoir grossi, et pourtant…..

Il se tourna vers Cho qui s'était éloigné le temps de sa lecture. L'asiatique se tourna vers lui au même instant et leur regard se croisèrent.

J_ Où sont-ils à présent?

C_ Lisbon se trouve dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Après que nous l'ayons retrouvé, elle été mal en point mais assez forte pour que la grossesse aille à terme.

J_ C'est… une fille ou un garçon?

C_ Une jolie petit fille.

J_ Où est-elle?

Toujours ici. Elle a beaucoup souffert du manque de nourriture de Lisbon, elle est encore en couveuse mais elle va de mieux en mieux. Je vais demandé à ce que tu puisse la voir.

J_ Merci. Je voudrais voir Lisbon aussi.

C_ Je m'en occupe.

Ainsi, l'agent quitta la chambre en laissant Jane seul face à toutes ces révélations. Il était de nouveau père. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire mais le plus important c'est que les deux nouvelles femmes de sa vie étaient toutes les deux en vie.

Il souris et ce dit que bientôt ils allaient tous sortir d'ici, en famille. Il allait aider Lisbon à se remettre. Il allait être là pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un infirmier entra dans sa chambre avec un fauteuil roulant et le conduisit auprès de la jeune femme qu'il voulait tant revoir.

Le chemin jusqu'à elle lui parut durer une éternité, mais finalement il arriva.

L'infirmier, après l'avoir installé près du lit, les laissa.

Jane fut attristé de voir la jeune femme ainsi. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Elle ne fixait rien en particulier. C'était comme si elle ne se trouvait plus dans son corps, comme si elle n'était plus là.

Il se pencha et lui prit la main. Il commença alors à lui parler pour la faire revenir. Il avait tant besoin d'elle. Mais aussi leur enfant. Il voulait pouvoir profiter de sa nouvelle famille. Et il allait tous faire pour que son rêve devienne réalité.

A suivre….

_**Jane va-t-il parvenir à faire revenir Lisbon? **_

_**Vivront-ils heureux en famille?**_

_**La réponse prochainement…..**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweetylove30.…**_


	16. Retrouvailles

_**Encore un chapitre pour vous ce matin. Je me lève tôt pour pouvoir vous faire part de ma joie en découvrant les commentaires que vous me laissez. Et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire, d'ailleurs j'ai une autre fic en court d'écriture qui est bientôt terminé, mais j'attends d'en avoir finis avec celle-ci pour vous la poster.**_

_**Silhara:**__** je me protège le derrière, pas que j'ai peur mais on ne sais jamais ce qui pourrais m'arrivé, lol. **_

_**Et oui Lisbon est maman, tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein? Je pense que beaucoup auront été surpris et c'est le but recherché.**_

_**Tu es aussi dramatique que moi toi, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, la réponse dans ce chapitre, ou peut-être dans le suivant qui sait?**_

_**Anaïss27:**__** je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas très long et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'acton mais je l'aime bien quand même….. As-tu lu mon autre fic? C'est une fic dramatique je te préviens.**_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** je n'ai pas encore trouvé ton identité, mais je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché car j'ai beaucoup de travail. Mais je n'oublis pas, demain je suis de repos j'aurais donc le temps de le faire.**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre que tu va surement aimer, du moins je l'espère…**_

_**Cafougnette:**__** tu voudrais un Happy End? Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule, tout le monde veut du Happy End. Tu verra bien, la fic n'est pas encore finis, mais presque.**_

_**Pour le cousin de Jane, au début je voulait que ce soit son frère mais je me suis dis qu'un cousin serrait mieux. Pour le père de Lisbon je n'y avait pas pensé, mais en même temps il est mort, donc il n'aurait pas pu l'enlevé. Mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.**_

_**Allez lis ce nouveau chapitre et donne moi ton avis.**_

_**Bonne lecture les amies… **_

Lisbon entendait parlé à côté d'elle. C'était un bruit étouffé mais elle l'entendait néanmoins. Chaque jour elle entendait des voix, mais jamais elle ne faisait le moindre geste pour montré qu'elle était encore là. Elle ne savait même pas o elle était. Elle ne savait plus. Elle se rappelait un peu de ce qui c'était passé le jour de son sauvetage mais peu à peu ses souvenirs s'estompés. Elle ne voulait pas garder ses souvenirs, ils lui faisaient trop de mal. A chaque fois qu'elle revoyait la scène elle souffrait un peu plus.

FLASH-BACK

_Elle avait finis d'écrire la lettre qu'elle destinait à Jane. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré lors de sa rédaction, repensé à lui été dure mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait le revoir alors elle avait eu l'idée de lui écrire. Elle se doutait que sa lettre n'arriverait jamais à son destinataire mais au moins elle avait mis par écrit ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait lui dire._

_Lorsqu'elle avait enfin finis, elle passa sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondis. Il n'était pas très gros comparé à ce qu'il aurait dû être mais c'était normal. Les tortures et la privation de nourriture n'avait pas aidé le bébé à se développé convenablement. Elle espérait seulement que ce petit être allait bien, qu'il serait en bonne santé et qu'elle pourrait le mettre au monde ailleurs qu'ici, dans cette cave._

_Elle voulait que Jane puisse voir leur enfant. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il serait heureux. Après tout, ils avaient eu une aventure d'une nuit suite à une soirée bien trop arrosée. Elle l'avait par la suite évité autant qu'elle le pouvait sans toutefois nuire à leur travail. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe avant son enlèvement. Comment allait-il réagir face à cette nouvelle? Elle n'avait rien osé lui dire lorsqu'il se trouvait là, avec elle, elle s'était contenté de profiter de sa présence, courte mais si réconfortante. Elle aurait dû le lui dire, elle n'aurait pas dû garder ce secret pour elle. Et pourtant, la peur d'être rejeté l'avait poussé à garder le silence. Et maintenant elle regrettait._

_Elle dormis quelques minutes puis son ravisseur quitta la maison, c'est-ce qui la réveilla. Jamais il ne la laisserait tranquille. C'était comme vingt ans plus tôt. A la différence que la première fois il ne l'avait pas enfermé dans une cave mais il l'avait gardé dans sa maison à lui, la faisant passé pour la fille d'un couple d'amis. Et elle n'avait rien dit à personne à cette époque. Elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de fuir, mais les menaces de cet homme l'avait dissuadé de tenter quoi que ce soit._

_Mais dans son malheur, il y avait eu un soleil. Et ce soleil se trouvait être Patrick Jane. Elle ne se doutait pas à ce moment-là qu'ils se reverraient des années plus tard, qu'ils travailleraient ensemble. _

_A ce moment-là, il n'étaient tout deux que des enfants, enfin lui n'était plus vraiment un enfant puisqu'il semblait avoir dans les seize ans, mais il était encore jeune. Et malgré son jeune âge, il avait prit des risques pour la sauver. Si seulement elle avait pût se rappelé de lui lorsque leurs chemins c'étaient de nouveau croisés. Mais les souvenirs de sa première fuite ne lui étaient revenus qu'il y a peu._

_Elle se rappellerait toujours à présent de la gentillesse qui se dégagé de ce jeune homme. Il l'avait aidé jusqu'au bout, allant jusqu'à la raccompagner dans sa ville natale, abandonnant sa vie et sa famille pour qu'elle puisse revoir les siens. Il avait été courageux._

_Et à présent, elle était de nouveau là, coincé avec ce monstre qui n'était autre que le cousin de Patrick Jane. Elle en voulait à cet homme. Lui faire subir ça de nouveau était vraiment dure, mais s'en prendre à son propre cousin, il devait vraiment être mal dans sa peau et dans sa tête pour agir de la sorte._

_Lorsque Travis avait découvert sa grossesse, il était entré dans une colère noir. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait mourir à ce moment-là. Mais au contraire, l'homme avait changé du tout au tout. Il était devenus plus gentil avec elle, lui donnant à manger plus régulièrement, la soignant, l'aidant à reprendre des forces. Ainsi, le bébé pouvait se développé mieux qu'au début de sa grossesse. Teresa avait peur des conséquences de tout ces changements. Pourquoi était-il aussi bon avec elle? Que cachaient toutes ces gentillesses? Elle finis par le découvrir lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'après la naissance du bébé elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Il allait garder le bébé et ainsi faire souffrir son cousin en lui envoyant des lettres et des photos de l'enfant sans jamais lui permettre de le voir. Ce serait sa manière de se venger disait-il._

_Un jour tout changea. Travis partis en ville pour ramenait de quoi la soigné, mais il ne revint pas. Elle attendit durant un temps qui lui sembla être des jours. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas mourir seule ici._

_Puis finalement, un matin, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, brun, portant une arme et un gilet pare-balle. Elle le reconnus aussitôt et elle sombra ensuite dans l'inconscient. Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, à l'hôpital._

_Les trois agents de son équipe se trouvaient dans un coin de sa chambre et discutaient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils accoururent._

_Elle se souvenait encore de leur visage triste. Pourtant ils auraient dû être heureux de la revoir. Cho lui apporta bien vite les raisons de cette tristesse, et c'est là qu'elle sombra dans cette sorte de léthargie. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait réussis à mettre son enfant au monde. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait surement pas fait grand-chose. Les médecins étaient doués._

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Depuis ce moment-là, chaque jours quelqu'un venait lui parlé. Jamais la même personne deux fois d'affilée. Mais elle n'était jamais seule bien longtemps. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir leur répondre mais elle était tellement triste qu'elle ne parvenait à rien. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Patrick Jane vienne la voir, lui prenne la main et lui parle.

Mais alors qu'elle écoutait la personne lui parlé, elle pensait reconnaitre la voix. Une voix qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre mille. Une voix qui avait le don de l'exaspérer mais aussi de faire battre son cœur plus vite.

Lentement elle tourna la tête dans la direction de cette voix, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. Elle croisa alors deux yeux bleus pleins de larmes. Sa vue se brouilla, les larmes dévalaient également le long de ses joues. Une mains vint se posé sur son visage et la douceur de ce geste la réveilla entièrement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. La personne s'était rapproché d'elle, avec difficulté à bien voir l'expression de son visage.

Alors, elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça son premier mot depuis qu'elle se trouvait là.

L_ Ja…. Jane..

J_ Oh Lisbon.

Jane la prit dans ses bras et la serrât si fort contre lui qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait étouffer. Mais elle était heureuse, elle était enfin avec lui, dans ses bras. Elle resserra encore plus l'étreinte, ne voulant pas être de nouveau séparer de lui. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment. Puis Jane se décala légèrement de la jeune femme, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, puis il se pencha vers elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles tant désirés. Lisbon répondit immédiatement au baiser. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le faire, c'était le chose qui l'avait fait tenir durant ces longs mois de captivité, l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent front contre front, comme lorsqu'ils avaient prit la décision de se quitter plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand Jane lui avait promis de revenir.

J_ Je suis désolé Lisbon.

L_ Pourquoi?

J_ Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne suis pas revenus, je….

L_ Ne vous tourmentez pas avec ça. Si vous aviez pu vous seriez revenus. Lorsqu'ils m'ont ramené à l'hôpital, ils m'ont tout expliqué. C'est plutôt à moi de vous faire des excuses.

J_ Qu'avez-vous fait qui mérite mon pardon?

L_ Je vous ai caché ma grossesse. J'avais peur des conséquences après cette fameuse nuit, peur que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, je vous soyez en colère contre moi…..

J _ Jamais je ne pourrais vous en vouloir. Nous étions deux cette nuit là, ne l'oubliez pas. Et puis, je vous aime trop pour vous en vouloir.

L_ Je… Je vous aime aussi Jane…

J_ Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénom vous ne croyez pas?

L_ Je t'aime Patrick.

J_ Je t'aime Teresa, et notre enfant aussi.

L_ Oh mon dieu, mon bébé….. Où est-il?

J_ Calme toi, le bébé va bien. Il est un peu faible mais il va bien. Ou plutôt, elle va bien.

L_ C'est une fille? Tu l'as vu?

J_ C'est une fille oui, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu, je voulais te voir avant.

Le couple s'embrassa encore une fois. Ils semblaient vouloir rattrapé le temps perdus. Puis Jane appela une infirmière pour qu'elle examine Lisbon. Une fois cela fait, ils demandèrent à être conduit auprès de leur enfant. Ce que la jeune infirmière s'empressa de faire. Il avancèrent donc, main dans la main, chacun dans un fauteuil poussé par un infirmier. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage des soins pédiatrique, une alarme se mit à sonnée. Des agents de sécurité accoururent, suivit par un médecin qui semblait affolé.

J _ Que ce passe-t-il?

X_ Un bébé à disparus, l'hôpital est fermé le temps de le retrouvé.

J_ Quel bébé?

X_ Il n'avait pas encore de nom, ses parents étaient dans le coma….

Lisbon se crispa et serra très fort la main de Jane dans la sienne. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme qui pleurait déjà. Leur petite fille avait disparus…

A suivre…

_**Encore du suspense? Ben oui désolée, j'adore faire ça.**_

_**La suite très bientôt, Mardi je pense mais si je peux ce sera demain.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweetylove30.**_


	17. Disparition

_**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. A votre avis, ils vont retrouver la fille de nos héros ou alors il va falloir attendre encore?**_

_**Que de questions mes amies.**_

_**Alexia:**__** ça y est, la suite t'attend juste après ce message…**_

_**AthayaAngy**__**: te voilà de retours, comme ça me fait plaisir. C'est vrai que ça t'en a fais de la lecture, que tu as surement dévoré telle que je te connais. Merci pour les compliments, c'est vrai que l'idée du coma de Jane c'est justement parce que je n'avais plus d'idée, et le coup du cousin, au début je voulais que ce soit son frère (jumeau) mais je me suis dis que ce serais mieux si c'était quelqu'un de moins proche.**_

_**Pour moi aussi les vacances ont été supers. J'ai hâte qu'on reprenne des vacances ensemble, ça m'inspire…..**_

_**Cafougnette:**__** et oui je suis sadique et je m'en excuse, en fait non je ne m'excuse pas, lol. J'aime mettre du suspens comme ça à la fin de mes chapitres. Mais c'est pour ça que tu aime non?**_

_**Anaiss27:**__** tu adore le suspens laissait à la fin? Ca tombe bien car il y en a encore à la fin de ce chapitre. A la fin de tous les chapitres en fait. C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas encore lu mon autre fic, sache juste qu'il y en a encore deux qui attendent d'être posté.**_

_**LAurore:**__** désolée mais je fais partie du club qui s'appel, le club des cruelles. Je trouve pas mal d'insérer un peu de suspens et de cruauté dans mes fics, sans jamais être trop cruelle quand même. Attends la suite avant de dire que je suis cruelle, t va voir, un sacré rebondissement vous attend, mais pas tou de suite. Je vous mets l'eau à la bouche là…**_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** bon ok, je laisse tombé la recherche de ton identité, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps. Un problème au boulot m'oblige à travaillé tous les jours cette semaines alors j'ai plus le temps de chercher. Mais je m'y remets la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Suspens suspens…**_

_**Silhara:**__** et c'est moi qu'on traite de cruelle? Tu dois surement l'être plus que moi. Retrouvé la fille de Jane dans 32 ans…. Mais pourquoi? Ah oui je sais, tu veux que Jane et Lisbon passent du temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux et ce pendant longtemps.**_

_**Mais avec un bébé ils auront quand même du temps pour eux, pas de soucis.**_

_**Mes fesses sont bien protégées, tu peux venir, je n'es pas peur, loooool…..**_

_**Allanon9:**__** grazie per il tuo commento. Il moi Italiano non mi sia grande. Il risultato ti farà piacere. Bye.**_

L'hôpital était en pleine effervescence. La disparition du bébé avait inquiété tous le personnel soignant, se demandant comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Toutes les issues avaient été fermées et étaient surveillées par des agents de sécurité. La police avait été demandée en renfort. Le temps leur était compté car le bébé en question souffrait d'un problème cardiaque, découvert seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Il fallait faire vite car loin de sa couveuse et des traitements dont il était l'objet, il avait de grande chance de ne pas survivre.

La directrice de l'hôpital se sentait mal d'avoir perdu un bébé, surtout un enfant qui avait si mal commençait dans la vie. Ses parents n'étaient pas en mesure de s'occupé de lui, ou plutôt d'elle, et elle était en plus de ça malade. Cette petite fille n'avait vraiment pas était gâté.

En voulant joindre la personne qui veillait sur l'enfant en l'absence des parents, la directrice apprit que ceux-ci étaient enfin réveillés. Elle soupira de soulagement. Le couple avait traversé l'enfer et elle était heureuse qu'ils soient de nouveau eux-mêmes. Mais d'un autre côté, elle allait devoir annoncer à des gens tout juste revenus d'un long coma pour l'un et d'une longue période dépression pour l'autre, que leur seule et unique petite fille avait été kidnappé. Elle avait peur de la réaction de la jeune mère qui risquait de refaire une dépression, et qui sait peut-être même tenté quelque chose contre elle-même. Mais elle avait le devoir de le faire. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme où le couple avait été installé.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle fut accueillie par le silence. Le couple se trouvait près de la fenêtre, l'homme tenant fermement la main de sa tendre dans la sienne. Peut-être pensait-il que cela l'apaiserait, mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas très efficace. La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait perdus son enfant, le seul enfant qu'elle avait et elle en voulait au monde entier. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas fait cette dépression, si elle avait été elle-même ces derniers mois, alors sa fille aurait été auprès d'elle et dans ce cas elle n'aurait pas disparus. A cette simple pensée, elle repoussa la main de son compagnon qui ne comprit pas la raison de son rejet.

J_ Teresa, qu'y a-t-il?

L_ C'est de ma faute…

J_ Quoi? Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien…

L_ Si je n'ais pas fait une dépression, alors notre fille aurait été avec nous, elle n'aurait jamais disparus. Et je ne t'aurais pas fais souffrir encore une fois.

J_ Mais de quoi tu parle?

L_ Tu as déjà perdue une fille et à cause de moi tu en perds une autre.

Et elle fondit en larmes. Jane resta un moment en silence, ayant du mal à digéré ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. D'un côté elle avait raison, si elle n'avait pas été dans cet état, leur fille serait toujours là. Mais si lui n'avait pas été dans le coma alors elle n'aurait surement pas fait de dépression car il aurait été là pour la soutenir. Et s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, alors peut-être que son cousin ne s'en serait pas de nouveau prit à elle, et dans ce cas elle n'aurait pas subit tous ça.

Mais en y réfléchissant, s'il n'avait pas recroisé la route de Teresa Lisbon, alors leur petite fille n'aurait pas été conçus. Il se dit alors qu'il ne fallait pas regretter les choses du passé mais plutôt tenter de vivre avec et d'avancer.

La directrice, qui était resté à l'entré de la pièce depuis le début de l'échange entre le couple, se sentit encore plus mal. Elle avait peur que la pauvre femme ne tente quelque chose contre elle-même et que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'homme ne puisse rien y faire. Elle décida donc de ne pas les déranger et de repasser plus tard, lorsqu'ils serraient en état de l'écouter.

Elle préféra retourner voir les agents de sécurité, savoir s'ils avaient du nouveau au sujet du bébé. Et en effet ils en avaient. Grace à la vidéos surveillance, ils avaient pu voir qui avait emmené l'enfant. Ils avaient pu suivre les déplacements de la personne jusqu'au parking mais ensuite, le kidnappeur était monté dans une voiture et avait quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital. A présent plus moyen de savoir où se trouvait l'enfant.

La directrice se sentait vraiment mal d'un coup. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait un enfant. Comment une telle chose avait-il pu arriver dans son hôpital? Avec toute la sécurité qu'il y avait, comment? Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'agent Cho du CBI, qui travaillait avec les parents de la petite disparue. L'asiatique entra dans le bureau et vint se placer devant la jeune femme. Son regard ne laissé transparaitre aucune émotion, on n'aurait pas pu dire s'il était en colère ou non.

C_ Je voudrais avoir accès à la vidéos surveillance.

Di_ Pourquoi?

C_ Je souhaite prendre part aux recherches sur la fille de mes amis. Et je sais que vous allez dire que je suis trop proche des parents pour être concentré sur l'affaire mais il en est tout autre.

Di_ Expliquez vous.

C_ Mon équipe et moi sommes les meilleur dans notre domaine et je connais bien mes amis, ils ne laisseront pas n'importe qui recherché leur fille. Et je les comprends. Patrick Jane, le père, a déjà perdus un enfant, assassinée il y a de ça sept ans par le tueur en série Red John. Il a reprit goût à la vie grâce à Teresa Lisbon, alors je ne veux pas qu'il sombre de nouveau. Je sais que nous aurons plus de chance de retrouvé la petite avec nos moyens qu'avec ceux de la police locale.

La directrice réfléchis un moment à la proposition de l'agent. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il connaissait bien les parents et saurait comment les calmer face à la situation. Et elle avait entendu parler de l'équipe du CBI du l'asiatique. Cette équipe avait d'excellents résultats, pas autant que l'équipe dont il faisait partis avant, mais à présent la sienne était la meilleure. Et quoi de mieux que la meilleure équipe pour l'aidé à retrouvé cette petite fille rapidement?

Elle accepta la proposition de l'agent mais elle donna une condition qui n'était pas négociable, elle voulait prendre part à l'affaire. Elle voulait pouvoir aider dans les recherches de l'enfant, car elle se sentait responsable de sa disparition. Elle voulait pouvoir réparer ses torts, même si elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

L'homme accepta et partis joindre on équipe pour commencer au plus vite.

A suivre…

_**Y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air entre Cho et la directrice?**_

_**Si tout va bien, la suite demain, sinon Jeudi.**_

_**Bonne journée…. Bisous….**_

_**Sweetylove30.**_


	18. L'enquête

_**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai été très prise avec le travail. En ce moment c'est boulot tous les jours, de 12h à 23h alors quand je rentre j'ai un peu pas trop envie de poster, même si je sais que vous attendez la suite. Alors je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour les autres chapitres. En passant, il en reste 3 après celui-ci.**_

_**Je pense peut-être écrire une suite à cette fic mais je ne sais pas encore. J'attends d'avoir poster la fin de celle-là et de lire vos avis sur la question.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Angy:**__** et oui, je te le dis, c'est cette fille. Et d'autres couples pourraient bien se formés, mais qui sait si ça arrivera bien dans cette fic. Peut-être que oui et peut-être que ce sera dans la suite, si suite il y a.**_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** mais ma chère, je ne m'avoue pas vaincus. Tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé je chercherais. Je sais tu dois me prendre pour une folle, mais je le suis ce n'est pas une impression, lol.**_

_**Silhara:**__** je suis tout à fait de ton avis en ce qui concerne les drames. Moi aussi je trouve que les drames sont bien, ils te font pas mal réfléchir sur la vie. Et comme se sont des fictions, ça permet de s'évader et de penser à autre chose qu'aux drames de notre vie.**_

_**Pardonne moi de ne pas poster plus souvent, mais je suis au bout du rouleau, mon corps me réclame du repos.**_

_**J'ai deux autres fics en attente. Je fais quoi, je les poste maintenant ou j'attends d'avoir terminé avec celle-ci?**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis et ce sera la majorité qui gagnera.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, le petit bouton en bas de la page, ça me fais plaisir de lire vos impressions. **_

L'agent Cho avait été mis au courant de la disparition de la fille de ses amis. Il s'était immédiatement rendus au poste de sécurité de l'hôpital pour avoir plus d'informations sur l'enlèvement de la petite. Une fois sur place, il montra son badge au gardien en poste et expliqua sa position. Le gardien, un peu réticent au début, lui fit finalement un rapport de la situation. Ensemble, ils visionnèrent les vidéos de surveillance afin de voir si la personne qui avait emmenée la petite apparaissait sur les écrans. En effet, on pouvait voir un homme habillait en infirmier prendre l'enfant, parler a l'infirmière de garde et sortir avec la petite. Mais ils ne purent voir son visage. L'homme était un professionnel, il ne semblait pas être à son coup d'essais. Il parvinrent à le suivre jusqu'au parking mais rien de plus.

Cho décida de joindre Rigsby et Van Pelt. Les deux agents aussi avaient entendu l'histoire de l'enlèvement et d'eux-mêmes ils s'étaient dirigés vers le poste de sécurité. Une fois leurs informations misent en commun, les trois agents décidèrent de se séparé pour couvrir plus de terrain. Pendant que Cho allait voir la directrice, les deux autres allaient interroger l'infirmière de garde de la nurserie. Cho ne leur avait pas encore dit pour l'état de ses amis, il avait peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez concentré sur leur travail. Il le leur dirait plus tard dans la journée. En attendant, il devait absolument voir la directrice de l'hôpital afin de pouvoir enquêter sans problèmes et avec le maximum de coopération de la part du personnel soignant.

Une fois devant le bureau de la jeune femme, Cho resta un moment sans bouger. Il pouvait la voir à travers la vitre de la porte. C'était une femme d'environ trente cinq ans, grande, mince. Son visage aux yeux légèrement bridés laissait penser qu'elle devait être métisse. Ses long cheveux noir de jais lui tombaient dans le dos et encadraient un visage fin mais qui laissait transparaitre toute son inquiétude. L'asiatique se prit à avoir pitié d'elle et de sa place de directrice. lui-même étant chef d'équipe avait parfois du mal avec les responsabilités, bien qu'il soit habitué, alors avoir la direction d'un hôpital tout entier ne devait pas être une mince affaire.

Il se reprit et frappa à la porte. Une voix tremblante lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, avec son eternel visage d'où aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient.

Il s'avança vers le bureau mais ne s'assis pas bien que la jeune femme lui en fit la proposition muette. Au contraire, il se tint droit devant elle, montrant ainsi tout le sérieux de sa démarche.

Il s'adressa donc à elle d'un voix très calme et posée.

C_ Je suis l'agent du CBI Kimball Cho. Je viens vous voir pour vous signalé que je compte prendre en charge l'enquête concernant la disparition de la petite. Les parents sont des ami a moi et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils souffrent encore après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécus.

Di_ Je vous comprends agent Cho. Je n'irais pas contre le fait que vous preniez part à l'enquête mais j'aimerais avant tout avoir une autorisation de vos supérieurs.

C_ Cela va de soit. Je m'en occupe des la fin de notre entretien.

Di_ Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. J'attends l'autorisation, mais en attendant vous pouvez commencer votre enquête. Je vais prévenir le personnel qu'ils vont être interrogés.

C_ Je vous remercie d'avance. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancement.

Ils se saluèrent puis Cho quitta le bureau, laissant son interlocutrice seule face aux appels incessant des nombreux donataires de l'hôpital qui menaçaient de ne plus rien verser suite au manque de sécurité de l'établissement.

Van Pelt et Rigsby se trouvaient dans la nurserie, chacun interrogeant une infirmière. Rigsby se chargeant de l'infirmière de garde, sa collègue étant bien trop émotive pour mener à bien l'interrogatoire.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la vieille femme n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. L'infirmier recherché n'était pas un inconnu du service puisqu'il travaillait la depuis presque trois mois. L'agent pensa donc que l'homme était la pour faire les repérage, c'est-à-dire voir quel enfant était le plus intéressant. Il apprit aussi que cet homme était très intéressé par ce bébé en particulier, comme s'il le connaissait. Ce qui intrigua l'agent. Qui pouvait bien connaitre l'existence de la petite fille ne dehors des trois membres de l'équipe et de Hightower? Il faudrait qu'il en parle au plus vite à Cho afin de voir dans leur entourage qui avait accès aux dossier de Lisbon et Jane. C'était le seul endroit ou l'information aurait pu être lu.

Van Pelt de son coté n'avait pas appris grand-chose. L'infirmière en second ne s'occupait que très rarement de la petite fille, ayant déjà beaucoup de travail avec les autres bébés. L'équipe soignante avait pris la décision de laisser l'infirmière en chef prendre soin de l'enfant. Tous connaissaient l'histoire de sa naissance, la situation de ses parents et les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait grandit durant la grossesse de sa mère. Ils pensaient tous plus prudent de laisser une personne de plus grande expérience prendre soins d'elle. La jeune agent remercia la jeune femme pour sa coopération et partis rejoindre son collègue, dans l'espoir qu'il aurait obtenus plus d'informations qu'elle. Mais hélas, il n'en avait pas plus qu'elle. Ils se rendirent donc au bureau de personnel pour jeter un œil au dossier de cet infirmier

Cho avait prit contact avec sa supérieure, exigent plus que demandant l'autorisation de mener l'enquête sur la disparition de la fille de Jane. Hightower n'avait émit aucune objection, elle comptait même lui demander de le faire. Elle faxa donc les documents officiels à l'hôpital pour ainsi pouvoir couvrir ses agents. Elle demanda toutefois à être mis régulièrement au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête.

Cho lui fit également part de l'état de Jane et de Lisbon. La chef fut ravis d'apprendre que les deux allaient mieux, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'ils n'aient pas a vivre ca. Il aurait été mieux si Jane ne s'était pas réveillé ce jour-la, s'il n'avait pas découvert l'existence de sa fille et son enlèvement le même jour. Lui qui avait déjà perdus une fille, il devait se sentir vraiment très mal. Mais il y avait aussi Lisbon qui avait déjà très mal vécus le coma de Jane après tous ces longs mois de captivité et de tortures. Mais de perdre sa fille alors qu'elle recommençait juste a s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde… pourrait-elle le supporter ou alors allait-elle de nouveau sombrer? Tant de questions que pouvait se poser cette femme qui, seulement un an plus tôt, ne pensait pas pouvoir s'attacher autant à cette équipe.

Cho retourna voir la directrice de l'hôpital afin de lui fournir les documents leur permettant d'enquêter librement dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté une heure plus tôt. Elle était toujours assise derrière son bureau, à la différence qu'elle n'était plus harcelée au téléphone. Non, elle était assise, les coudes devant elle, la tete dans les mains. Ses épaules étaient secouaient de sanglots étouffés.

Il entra silencieusement et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendus car, lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule elle sursauta. Elle se retourna brusquement mais se détendit en reconnaissant l'agent asiatique. Elle sécha ses larmes et lui fit un pauvre sourire auquel il répondit, chose rare chez cet homme.

Cho ne se sentait pas à l'aise habituellement face aux démonstrations d'affection ou de tristesse, mis la il se sentait en devoir de la consoler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était comme dans l'incapacité d'agir comme à son habitude et ne voulait pas laisser cette femme porter seule le poids de la culpabilité.

Il avança un siège à cote d'elle et s'y installa. Il posa les documents qu'il était venus lui apporter sur le bureau et tenta de la réconforter. La jeune femme se laissa faire, heureuse que lui, ami proche des parents de la victime, ne lui en veuille pas. Elle se sentait bien en ce moment. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Cho ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais il l'entoura tout de même de ses bras et lui passa une main dans le dos lentement, la massant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La jeune femme finit par se calmer et le remercia. Elle prit les documents, les lit puis lui indiqua que les membres du personnel présent aujourd'hui avaient été prévenus de l'enquête et étaient prés a coopérer.

Van Pelt et Rigsby n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé en interrogeant les infirmières, mais ils eurent plus de chance avec la femme de ménage de l'étage.

F_ Il était de plus en plus tendus ces derniers temps. Il semblait nerveux, il ne cessait de téléphoner à une personne qui hurlait souvent à l'autre bout de la ligne. Une fois j'ai entendus cette personne dire qu'il devait faire vite. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Je suis désolée, si j'avais su avant j'aurais fais plus attention.

VP_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vous remercie de votre coopération.

F_ De rien, j'espère que vous retrouverez la petite au plus vite.

R_ Nous vous tiendrons au courant lorsque nous la retrouverons.

F_ Merci.

Ils avaient enfin apprit quelque chose, mais ca ne les aidaient pas beaucoup. Il devaient retrouver le fameux téléphone et ainsi ils auraient de quoi avancer. Par chance, la femme de ménage revint leur dire qu'il utilisé souvent le téléphone de service de l'étage. Ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à trier les appels émît par ce téléphone et ils auraient enfin avancer.

Cho les avait rejoint et ils lui firent un rapport. Ils décidèrent donc de contacter le reste de leur équipe pour pouvoir avancer plus rapidement.

Tandis que Cho donnait ses ordres à ses subalternes, les deux autres attendaient dans le couloir. Cho raccrocha enfin et fixa les deux autres qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

C_ Je sais ce que vous voulez.

R\_ On aimerait bien allé voir Jane, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y a eu du changement.

C_ Justement, il y en a eu.

VP_ Quoi? Rien de grave au moins?

C_ Non, mais Jane est enfin réveillé.

R_ C'est vrai? Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit avant?

C_ Vous étiez trop occupé quand il s'est réveillé et ensuite la petite à disparue, je ne voulais pas que vous vous dispersiez. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Lisbon est enfin revenue à elle, grâce à Jane.

VP_ Ok, pas de problèmes, je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Mais on pourrait allez les voir maintenant?

C_ Allez-y.

Et les deux agents ne se firent pas prier pour partir en direction de la chambre de Jane. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils trouveraient Lisbon avec lui. Ils étaient heureux de savoir ca, les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ca finalement. Mais ils redoutaient aussi l'état dans lequel ils allaient les trouver. Jane avait déjà perdu une famille, il devait être vraiment retourné par cette histoire. Et Lisbon, elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, son père n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et elle avait du s'occuper de ses frères. Elle avait enfin un enfant à elle et voila qu'on le lui enlevé. Elle risquait de replonger dans son mutisme s'ils ne retrouvaient pas la petite au plus vite.

En entrant dans la chambre, ils se figèrent sur place.

A suivre…

_**Oh non, que vous ai-je infligé encore?**_

_**Du suspens, encore et toujours.**_

_**Vous pensez surement au pire me connaissant, mais vous le saurez bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweetylove30.**_


	19. Nouveaux indices

_**Vous n'êtes plus très nombreux à me laisser des commentaires, c'est dommage car je ne sais pas si ça vous plais toujours ou pas. Heureusement il y a encore quelques courageuses qui me donnent leur avis, merci les filles.**_

_**Angy:**__** la voilà, la voilà, la voilà la suite, suite suite….. Lol.**_

_**Tu t'impatiente on dirait. Plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin, patience…..**_

_**Silhara:**__** ben dit donc ma belle, tu es d'une cruauté toi alors, pendu dans la chambre….XD, tu me crois si méchante que ça? Je veux bien que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords mais à ce point-là? Non, quand même pas.**_

_**Enlacés dans le lit…euh…. J'y ais pensé mais…. Ben tu verra bien en lisant.**_

_**Bientôt la fin, ça va me manqué tes commentaires endiablés, mais pour la prochaine fic pense à moi. Elle va pas tardé d'ailleurs….**_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** plus besoin d'attendre, la voilà…. J'espère que tu va aimé cette suite. La fin approche à grands pas. La fic devait être plus longue mais….. Ben j'ai décidé que finalement non. Comme ça cest bien aussi….**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous et… n'oubliez pas les commentaires, j'aime savoir si mon travail plait ou pas.**_

La chambre de Jane était vide, ni le consultant ni leur patronne ne s'y trouvaient. Leurs affaire étaient toujours là mais aucune trace d'eux. Les deux agents cherchèrent en vain des traces de ce qui aurait pu arrivé a leurs amis, mais il ne trouvèrent rien. Van Pelt sortis son téléphone et appela Cho. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite, ils ne devaient pas se trouvé bien loin. Mais étaient-ils partis d'eux-mêmes ou bien quelqu'un les avait-il emmener?

Cho accourus dans la chambre. Il était suivis de la directrice de l'hôpital. La pauvre semblait de plus en plus mal a cause de ce qui arrivait. D'abord le bébé, puis ses parents. Qu'allait-il arriver ensuite? Elle s'attendait au pire.

Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, Cho eu une idée à laquelle personne n'avait pensé. Il repartis aussitôt, suivis de prés par ses amis. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lisbon, et la chance été avec lui car en entrant dans la pièce, il y trouva Jane installait dans le lit avec sa jeune patronne. Les deux personnes étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, ne sachant rien de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient causé aux autres.

Cho ressortis le sourire au lèvres.

C_ Ils sont la. Pas de soucis, ils dorment.

Les autres furent soulagé de l'apprendre. Un problème de résolu. Il ne leur restaient plus qu'à retrouver la petite fille. Mais c'était ça le plus difficile.

Le téléphone de Van Pelt sonna et elle répondit. C'Était un des membre de sa nouvelle équipe qui appelait pour lui donner des informations concernant le véhicule qu'ils recherchés.

La jeune femme souris de toutes ses dents. Apparemment les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient impatiemment de connaitre la raison de sa soudaine joie.

VP_ Ils ont retrouvé le véhicule du kidnappeur. Il se trouve de l'autre coté de la ville, non loin d'un centre d'adoption.

R_ Un centre d'adoption? Mais pourquoi?

C_ Peut-être tout simplement pour faire adopter le bébé.

Di_ J'ai entendu parler de certain centre qui parfois font enlever des bébés qu'ils pensent maltraités pour les proposer à l'adoption, mais je pensais que tous ces centres avaient été fermer.

C_ Il semblerait que non, Rigsby, Van Pelt et toi allez voir ce centre et tachez de récolter le maximum d'infos. Si ces gens sont spécialisés dans l'enlèvement d'enfants alors nous devons le savoir. Et peut-être que la petite s'y trouve encore.

R_ Ok.

Rigsby partis, accompagné de la jeune femme tandis que Cho continuait ses recherches sur le kidnappeur au sein de l'hôpital. Il lui fallait en savoir plus sur cet homme et sur la façon qu'il avait de repérer ses proie potentielles. Ainsi il pourrait éviter d'autres enlèvements.

Tous ceci cachait surement un réseau de trafic d'enfants et il fallait mettre un terme aux agissements de ces gens.

La directrice se chargea alors de réunir les donateurs et toutes les personnes importantes de l'hôpital afin de leur faire part des dernières découvertes des agents du CBI. C'Était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait dans son hôpital mais peut-être cela c'était-il produit ailleurs. Grace à ces nouvelles informations ils pourraient peut-être empêcher que ça se reproduise encore. Il fallait qu'elle informe un maximum de gens afin de les sensibiliser avec ce genre de pratiques.

Van Pelt et Rigsby arrivèrent vite à leur destination. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiments et montrèrent leur badge à l'accueil. La jeune fille qui faisait office de secrétaire ne semblait pas bien comprendre pourquoi des agents du CBI s'intéressaient aux récentes adoptions mais elle coopéra facilement. Il en fut tout autre avec le directeur de l'établissement qui ne voulut pas répondre aux questions des deux agents. Il demanda même la présence de son avocat si jamais ils revenaient pour l'interroger. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il se reprochait quelque chose qui ne devait certainement pas être très légale.

Le couple lui promis de revenir avec un mandat d'ici peu. Mais en attendant ils demandaient à l'homme de ne pas quitter la ville.

En sortant, Rigsby appela Hightower afin que celle-ci demande au plus vite un mandat. Il soupçonnait le directeur du centre de vouloir faire disparaitre des preuves avant leur retours. Du coup, ils restèrent dans la voiture en attendant d'obtenir l'autorisation demandée.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'on ne leur amène la fameuse autorisation. Une fois celle-ci en main, ils retournèrent immédiatement voir le directeur du centre. Mais hélas, l'homme avait pris la fuite. Une porte été dissimuler dans le fond de son bureau et il avait ainsi pu tromper la vigilance des deux agents. Mais avant de partir, il avait oublié des preuves très compromettantes sur son bureau. Les documents en question relataient les dernières transactions de cet homme avec un autre centre. Dans la chemise contenant les documents ils trouvèrent des photos des différents enfants qui avaient été adopter récemment. La fille de Jane et Lisbon figurait parmi eux. Ainsi donc elle avait été adoptée, mais il n'y avait aucun nom concernant la famille d'adoption de la petite. Ils n'avaient donc pas beaucoup avancer mais suffisamment pour pouvoir mener une enquête encore plus officielle car désormais le FBI allait pouvoir les aider. Les deux services ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais la vie de plusieurs enfants été en jeu et ils allaient devoir mettre leurs rancunes de coté s'ils voulaient mettre un terme à ce réseau de trafic d'enfant.

A suivre….

_**Encore du suspens.**_

_**C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous garder jusqu'à la fin, lol.**_

_**Vont-ils retrouvé le bébé ou pas?**_

_**A votre avis.**_

_**J'ai pensé à faire une suite à cette fic, vous me direz si ça vaut le coup ou pas.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweetylove30.**_


	20. La famille d'adoptioon

_**Avant dernier chapitre, j'en ai peur. Mais suite à l'avis de certaines personnes, j'envisage une suite à cette fiction. Mais je vous préviens ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail et pas assez de repos.**_

_**Et d'ailleurs, en passant, je m'excuse du retard dans le poste de ce chapitre, j'en connais qui s'impatiente alors je vais abréger et laisser place aux remerciements.**_

_**Anaiss27:**__** la voilà la suite, je promets de ne pas être aussi longue pour le prochain qui sera également le dernier de cette fic.**_

_**Castiela:**__** grâce à ton message je vais me laissé tenter par l'écriture d'une suite, mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.**_

_**Eliam-driliepere:**__** smile, merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre-ci, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.**_

_**Silhara:**__** merci à toi pour les petits renseignements que tu a bien accepté de me donner. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je voudrais bien l'aide de Camille mais si je me souviens bien, elle est parmi les étoiles à présent donc….. Il me reste Dereck. Ben moi aussi je te laisse, mais pas pendus moi. **_

_**Bonne lectures et n'oubliez pas les commentaires.**_

Cela faisait une semaine que le FBI et le CBI s'étaient associés pour mener cette enquête. Les deux équipes avaient mis leurs rancunes de coté pour mieux travailler et il faut dire que le résultat n'était pas si mal. Ils avaient parfois du mal à se supporter mais petit à petit les choses s'amélioraient et les agents des différents services apprenaient à mieux se connaitre, ce qui donnait de très bons résultats dans les recherches.

Ils avaient réussis à répertorier toutes les familles qui avaient fait des demandes auprès de cette agence d'adoption et ils avaient peu à peu éliminé celles qui ne correspondaient plus au profil, soit parce qu'elles avaient abandonné l'idée d'adopter un enfant, soit parce qu'elles avaient finalement réussis à concevoir un enfant, ou soit parce qu'elles avaient obtenus ce qu'elles désiraient par une autre agence. Ainsi presque vingt familles ne se trouvaient plus sur la liste des enquêteurs. Malheureusement pour eux, il restait encore presque le double de familles sur la liste qu'ils étudiaient actuellement. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail. Mais ils ne désespéraient pas, ils savaient que les vies de beaucoup de gens allaient changer lorsqu'ils retrouveraient les enfants volés et les rendraient à leurs familles. Et c'est cette fin là qui les motivait chaque jour.

Van Pelt était d'autant plus motivée car elle été enceinte elle été priait pour qu'on ne lui enlève jamais son enfant, elle comprenait mieux ce que pouvaient ressentir toutes les personnes à qui les enfants avaient étaient enlevés. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent eux aussi connaitre la joie de pouvoir élever ces petits êtres qui apportaient tant de bonheur dans une vie.

L'agent Reynolds, qui était au FBI, travaillait sur ces enlèvements depuis presque le début de sa carrière. Il n'avait pas de famille, enfin pas de vrai famille, lui-même ayant été enlevé lorsqu'il était bébé. Il avait longtemps recherché sa famille biologique mais sans succès. Il y avait passé tellement de temps, mais rien. Alors ils faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour retrouver les autres enfants, ils comprenait à quel point il été difficile de grandir en sachant que la famille qui vous élève n'est pas vraiment la votre, même s'ils vous aiment et qu'ils feraient tout pour vous, ce n'est jamais votre famille. Bien sure il avait aimé ces gens, ils avaient fait de sa vie quelque chose de bien, lui payant ses études afin qu'il puisse entrer au FBI, l'aidant dans ses recherches de ses origines, pleurant avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il avait été kidnappé pour qu'ils puissent avoir un enfant. Ils en avaient longtemps culpabilisé mais Tom Reynolds ne leur en avait jamais voulus. Ils l'avaient élevés et avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier pour ça. Et il ne perdait pas espoir d'un jour retrouver ses parents biologique. Alors il se donnait à fond. Il avait déjà réussis à retrouver une des familles de la liste, mais hélas l'enfant qu'ils avaient adopté n'était pas la fille de Jane. Ça aurait pu car la petite correspondait à la description de l'enfant, mais ce n'était pas elle.

Il était encore dans les différents documents lorsqu'une chose attira son attention. Un nom, qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il chercha où il avait bien pu voir ce nom et soudain il se souvint. Il se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit les autres, tout heureux de sa découverte.

_ J'ai une piste.

_ On t'écoute.

_ En cherchant dans les familles ayant fait des demandes d'adoption je suis tombé sur un nom qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vu, et c'est le cas.

_ Quel nom? Cho s'impatientaient, il n'aimait pas les longs discourt.

_ Lisbon.

Tous les agents se figèrent à l'entente de ce nom. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir autant de chance. Mais ça n'allait pas non plus être facile. Si un membre de la famille de l'agent Teresa Lisbon avait fait une demande d'adoption et avait obtenue ce qu'il désirait alors il serait difficile de lui retirer son enfant, surtout si cet enfant était la fille de Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane. Mais d'après la description du bébé, il semblerait que ce soit elle. La petite que cette famille avait adoptée avait de magnifiques yeux verts et de belles boucles blondes. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Ils regardèrent où habitait cette famille et ils se décidèrent à y envoyer Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ils étaient les amis de Lisbon et Jane et il serait plus facile pour eux de parler à cette famille. Même s'ils venaient pour leur prendre leur nouvel enfant, ils comprendraient plus facilement les démarches des agents.

Ils se réunirent pour mettre au point la visite prochaine à la famille Lisbon. Ils ne voulaient pas que ces gens leur ferme la porte au nez dés qu'ils apprendraient la vérité sur leur nouvelle fille. Ils prirent des photos du bébé prisent à l'hôpital peu de temps avant son enlèvement, des photos des parents également, ainsi que le dossier médicale de la petite. Ils espéraient ainsi pouvoir jouer sur les sentiments de ces gens. Mais s'il s'agissait bien de la fille de leur amis et que les nouveaux parents étaient bien le frère et la belle-sœur de Lisbon, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes.

Les trois agents arrivèrent devant une grande maison dans un quartier résidentiel de Sacramento. Toutes les maisons étaient imposantes, avec de jolis petits jardins aux pelouses bien entretenus et entouraient de belles barrières blanches. La voiture stoppa et les agents en sortirent. Ils étaient assez tendus mais ils devaient faire leur devoir.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappèrent. Ils attendirent que quelqu'un leur ouvre la porte. Ils entendirent les rires d'un bébé de l'autre coté de la cloison. Surement la fille de Jane et Lisbon. Son rire fut accompagné de celui d'une femme.

La porte finis par s'ouvrirai sur un homme que les agents reconnurent immédiatement.

_ Vous êtes Tom Lisbon?

_ Oui.

_ Bonjours, je suis l'agent Cho et voici les agents Rigsby et Van Pelt.

_ Vous travaillez avec ma sœur.

_ C'est exact.

_ Que puis-je pour vous?

_ Pouvons-nous entrer?

_ Bien sure.

Il s'effaça pour laissé passer les trois agents. Il les devança dans le salon où se trouvait sa femme, un bébé dans les bras. Lorsque la jeune femme se tourna pour leur faire face, ils virent la petite. Elle était vraiment très belle, elle ressemblait tellement à ses parents qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Tom Lisbon les invita à s'assoir, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, ne lâchant pas la petite des yeux.

_ Expliquez moi la raison de votre visite.

_ Nous somme là au sujet de votre demande d'adoption.

_ Y a-t-il un problème?

_ L'agence que vous avez contactée pour ça s'est rendue coupable d'enlèvement d'enfants.

_ Ce qui signifies?

_ L'enfant que vous venez d'adopter à été retirait à ses parents et nous somme ici pour la ramené auprès d'eux.

_ Non.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune mère de famille. Elle venait de comprendre qu'on allait lui prendre sa fille et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait tellement attendus pour que son dossier soit enfin accepté, qu'elle puisse enfin avoir un enfant.

En effet, la pauvre femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et le couple tentait depuis des années d'avoir un bébé. Ils avaient mainte fois tenté de concevoir par insémination artificielle, mais sans toutefois y parvenir. Ils avaient finalement opté pour l'adoption. Et lorsque l'agence les avait appelé pour le dire que leur demande avait enfin été accepté, ils avaient cru à une blague. Mais quand l'assistante sociale leur avait amené le bébé, ce fut le jour le plus beau de leur vie. Et maintenant on venait leur dire que leur bébé avait en faite été enlevé er qu'ils allaient devoir le rendre. Susan Lisbon ne pouvait pas le concevoir, perdre encore la chance d'être mère était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aimait déjà cette petite fille. Elle lui avait fait une chambre digne d'une petite princesse et elle lui avait trouvé le plus beau prénom du monde. Elle l'avait nommé comme sa mère, Robin, Robin Lisbon. Elle ne voulait pas rendre l'enfant.

Mais elle comprenait aussi la souffrance que pouvait ressentir la véritable mère de sa fille. Elle devait pleurer chaque jour pour qu'on lui ramène son enfant. C'Était si difficile pour elle de se séparer de sa fille mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être à l'origine de la tristesse d'une autre famille.

_ J'aime cette petite fille, mais je ne veux pas qu'une autre famille en souffre.

_ Que veux-tu dire ma chérie?

_ Je sais que tu aime aussi Robin mais, pense aux parents de notre fille, comme ils doivent être malheureux de ne plus avoir leur enfant avec eux.

Le mari et sa femme se regardèrent un moment, lisant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Puis ils contemplaient leur fille. Elle était si belle et si gentille. Ses parents devaient être si fiers d'elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la garder, même s'ils en rêvaient.

_ Pouvons-nous au moins connaitre le nom de ses parents, peut-être accepteraient-ils que nous puissions la voir de temps en temps?

_ Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour les visites. D'autant que vous connaissez ces gens.

_ Ah oui?

_ Il s'agit de Patrick Jane et de votre sœur Teresa.

Le couple resta sans voix face à cette révélation. Ainsi ils venaient d'adopter leur propre nièce. C'Était donc la raison pour laquelle elle leur ressemblait autant. Finalement la séparation ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'ils le pensaient.

Alors ils préparèrent les affaires de la petite et insistèrent pour les accompagner à l'hôpital pour la rendre à ses parents. Cela faisait si longtemps que Tom n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Bien avant l'enlèvement dont elle avait été victime et duquel il ne savait absolument rien. Il L'apprirent dans la voiture menant à l'hôpital. Ils furent bien triste en entendant l'histoire mais quand même heureux lorsqu'ils surent que Teresa avait enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle avait eu une si belle petite fille.

Le petit groupe arriva donc à l'hôpital et ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Lisbon. Personne ne lui avait annonce la venus de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Elle ne savait même pas que sa fille avait été retrouvée. C'Était une surprise que lui réservaient ses amis.

Cho arriva en premier dans le service, annonçant la visite de la famille de la jeune femme. Les infirmières en furent heureuse car depuis son arrivé dans le service, le seul membre de sa famille à venir la visiter était Patrick Jane.

L'agent entra dans la chambre de sa patronne. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver le consultant. Il leur annonça qu'ils avaient de la visite. Ils protestèrent ne voulant voir personne mais Cho insista et alla chercher les visiteurs. Lorsque son frère entra dans la chambre, Teresa se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était heureuse qu'il vienne la voir après tout ce qu'elle avait vécus.

_ Ma chère Teresa, comme tu m'a manqué.

_ Tommy, au mon dieu je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

_ Et je ne suis pas venus seul. Susan est là aussi, avec une surprise.

Susan entra dans la chambre, la petite Robin endormit dans ses bras. Le regard de Lisbon se voila de tristesse envoyant l'enfant dans les bras de sa belle-sœur. Elle repensa à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Jane aussi était triste. Cette petite était si belle, elle ressemblait tellement à Lisbon, normal puisqu'elle était sa nièce. Mais ce qui le troubla fut la ressemblance d'avec sa propre fille. Ses petites boucles blondes entourant son visage d'ange.

Tommy s'avança vers sa femme et prit la petite contre lui. Ensuite il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit.

_ Teresa, je voudrais te présenter Robin… ta fille.

A SUIVRE…

_**Plus qu'un chapitre les amis.**_

_**Bientôt vous connaitrez la fin.**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Sweety. **_


	21. Retours à la maison

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic, je suis contente de voir qu'il y en a toujours qui l lise.**_

_**Un grand merci à mes deux plus grande FAN, je rigole, merci à Silhara et Eliam-driliepere de m'avoir lu jusqu'à maintenant et d'avoir toujours prit le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**_

_**J'ai une nouvelle fic en préparation mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je veux d'abord avoir un peu d'avance avant de la poster.**_

_**En attendant j'écris quelques petits OS en espérant que vous aimerez.**_

_**Merci Silhara d'avoir commentais Tears of an Angel, même si tu n'aime pas les Song-Fics, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de la lire quand même.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Teresa Lisbon n'arrivait pas à y croire, sa fille se trouvait devant elle dans les bras de son propre frère. Comment cela était-il possible. Comment son frère pouvait-il avoir sa fille avec lui?

_ Teresa, tu veux la prendre?

_ Je… oui…. Je veux la pendre.

_ Tiens.

Teresa prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Jane se rapprocha entourant les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait enfin sa femme et sa fille avec lui, il ne pouvait pas espérait mieux. Il laissa même quelques larmes quitté ses yeux pour se perdre sur ses joues. Il serra Teresa contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou tout en contemplant sa fille. Elle était si belle, si petite, si calme et elle ressemblait tant à sa mère. Il avait la plus belle fille du monde. Il repensa à sa petite Sarah, morte avant l'heure, il était triste qu'elle ne puisse la voir. Elle serait si fière d'être grande sœur. Mais de là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait la voir, il espérait qu'elle était heureuse pour lui, pour eux.

_ Je t'aime Teresa.

_ Je t'aime Patrick. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, nous somme enfin tous réunis.

Les trois agents se retirèrent, laissant la petite famille à leurs retrouvailles. Ils n'avaient pas encore terminé leur travail, ils devaient encore trouver les autres bébés kidnappés et ce ne serait pas facile. Mais ensemble, avec l'aide du FBI, ils y arriveraient. Ils conservaient l'espoir de réunir d'autres familles comme ça.

Ils regagnèrent les locaux du CBI et firent leur rapport à Hightower puis rejoignirent les autres qui attendaient des nouvelles avec impatience. Lorsqu'ils apprirent que la petite famille était enfin réunie ils furent extrêmement heureux.

Mais tout n'était pas finis, il restait encore tellement d'enfants à retrouver, et des trafiquants à arrêter. Tous les agents se remirent au travail, et du travail il y en avait.

Hightower arriva à ce moment et demanda à parler à Cho. Celui-ci suivis sa patronne et revint quelques minutes plus tard, la mine sombre.

_ Nous avons un nouveau dossier.

_ Quoi? Mais on ne peut pas on a déjà celui-là à finir.

_ Désolé Van Pelt, mais nous devons laisser ce dossier au FBI, ordre de la hiérarchie.

_ Mais c'est beaucoup trop de travail pour si peu d'agents.

_ Ecoute Rigsby, ça ne me plais pas plus qu'à toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est comme ça. Messieurs je vous remercie de votre aide et m'excuse de ne pouvoir moi-même vous aider plus.

_ Pas de problème. On vous tient au courant des avancés de l'enquête.

_ Merci.

Tous les agents se séparèrent et chacun se mit au travail sur le nouveau dossier. Ils avaient confiance, ils savaient que le FBI arriveraient à arrêter ces hommes, mais ils auraient voulut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider. Ils avaient bien travaillé ensemble, plus que bien même. En seulement trois jours ils avaient retrouvé la fille de Jane et Lisbon. Ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

De leur coté, Patrick et Teresa étaient les plus heureux du monde. Ils étaient tous les deux ensembles et leur petite fille leur avait été rendue. Que demander de plus?

Ils avaient décidé de garder le prénom que Susan et Tommy avaient donné à la petite, prénom qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Le frère de Lisbon et sa femme, après de difficile aux revoir, étaient rentré chez eux. Mais ils avaient promis de venir les voir à l'hôpital et ensuite chez eux lorsqu'ils seraient en état de sortir.

Ils allaient faire une nouvelle demande d'adoption en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop long avant d'avoir un enfant. Mais ils ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis pour ça, il suffisait d'être patient.

Un mois était passé et enfin le couple pouvait quitter l'hôpital. Jane avait demandé à Cho de faire quelques travaux chez lui afin d'accueillir sa nouvelle famille. L'asiatique s'était fait une joie de transformer la maison du consultant. Il avait refait toutes les peintures, en particulier dans la chambre de son ami et le smiley n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il avait également fait une jolie petite chambre pour Robin. Il avait peint les murs en rose et installé des étagères un peu partout dans la chambre qu'il avait ensuite garnie de peluches et poupées. Ainsi la chambre ressemblait à celle d'une princesse. Il était heureux d'avoir pu rendre ce service à Jane. Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient également participé aux travaux. Tous les trois avaient passé de bons moments ensemble à peindre, bricoler et décorer ce petit nid douillet. Et aujourd'hui ils allaient ramener la famille chez eux.

Lisbon avait été très heureuse lorsque Jane lui avait proposé de s'installer chez lui, arguant qu'il avait une maison bien trop grande pour un homme seul et que sa famille y serait bien. La jeune femme n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans la demeure et été impatiente d'y aller. Elle avait hâte de voir comment Cho avait transformé la maison de son compagnon. Jane lui avait parlé de sa maison, lui expliquant qu'il ne l'avait pas bien entretenu après la mort de sa famille des années plus tôt. Il regrettait d'avoir agit ainsi mais il avait été heureux lorsque Lisbon avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui. Ensemble ils avaient feuilleté les catalogues de décoration d'intérieur afin de rendre vie à la demeure familiale. Ils avaient rie en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire du jardin, chacun ayant des idées pour rendre cet endroit aussi beau que possible. Ils voulaient installer un petit bac à sable ainsi qu'une balançoire pour Robin et pour les autres enfants qu'ils envisageaient d'avoir plus tard. Mais bien plus tard, ils voulaient d'abord profiter de Robin. Leur fille leur apportait tous le bonheur dont-ils avaient été privés tout au long de leur vie.

Cho arriva en voiture. Il ne passa pas par l'accueil allant directement rejoindre ses amis dans leur chambre. Il les trouva assis sur leur lit tenant leur fille dans leurs bras. Il les trouva vraiment mignons ainsi. Il été heureux pour eux, les voir rayonnant après tant de galères dans leur vie, les voir réunis tous les trois, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il les enviait parfois, avoir une famille était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à un homme. Mais parfois il enviait ses amis, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une femme dans sa vie, des enfants, mais hélas il n'avait pas cette chance. Il continuait d'espéré, il savait qu'un jour il aurait lui aussi cette chance un jour, il fallait juste attendre.

Il pensa alors à la jeune directrice de l'hôpital, cette jeune femme était cultivée, polie et surtout elle était très belle. Oh oui qu'elle était belle. Il aurait bien tenté sa chance avec elle mais il avait peur de ne pas être celui qu'il lui fallait. Il avait peur que son coté stoïque, qui ne montre pas ses sentiments ne plaise pas à la jeune femme. Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir s'il ne lui demandait pas? Il faudrait bien qu'il fasse le premier pas vers elle, mais bien sure il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le premier pas. Kimball Cho était un agent très doué, un excellent flic mais dés que les sentiments entraient en jeu il était dépasser. Il n'était pas très doué avec ça. Il était un peu comme Jane et Lisbon, mais ceux-ci avaient évolué et à présent ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Cho s'avança dans la chambre et les deux autres levèrent la tête. Ils lui sourirent tout en câlinant leur fille. Ils avaient tous ce qu'ils auraient pu rêver avoir, des amis, une famille et à présent la santé. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Cho aida Jane avec les sacs tandis que Lisbon ne pouvait se détacher de son bébé. Elle était la mère la plus heureuse du monde. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital ensemble et se rendirent chez Jane. Là les attendaient Rigsby et Van Pelt, ravis du retour de leurs amis. Ils se prirent dans les bras, se réjouirent de se voir tous en forme, pleurèrent ensemble car le cauchemar était enfin terminé.

Puis tous rentrèrent dans la maison. Jane et Cho déposèrent les bagages dans l'entrée, Lisbon confia sa fille à Van Pelt puis Jane et elle montèrent à l'étage. Le mentaliste lui fit une visite guidée de sa nouvelle demeure, la tenant par la main, ne voulant pas se séparer d'elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre de Robin. Jane ouvrit la porte et c'est ensemble qu'ils découvrirent la chambre de leur fille, décoré par leurs amis. Lisbon avança lentement dans la pièce, intimidé par tant de beauté. Jamais, étant petite, elle n'avait eu une chambre aussi joliment décorer. Elle s'était promit que le jour où elle aurait une fille elle lui offrirait ce dont elle avait manqué. Et en voyant le travail de ses agents, elle se dit que sa promesse était respectée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby les laissèrent en famille. Lisbon se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Etre seule avec Jane lui plaisait mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls ensemble. D'habitude ils étaient à l'hôpital, entouré du personnel hospitalier, mais à présent ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Jane sentit le malaise de son amie, il la comprit, lui-même ne se sentait pas vraiment très à l'aise non plus. Mais ils allaient apprendre à mieux se connaitre et petit à petit ils surmonteraient tout ça.

Jane enlaça sa compagne qui, à son contact, se tendit pour se laissé aller juste après. Elle aimait tant être dans ses bras, le sentir proche d'elle, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine, le sien battait à l'unisson de celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Lisbon, je sais que tu te sens un peu mal à l'aise en ce moment et crois moi, c'est aussi le cas pour moi. Mais ensemble on va apprendre à se connaitre mieux et nous formerons la plus belle des familles.

_ Merci Jane, tu es vraiment l'homme le plus parfait qui soit. Tu me comprends et ne cherche pas à me brusquer ni à me changer.

_ C'est parce que je t'aime tel que tu es. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu change.

_ Je t'aime aussi et je suis heureuse que nous soyons enfin ensemble. J'ai bien crus que nous n'y arriverions jamais.

Jane se figea à ces mots. Il repensa à leur captivité des mois plus tôt. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé seule avec un monstre et qu'elle avait subit d'atroces souffrances. Il s'en voulait encore pour ça.

Lisbon sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna vers Jane et le fixa. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, tristes à voir son visage et ses yeux. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Il s'en voulait encore de l'avoir laisse ave cet homme, celui qui l'avait enlevé enfant puis il y a quelques mois. Mais Lisbon ne lui en voulait absolument pas, au contraire il avait été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, il l'avait soutenue et soigné, pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle?

Elle passa une main sur la joue de l'homme qui releva les yeux vers elle. Des larmes en coulaient lentement. Elle les essuya tendrement tout en se collant à lui. Jane entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et cala sa tête dans son coup. Il se laissa allé à pleurer dans les bras de sa compagne.

_ Ne pense plus à tout ça, nous sommes ensemble maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Oublions le passé.

_ Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer après tout ce qui s'est passé? Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir?

_ Tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait souffrir c'est ton cousin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait m'arriver.

_ Mais c'est ma famille qui s'en ai prit à toi et moi je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Patrick, les actions de ton cousins ne sont en rien de ta faute. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. Et puis rappel toi que c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu m'en sortir il y a vingt ans. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie, si tu n'avais pas été là je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça.

Jane avait écouté Lisbon, il n'avait rien dit préférant la laissé parler, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. A présent il savait qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il s'en voulait encore et s'en voudrait toujours des actions de son cousin. Bien que Lisbon lui affirme qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne pensait pas la même chose. Bien sure qu'il y était pour quelque chose, c'était sa famille, donc sa responsabilité. Même si la jeune femme lui pardonnait, lui ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il fixa donc la jeune femme dans les yeux, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui si beau de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il lui caressa la joue, comme elle-même l'avait fait plus tôt, appréciant le contact de leur peau. Il l'attira finalement contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il t'a fait et je ne pardonnerais jamais de ne pas t'avoir sortis de là plus tôt, mais sache que je passerais le reste de ma vie à t'aimer, te protéger et faire en sorte que tu sois la plus heureuse des femmes et la plus merveilleuse des mères. Je te promet que nos enfants auront un avenir meilleur que la vie que nous avons eu tous les deux.

_ " Nos enfants"?

_ Oui, nos enfants, j'ai bien l'intention d'en avoir d'autre avec toi.

_ Tu veux plusieurs enfants? Tu es sure que c'est bien prudent pour eux? Avoir un père aussi puéril que toi?

_ Qui tu traite de puéril?

_ Toi, mais tu es mon puéril favori. Je t'aime justement parce que tu es comme ça, et je ne veux pas que tu change, c'est ton coté puéril, enfantin et désobéissant qui m'a séduite.

_ Alors je te promets de rester puéril. Et j'apprendrais à nos enfants à le devenir.

Ils rirent ensemble pendant quelques instants. Puis, Lisbon alla au salon rejoindre sa fille qui dormait dans son siège auto. La petite fille n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Lisbon la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Jane la rattrapa et ils montèrent ensemble mettre la petite fille dans son lit. Teresa la déposa doucement dans le berceau et Jane l'entoura de ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent le sommeil de leur fille, le bonheur de leur vie.

FIN….


End file.
